El Príncipe De Hielo
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: U. A. - El chico frío de la universidad se inscribio en el concurso del año, es realmente increíble por dos razones, ha dejado muy en claro que odia ese tipo de cosas y la primera sabe que con solo leventar un dedo él gana pero no lo ha hecho por ganar simplemente este año sino por salir con ella.. con Riuzaky Sakuno...
1. Capítulo I

**N/a**

**¡Un nuevo proyecto! Es una dedicatoria especial a todas mis niñas adoradas pero de todas ellas sobresale... Tenchou-Fliqpy dedicatoria especial para ti pequeña. Sinceramente espero que este fic les guste a todas y espero su apoyo. Gracias. Sera un universo alterno pero con referencia al tenis, con respecto al personaje de Ryoma sinceramente se me dificulto mucho idealizar frases frías pero bueno hare el intento meitendo un poco de calor en su corazón y bueno Sakuno, ella es solamente ternura andando aunque verán como es con Ryoma.**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

El chico frío de la universidad se inscribio en el concurso del año, es realmente increíble por dos razones, ha dejado muy en claro que odia ese tipo de cosas y la primera sabe que con solo leventar un dedo él gana pero no lo ha hecho por ganar simplemente este año sino por salir con ella, con Riuzaky Sakuno, no entiende porque le gusta, sinceramente no es su tipo pero tiene algo y por eso quiere salir con ella aprovechando que es ella quien más desea ganar ese concurso así que su oportunidad se ha presentado por completo solo es cuestión de dejar de ser el príncipe de hielo y empezar a ser alguien que ella quiera porque siente que es la elegida solo que no es tan fácil como cree pero bueno después de todo dicen que el amor siempre triunfa y él realmente apuesta a que su amor triunfara...

* * *

**El Príncipe De Hielo  
**

**Capítulo I**

_"Oficialmente se abren las inscripciones para el concurso... PERSONAS LINDAS DEL CAMPUS... de este año, esperamos recibir a muchos alumnos y alumnas como en años anteriores, el concurso oficialmente iniciara a partir del día de hoy durante la segunda hora de clases, recuerden que las etapas deberan cumplirse al mando así que esperamos respeten las reglas, oficialmente damos la bienvenida a... _- ¡Sakuno! - la cobriza giro al tiempo para ver a su amiga sostenerse de la pared mientras jadeaba en busca de aire, al parecer había estado corriendo pero desconocía la razón.

- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué corrías? - pregunto con calma mientras acomodaba en su bolso los libros de la siguiente asignatura que le tocaba en menos de media hora - ¡Si! ¡É-Él esta en el concurso! - ella encarno una ceja, no tenía ni idea de quien hablaba su amiga, es decir, podría estar hablando de cualquier persona porque no había especificado a nadie - ¿De quién hablas? - pregunto con calma mientras cerraba su casillero y dejaba de ver la convocatoria para el concurso, debajo de la misma estaba la lista de los que ingresarían pero no era la única colocada en el campus de la universidad, habían como mínimo otras cuatro.

- ¡El príncipe de hielo se inscribio! - y de solo escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su amiga termino por sostenerse del casillero no procesando que esa persona estaba inscrita en el mismo concurso que ella - ¡¿Qué?! - pregunto en un grito llamando la atención de algunas personas que caminaban por donde ellas se encontraban - ¿Tanto te molesta mi prescencia en ese estúpido concurso Riuzaky? - ladeo la cabeza observando a la persona que menos quería en la vida, su típica pose de modelo lo sacaba de quicio.

Si, de verdad que si, ese cabello azul con destellos verdosos, esos ojos gatunos, esa típica gorra que usaba hacía atrás en todas las ocasiones, la mochila al hombro y esa sonrisa ladina que la sacaba de quicio por completo - Si es tan estúpido como dices ¿porqué estas en el? - pregunto como si nada viendo que este caminaba hasta ella con calma, inesperadamente retrocedio por su cercanía lo que le valio una risa de burla de parte del peliverde, como lo odiaba por razones como esas.

- Apostemos Riuzaky - comento él y ella encarno una ceja negando con la cabeza, sin embargo, sentía sus piernas flaquear, le molestaba su presencia por razones como esas - N-Ni loca - le aseguro para tomar de la mano a su amiga que seguía embobaba observandolo, no entendía como es que les gustaba alguien así, es decir, si era guapo pero demasiado egoísta, narcisista y todos los sinónimos de esas palabras - ¡¿Tienes miedo?! - esa pregunta en forma de grito la hizo detener por completo su paso.

¿Qué? ¿Miedo? ¡Por favor! Claro que no, ella no le tenía miedo a Echizen Ryoma, giro la cabeza y solto la mano de su amiga para caminar de regreso donde él que se encontraba como si nada - Acepto, ¿qué quieres apostar? - pregunto muy segura y este en un movimiento rápido la tomo de la cintura para colocarla contra su casillero mientras una de sus manos pasaba por su cabeza hasta colocarse al lado de la misma sobrepuesta contra el casillero, gritos y demás cosas se escucharon en el pasillo, eso no podía estar pasandole, no podía.

- ¿Q-Qué t-te crees? ¡S-Sueltame! - le exigio con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, este la tomo del mentón para mirarla fijamente, aquellos ojos gatunos la hipnotizaron por completo - Si yo gano el estúpido concurso saldras conmigo cuantes veces yo quiera - aseguro este y ella lo miro incrédula, eso tenía que ser una broma, ¡no tenían nada en común!, ¡¿cómo iban a salir entonces?! - ¿Por qué quieres s-salir c-conmigo? - pregunto tratando de soltarse pero este apreto un poco más el agarre en su cintura clavando un poco sus uñas, quería soltarse porque la estaba lastimando un poco.

- ¿Te han dicho qué te ves hermosa cuando tartamudeas? - pregunto este soltando su cadera para deslizar su mano hasta su mejilla, eso la estaba colocando demasiado nerviosa en serio - ¡¿Qué diablos haces cerca de mi hermana Echizen?! - ambos giraron al tiempo la cabeza y ella abrio los ojos sorprendida al ver a su hermano, ¡la iba a matar!, estaba seguro de ello, trato de soltarse pero este descendio de inmediato la mano que reposaba en su mejilla hasta su cadera no permitiendole esa oportunidad.

Mientras tanto su hermano Momoshiro caminaba a donde se encontraban, ¡Ay Dios! - S-Sueltame - le pidio en un susurro y él negó con la cabeza con esa sonrisa - Solo acepta - murmuro cerca de su oído mandando escalofríos a todo su cuerpo, se mordio el labio, su hermano estaba más cerca, iba a arder Troya - S-Si, acepto - y esas palabras fueron mágicas porque este la solto de inmediato mirando con altiveza a su hermano que lo fulminaba con la mirada - ¡Manten tus manos lejos de mi hermana Echizen! Te lo advierto, ella no es uno de tus juguetes - le siseo con odio puro y ella se mordio el labio.

Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que su hermano hablaba de esa manera pero sin duda alguna la primordial siempre era contra el peliverde que estaba demasiado calmado, como si nada malo sucediera - Creo que eso lo decide ella Momoshiro, sin embargo, hoy no tengo ganas de matarte en tenis así que... nos vemos lindura - le guiño un ojo y ella de inmediato desvio la mirada mientras su hermano lo miraba con odio, lo vio tomar un bate de beisbol y de inmediato lo detuvo por la cintura - ¡H-Hermano! - le grito tratando de calmarlo.

- ¡¿Pero qué dices Echizen?! ¡Te voy a... - no lo dejo terminar cuando lo golpeo con su cuaderno para que guardara silencio - ¡Te dije que no gritaras en los pasillos! - le señalo molesta mientras lo miraba amenazantemente, su hermano pelinegro se llevo la mano a la cabeza para mirarla con compasión - ¡Pero tú estas gritando en los pasillos! - ataco este y ella alzo el cuaderno de nueva cuenta por lo que de inmediato se cubrio la cabeza con las manos, sonrió ante ese gesto para golpearlo con el mismo en el abdomen.

- ¡No me grites, no tienes derecho a gritar en los pasillos en cambio yo si! - señalo comenzando con su caminata hacía su salón de clases, lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos era llegar tarde y recibir un regaño de parte del profesor - ¡Sakuno! ¡Hermana! - ignoro los gritos de su hermano y continuo con su camino, giro el pasillo y choco con alguien que venía corriendo como loco, cayo al suelo debido al impacto - ¡Lo siento Riuzaky! - esa maldita voz la reconocería hasta en el infierno, una venita hizo acto de presencia en su ojo derecho.

- ¡Te voy a matar Echizen! - grito en respuesta pero este seguía corriendo como loco, dio un suspiro, realmente el profesor la iba a matar así que mejor se daba prisa, no quería montañas de trabajo por el momento.

* * *

Realmente no entendía porque le había propuesto lo de la apuesta, es decir, cualquier chica caía en sus brazos, el vivo ejemplo de ello era la hija de la rectora con la que había tenido varios encuentros casuales pero algo había en Sakuno que le prohibía alejarse de la misma, no entendía que era pero necesitaba verla en todo momento, estar cerca de ella, molestarla, ¿le gustaba?, no, no era eso o quiza si, dio un largo suspiro, estar cerca de ella siempre le daba dolor de cabeza porque se contenía para no lanzarse sobre sus labios y besarla sin importarle nada.

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando el sonido de su celular lo distrajo por completo, lo busco en los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta que lo encontro, miro el número de su madre y dudaba si contestar o no, todo mundo lo llamaba "El príncipe de hielo", la razón porque no mostraba emociones, nunca sonreía o al menos no lo demostraba, no culpaba a nadie sobre su comportamiento pero quiza si a sus padres, apreto un poco el aparato con fuerza, su madre iba a seguir insistiendo por lo que de mala gana contesto.

- ¡¿Dónde estás Echizen Ryoma?! ¡Tu cita con tu prometida empieza en diez minutos! - ni un hola, ni nada de eso a pesar de no haberla visto en más de cinco años, solo la había visto una vez cuando llego a su mansión, ella solo iba de salida, él acababa de despertar, solo vio su espalda, nada más de ella - En clases - contesto secamente y escucho un quejido del otro lado, hubo un ruido y después un carraspeo - Te quiero en diez minutos en el restaurant de la familia de Haruka o veras como te va - adorable su padre ¿verdad?.

Dio un suspiro para girar en dirección contraria y comenzar a correr como loco, doblo el pasillo chocando con alguien, el aroma a fresas inundo por completo sus sentidos, había chocado con Sakuno quien termino en el suelo - ¡Lo siento Riuzaky! - se disculpo, se hubiera quedado a ayudarla pero no le convenía perder más tiempo porque entonces su padre estaría más que enojado y no tenía ánimos para soportarlo en esos momentos - ¡Te voy a matar Echizen! - su grito llego hasta sus oídos y sonrió como niño pequeño.

De alguna manera entendía porque le gustaba, porque no dudaba en gritarle cuando hacía algo malo, en cambio cualquier chica solo le hubiera sonreido como tonto, descendio de prisa las escaleras para correr al estacionamiento al tiempo que veía su reloj, le faltaban cinco minutos y agradecía tener un auto como el que tenía y que el restaurant no estuviera tan lejos, abordo su automóvil y emprendio la salida, tenía que llegar cuanto antes.

* * *

Sakuno miro el automóvil alejarse - ¿A dónde vas Echizen? - pregunto con una mueca pensativa, solto un suspiro para prestar atención a su clase, después de ella vendría la primera prueba del concurso, de todos los que se inscribían solo quedaban cinco personas al final dentro de las cuales sería elegido el ganador a votación por los alumnos, sin embargo, antes de que eso sucediera durante tres meses se haría una serie de pruebas para ir descalificando personas inscritas en el concurso, por lo que tenía que estar preparada para todo.

En primer lugar porque se perdía todo el pudor cuando se trataba de ese concurso, recordaba que el año pasado se les había pedido jugar dentro de la piscina de la escuela a los concursantes para encontrar algo que los llevaría a la siguiente prueba excepto porque tenían que entrar en traje de baño y porque la piscina estaba llena de jabón lo que les daba un aspecto a las concursantes de modelo, dio un hondo suspiro tomando su libreta para comenzar a anotar - La respuesta señorita Riuzaky - alzo la mirada ante el llamado del profesor.

Miro el pizarrón, no entendía ni el título, miro a sus compañeros que la miraban esperando a que contestara, se mordio el labio, la iban a echar del salón - ¡La respuesta Riuzaky! - grito el profesor haciendola saltar en su asiento, dio un hondo suspiro negando con la cabeza - N-No la sé - contesto con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, su hermano la iba a matar por esto - ¡Fuera de mi clase! - señalo la puerta y de inmediato tomo sus cosas para salir ante la mirada de sus compañeros que solo reían por lo bajo, camino a paso apresurado hasta salir.

El profesor le cerro la puerta con fuerza y cerro los ojos, ¿ahora qué hacía?, aún faltaba una hora para la primera etapa, decidio caminar hacía la azotea, necesitaba un descanso antes de la prueba que tendrían, dormir un poco no le iba a venir mal.

* * *

De verdad que quería salir de allí corriendo, le molestaba demasiado estar allí cuando no quería, no quería a la chica con la que estaba comprometido - ¡Si, me gustaría ir con Ryoma-kun! - el grito de la misma le hizo apartar la mirada de su celular, estaba mirando la hora puesto que tenía que llegar al concurso pero faltaban cincuenta minutos así que aún tenía tiempo - Haruka cree que sería lindo ir a la casa de campo - señalo su padre mandole una mirada de furia por no prestar atención a la conversación.

- Paso y lo siento pero tengo asuntos importantes en la escuela, lo lamento - se levanto tomando su mochila y las llaves del auto que estaban sobre la mesa, la chica que era pelirroja lo miro indignada y vio un destello de tristeza en sus ojos pero poco le importaba siendo sincero - Disculpen - se alejo de la mesa con prisa aunque sentía que su padre iba detrás de él y no se equivoco cuando fue arrastrado a un lado del estacionamiento para recibir un golpe de este en el labio, no se quejo, desde hace más de siete años que lo golpeaba para educarlo supuestamente.

- ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?! Esa chica de allí dentro es tu prometida así que vas a regresar y seras bueno con ella, me importa poco tu estúpida escuela - gruño molesto mientras lo zarandeaba por el brazo, con un ágil movimiento se solto y le dedico una mirada de altanería - Poco me importa si es mi prometida como a ti poco te importa mi madre después de todo tienes miles de aventuras, creo que el que debe ser bueno es otro y a diferencia de ti a mí si me importa la escuela - añadio caminando a su auto.

Lo abordo y emprendio la marcha, le dolía el labio, se llevo unos dedos al mismo y sintio la sangre, estaba acostumbrado pero por razones como esas el apodo de El príncipe de Hielo le quedaba, piso el acelerador, quiza viajando a 300 k/h podía sentirse por un momento libre, solo quiza.

* * *

Dio un hondo suspiro abriendo un poco los ojos, el frío le calaba un poco los huesos pero nada serio, miro su reloj, faltaba media hora para la primera prueba, se estiro un poco mirando el cielo azul, ladeo la cabeza y ahogo un grito al ver a Echizen a su lado bebiendo una ponta, su famosa ponta - ¿Te han dicho que te ves linda cuándo duermes? - un sonrojo monumental acudio al escuchar esas palabras y más al verlo - ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí? - pregunto desviando la mirada, este solo suspiro para acomodarse en su hombro.

Trato de separarse pero este la sujeto con fuerza de la muñeca no permitiendoselo - Riuzaky, ¿por qué me llaman El príncipe de Hielo? - pregunto el peliverde cerrando los ojos aspirando el aroma a vainilla que desprendía la chica - ¿No es obvio? Eres frío, arrogante, te crees demasiado, eres prepotente, el que tengas dinero, seas un buen deportista no te da el derecho a creerte mejor que los demás además no tienes sentimientos - contesto ella como si nada y él solo medio sonrió pero no era una sonrisa orgullosa, era una sonrisa de tristeza y a Sakuno verla le afecto.

- Ya - contesto este colocandose de pie, de pronto sentía la necesidad de salir de allí, tomo su mochila y se la coloco al hombro - Te veo en la primera prueba Riuzaky - señalo este comenzando a caminar mientras se acomodaba la gorra, se alisto el arete en su oído derecho y continuo con su camino, ella de verdad se iba a odiar por esto, se levanto tomando sus cosas y corrio hasta donde este para sostenerlo por el brazo, el peliverde volteo asombrado puesto que no se esperaba eso realmente.

La cobriza se mordio el labio y desvio la mirada - ¿E-Estás b-bien? - pregunto y Ryoma sonrió un poco, no, nunca estaba bien pero nunca nadie le había preguntado si estaba bien, no hasta ahora y precisamente era la chica que le gustaba o al menos que le atraía una forma que no sabía explicar, no dudo en acortar la distancia y abrazarla con fuerza, ella dio un jadeo de sorpresa pero no se separo, acomodo su mentón en el hueco de su cuello apretandola un poco más, Dios como necesitaba un abrazo en esos momentos de verdad.

- Ahora estoy bien Riuzaky - contesto este en un murmullo mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el calor del cuerpo de la chica, Ryoma podía jurar que escuchaba los latidos del corazón de la cobriza, era una melodía única y agradecía el placer de poder escucharla, el viento movía su cabello un poco al igual que el de ella pero no se movio ni un centímetro, sintio las manos temblorosas de ella hasta posarse por su espalda sujetando su suéter con un poco de miedo, un abrazo extraño pero que sin duda alguna le encantaba.

Sakuno no podía decir con exactitud porque lo abrazaba, porque estaba de esa manera con él cuando juraba que no lo quería en su vida, no le molestaba en lo absoluto tener conversaciones o peleas con él pero el contacto físico era otra cosa, nunca en su vida se había abrazado con otra persona que no fueran sus familiares o sus amigas pero lo sentía completamente diferente por dos razones, era con su enemigo número uno y porque sentía una especie de revoloteo en el vientre, algo que jamás había sentido.

- ¿D-De verdad ya estás b-bien? - pregunto con suavidad pensando que de esa manera se iba a separar pero por el contrario la sujeto con más fuerza de la cintura y lo escucho tomar un profundo suspiro no moviendose de su cuello - Si, ahora estoy bien Riuzaky - contesto este con una leve sonrisa que ella no vio, una sonrisa que por primera vez no demostraba altanería... era una sonrisa cálida, su primera sonrisa cálida.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero te haya gustado pequeña, a ti y a las demás. Las quiero.**


	2. Capítulo II

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**El Príncipe De Hielo  
**

**Capítulo II**

La cobriza tomo aire, nunca había sido especialmente buena en pruebas de esa manera, era algo torpe según su hermano Momo pero eso en realidad no era lo que importaba en ese momento, lo que importaba en realidad en ese momento era que tenía que usar una especie de traje de baño, su hermano la iba a matar cuando la viera de esa manera.

- Te verás bien Riuzaky - señalo con un deje de burla Echizen quien se encontraba detrás de ella, un sonrojo acudio a sus mejillas mientras intentaba no golpearlo con algo por decir cosas como esas - Ve a tu lugar Echizen - contesto de manera calmada desviando la mirada por la simple razón de que él no se encontraba precisamente vestido puesto que su torso estaba descubierto además de que solo usaba unas bermudas en conjunto con su típica gorra blanca, se veía demasiado bien pero no era momento de pensar en ello.

- Vamos Riuzaky, no creo que quieras llegar tarde - señalo este dando media vuelta, dio un profundo suspiro para caminar hasta los vestidores cuando el segundo toque se hizo presente, de verdad esperaba que el ganar lo valiera porque ahora que lo pensaba no le apetecía salir tanto con el peliverde, se encamino con grandes prisas, la primera prueba consistía en una carrera de obstáculos, desde correr, saltar vallas, pasar por obstáculos en la piscina de la escuela y demás cosas.

Solo esperaba no caerse porque si perdía sería más que obvio que tendría que salir con Echizen, se coloco el short de color azul además de los tenis, dejo su chaleco escolar sobre una banca para despojarse de la blusa, miro el top azul igualmente y suspiro, su hermano de verdad la iba a matar por vestirse de esa manera pero era por una buena causa, ganar y no perder para salir con el peliverde.

Guardo sus cosas para correr hasta su posición, miro desde lejos a su amiga que la saludaba con la mano y le hacía la señal de la victoria, le sonrió mientras caminaba a donde los demás se encontraban, miro a las chicas que se veían calmadas, ella lo estaba o al menos eso pensaba - Wow - ladeo la cabeza viendo a la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento, la miraba con una sonrisa coqueta mientras la recorría con la mirada, eso de verdad que no estaba en sus planes.

- V-Vete a tu lugar - le señalo y este solo se encogio de hombros caminando a donde pertenecía, se coloco en posición y tomo aire, era momento de demostrar que ella merecía de verdad ganar ese concurso, miro de lado a Ryoma que estaba como si nada, se veía tan calmado que sintio envidia de sus nervios de acero, miro al frente observando la pista de carreras que desencadenaría hasta la piscina, eran como mínimo 1000 metros además de bajar escaleras y girar sobre pasillos.

En la primera etapa quedarían descalificadas diez personas - ¡A sus posiciones! - el grito del profesor de natación la saco de sus cavilaciones, tomo aire para mirar de nueva cuenta al peliverde que estaba como si nada, pues era más que obvio puesto que era por nacimiento un deportista, el disparo resonó en todo el campus, todos los concursantes salieron, entonces recordo que la etapa final de la primera prueba era encontrar entre los estudiantes lo que tomara en el muro de peticiones, solo esperaba que nada malo le pasara a ella, corrio siguiendo con la vista a Echizen que no estaba entre los concursantes, escucho los gritos de sus fans quienes lo señalaban más adelante, vaya que era demasiado rápido.

Giro con prisas para colocarse en primer lugar entre las chicas que a penas podían continuar, le resultaba un tanto graciosa esa escena pero no era momento para ello por lo que apreto el paso, no podía perder, pasara lo que pasara no podía perder.

Bajo las primeras escaleras con cuidado de no lastimarse, los recorridos llevaban al mismo lugar pero en diferentes espacios para no sucediera un accidente entre los hombres y mujeres, giro el pasillo pero no viro correctamente por lo que se enredo con los pies, espero el golpe pero solo sintio algo suave en su lugar - Al parecer siempre tengo que salvarte Riuzaky - abrio los ojos y miro al peliverde quien se encontraba debajo de ella con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba siempre.

- ¿E-Eh? - este se levanto junto con ella y la tomo del mentón mientras le guiñaba el ojo - Corre - le señalo mientras daba media vuelta y se alejaba corriendo, ella solo gruño para comenzar de nueva cuenta a correr, ¿porqué estaba sonrojada?, no debía ser así, descendio unas escaleras girando a la derecha, miro la piscina que estaba llena de espuma, maldita sea, iba a ser más difícil encontrar lo que le iban a pedir.

Se detuvo jadeando frente a la pizarra, miro uno de los tantos papeles, sin embargo, giro la cabeza y busco a Ryoma pero este ya no se encontraba, vaya que era rápido, regreso su vista y tomo un pergamino con un lazo rosa, lo desenrrollo escuchando algunos gritos lejos, al parecer los demás participantes eran algo lentos, el objeto que tenía que encontrar era un brazalete de perlas con una mariposa morada.

- ¡¿E-Eh?! - debía ser una broma, escucho el agua y desvio la mirada observando al peliverde que salía justo en ese momento, su gorra la traía en la mano derecha mientras que en la otra traía un conejo de peluche, su torso estaba cubierto de espuma y su cabello mojado dandole un aspecto demasiado "sexy", no logro evitar recorrerlo con la mirada, su cuerpo estaba demasiado trabajado.

- Eres una pervertida Sakuno - le comento este y ella lo miro con aires asesinos pero guardo silencio cuando miro su objeto en la gorra - Sabía que ese era tu color favorito, ven por el - lo avento y ella dio un suspiro, era un maldito, salto con prisas al agua buscando con la mirada el objeto, en el preciso momento en el que este caía al agua lo tomo, salio sintiendo un leve frío en el cuerpo.

Busco con la mirada al chico pero ya no estaba, salio con prisas de la piscina sintiendo la espuma en su cabello, de un salto salio pero de nueva cuenta no midio su peso y cerro los ojos esperando el golpe pero como la vez anterior choco contra algo suave, sin querer o quiza si se aferro a esa persona tomandola por los brazos con fuerza mientras abría los ojos.

- En verdad voy a pensar que te gusto Sakuno - señalo este con un deje de burla en su voz a lo que ella solo gruño separandose, él hizo lo mismo mientras se colocaba su gorra de nueva cuenta - V-Vete al i-infierno Echizen - señalo y este solo solto una suave risa para continuar con el recorrido, tomo aire e hizo lo mismo, paso por una pista de obstáculos viendo a lo lejos a su contrincante que corría con velocidad, ahora entendía un poco porque era el capitán del equipo de tenis y de algunos otros deportes.

Esquivo con gran facilidad el último obstáculo mirando la etapa final, se detuvo jadeando frente a la pizarra donde descansaban los pergaminos, miro su color favorito pero lo ignoro, quiza Echizen le había hecho algo malo al mismo, dirigio su mirada hacía su segundo color favorito, el amarillo, se estiro un poco mientras giraba la cabeza, Ryoma había terminado el recorrido, giro su vista de nueva cuenta en busca de algunos de sus compañeros pero no había absolutamente nadie, dio un suspiro para desenrrollar el pergamino...

- ¡¿Q-Qué?! - los alumnos la miraron, se iba a desmayar eso le iba a pasar, estaba completamente segura de que de su cabeza estaba saliendo humo en ese mismo instante, seguramente parecía un jitomate.

- ¿Algún problema señorita Riuzaky? - miro a uno de los profesores que daban las órdenes, negó con la cabeza tomando aire mientras apretaba el pergamino... tenía que pedirle prestada su cadena de la suerte al peliverde, eso no estaba bien, ella nunca se lo pediría pero era de urgencia, tomo aire y camino con paso calmado o mejor dicho a paso de tortuga hacía el peliverde que la miraba con una sonrisa.

Se encontraba recostado en el poste del listón que cruzaban los finalistas, se detuvo delante de él mientras escuchaba los murmullos que estaban comenzando a girar en su entorno, alzo la mirada sintiendo que estaba temblando, quiza no estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad - ¿Se te ofrece algo Riuzaky? - pregunto él esperando a que dijera algo, miro la cadena que colgaba de su cuello.

Entorno a la misma habían muchos rumores, por ejemplo que era un regalo desde su nacimiento o que en uno de los tantos veranos se había enamorado de una chica pero esta lo había despreciado como su pareja y solo le había cumplido el deseo de tener algo de ella, la cadena, ella sinceramente no creía que alguien le dijera que no a él a excepción de ella, tomo aire y desvio la mirada.

- ¿P-Podrías p-prestarme t-tu cadena de la suerte? - le pregunto en un susurro, él la miro brevemente con sorpresa, lo vio alejarse del poste y penso que iba a perder, la rodeo y sintio algo pasar por su cabello para rodearle el cuello, se encontro con la cadena, escucho gritos de parte de su club de fans, la iban a matar seguramente por esto pero después la devolvería, no pensaba quedarsela después de todo, esa era la realidad.

- Es tuya desde hoy - le susurro al oído mientras la empujaba para que completara la etapa final pero no camino solo giro el cuerpo para verlo - E-Es tu c-cadena de la s-suerte - aseguro ella y él encarno una ceja mientras daba un leve suspiro negando con la cabeza - Son tontos rumores Riuzaky, esa cadena era para mi futura esposa así que... - no concluyo la frase solo dio media vuelta para alejarse de allí.

La cobriza no sabía que hacer, solo se encamino hacía donde el profesor, ¿su futura esposa?, noto que este la anotaba en la siguiente lista, ¿su futura esposa?, ¿eso quería decir que... - ¡Ryoma-kun! - el club de fans comenzo a gritar así que salio de sus pensamientos, no, por supuesto que ella no era su futura esposa, debía sacarse esa idea cuanto antes. 

* * *

El peliverde dio un enorme suspiro, le dolía un poco la cabeza, se coloco una playera cuando sonó su celular, el concurso tardaría más tiempo de lo previsto porque los participantes por lo visto eran medio tontos o no hacían demasiado ejercicio, no entendía entonces porque se inscribían, es decir, la mayoría eran precisamente "Personas Lindas" pero eran un completo caos en deportes.

Su celular sonó de nueva cuenta y suspiro, lo tomo para mirar el número de su madre, le molestaba que lo llamara, nunca lo hacía así que de verdad era como un fenómeno que solo ocurre en milenios - ¿Sí? - ante todo tenía que tener calma aunque más o menos no la sentía, sería la primera vez en la cual no estuviera completamente tranquilo.

- Tienes que estar en media hora en la mansión, tu padre quiere hablar contigo - dicho esto colgo y él solto un suave suspiro, por lo general los padres siempre saludaba con un "hola" o hacían las típicas preguntas de rutina como las llamaba él pero bueno sus padres era una enorme excepción a esas preguntas de rutina, estaba harto en el sentido de la palabra.

Su padre había sido un tenista profesional mundialmente reconocido, después de su retiro se había dedicado a la empresa familiar hasta los días de ahora, su madre le secundaba en todo así que siempre viajaban, nunca estaban en casa, solo contrataban a las mejores nanas para él y no hacían nada más, nunca iban a  
reuniones escolares o esas cosas, avento su celular en su casillero de deportes y cerro la puerta con fuerza, estaba cansado de todo.

Antes de darse cuenta su puño se había estrellado contra su casillero, tomo aire con calma - ¿E-Estás bien E-Echizen? - giro la cabeza mirando a la cobriza que lo miraba con un poco de miedo, lo menos que quería era que ella lo viera en esa etapa de pocos amigos, odiaba que Sakuno viera sus peores momentos cuando nadie tenía que verlos.

- ¿Necesitas algo Riuzaky? - pregunto abriendo de nueva cuenta su casillero para tomar el celular que quiza y en verdad lo esperaba estuviera destruido, lo avento a su bolso de deportes para cerrarlo y mirarlo, ella tenía la vista baja, era uno de los tantos motivos por los cuales le gustaba ella, no era como las demás chicas que siempre se le quedaban viendo embobadas, por el contrario ella quiza se resistía un poco o al menos le gustaba creerlo.

- T-Tu c-cade... - no la dejo terminar cuando azoto su bolsa de deportes, ¿porqué insistía en devolversela si era de ella?, dio un hondo suspiro, no podía desquitarse con ella, con cualquier persona menos con ella porque de verdad le gustaba y no deseaba perder la buena relación que tenían o al menos la que estaba creciendo - Te lo dire de nuevo, es tuya - contesto tomando sus cosas, tenía que darse prisa si no quería discutir con sus padres.

- N-No pienso ser tu esposa - esas palabras detuvieron todo movimiento en su cuerpo, ¿acababa de decir eso?, una sonrisa que escondía una obviedad se poso en sus labios, la noto temblar un poco, quiza porque hace mucho que no usaba una sonrisa como aquella y menos con Sakuno.

- Lo sé pero soñar es de humanos - dicho esto salio de allí tomando las llaves de su auto, no quizo pensar en nada más, solo apreto el paso, algo dolio y sabía la razón perfectamente, era más que obvio que ella nunca iba a tener algo en serio con él por eso había dicho que soñar es de humanos porque él no era un Dios como sus fans decían, era una persona con problemas de gente normal, que nunca demostrara emoción alguna no quería decir que no sufría porque vaya que lo hacía, abordo el automóvil y emprendio la marcha, estaba cansado ahora más que nunca. 

* * *

- ¡¿Me escuchaste?! - el grito de su padre resonó en la sala, se llevo una mano al labio del cual salía un hilillo de sangre, lo más seguro es que necesitara hielo, su padre debía estar loco si pensaba que iba a salir a citas con su prometida, eso no era de él y no lo iban a obligar en lo absoluto, dio un gran suspiro negando con la cabeza.

- No pienso hacerlo, si es que piensas que lo hare es porque no me conoces, no pienso salir con una niña como ella - le contesto muy seguro mientras se levantaba, le costaba un poco respirar, la patada de su padre en sus costillas estaba haciendo efecto en ese mismo momento, su madre solo estaba sentada en uno de los sillones tecleando cosas en su celular, al parecer ni siquiera le importaba que su hijo sufriera a manos de su padre pero bueno de ella ya no esperaba nada.

- Lo vas a hacer quieras o no - sentencio este y el peliverde solo sonrió un poco mientras se acomodaba el cabello para rodear el sillón y mirarlo con la cabeza en alto, ante todo siempre frío, siempre de hielo - No lo haré, es mi última palabra - aseguro comenzando a subir las escaleras respirando con calma, lo malo del asunto es que en dos días tenía un partido de tenis y por lo visto le iba a costar un poco por el golpe reciente.

- ¡Me importa poco si es tu decisión, vas a hacer lo que se te ordene o habra consecuencias! ¡Te despojare de todo tu dinero, no pagare la colegiatura de tu maldita universidad! - se detuvo para girar la cabeza, noto la mirada de su madre por encima de sus lentes pero no demostraba absolutamente nada, eso le molestaba si tenía que admitirlo porque aún esperaba que lo defendiera porque después de todo era su hijo, fruto de su vientre pero nada, absolutamente nada.

- Me importa poco lo que hagas, mi decisión no cambiara - sentencio subiendo por completo las escaleras para girar por el pasillo y abrir su puerta, la azoto mientras caminaba a su cama, se dejo caer en la misma, no, él nunca lloraba y lo cumplio al aferrarse a las sábanas con fuerza reprimiendo todos los sentimientos de ese momento, con esas amenazas no iba a lograr que saliera con su prometida o lo que fuera.

Las citas eran solo para Sakuno no para nadie más, cerro los ojos tomando aire, solo quería dormir e ignorar todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, era más que consciente de que por el momento su padre había accedido a su decisión pero no sería así por mucho tiempo así que tenía que estar alerta para cuando eso sucediera. 

* * *

Se removio en su cama sintiendo el frío en cada parte de su cuerpo, eso le sucedía por dormir sobre las sábanas, sin embargo, sintio algo cubriendo su cuerpo pero que se había deslizado más abajo de su cintura, miro una manta, no recordaba haberla usado y los empleados tenían prohibido entrar a su habitación, se llevo la mano al labio, no había sangre seca o algo así, al parecer también la herida estaba limpia.

En el momento en el cual se iba a colocar de pie alguien entro a su habitación, miro asombrado a Sakuno que cargaba una pequeña mesita con comida, ella lo miro con una leve sonrisa - Tienes que cenar algo - señalo caminando hasta la mesa de centro de su habitación depositando con suavidad las cosas, dejo a un lado la mesita y lo miro esperando a que se levantara pero es que no salía de su asombro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto tomando asiento en la cama, ella bajo la mirada al suelo como si este de pronto fuera lo más interesante del mundo aunque sabía que estaba ocultando uno de sus tantos sonrojos, los cuales lo volvían loco siempre - Q-Quería ver s-si e-estabas bien, me q-quede p-preocupada - su tono de voz sonó sincero así que no dijo nada.

Se levanto de la cama hasta tomar asiento delante de ella que se había acomodado en el otro sillón, se veía demasiado bien allí, como si ese fuera su lugar de siempre - Se ve rico pero mis empleados saben que no como cosas como estas, ¿lo hiciste tú? - pregunto observandola fijamente, la noto asentir con cautela y sonrió, si sus empleados sabían que la fruta no iba tanto con él salvo una manzana en la universidad, el cereal junto con waffles tampoco era lo suyo pero después de todo ella lo había preparado así que valía la pena probarlo.

- ¿T-Te g-gusta? - pregunto llamando su atención cuando degusto un pedazo de un waffle después de hecharle un poco de miel - Esta delicioso, gracias - dejo a un lado los cubiertos y la miro apoyando una mano sobre su pierna para terminar en su rostro, ladeo la cabeza aún con la duda del porque estaba allí - ¿S-Sucede algo? - pregunto inocentemente la cobriza y él asintió con la cabeza, claro que sucedía algo si tenía que ser honesto.

- ¿Por qué estas aquí? - pregunto de nueva cuenta notando que ella solo se mordía un poco el labio - Q-Quería ver si estabas bien, lo dije, llegue a tu casa y tu mayordomo me dijo que no podía subir pero tenía que hacerlo... abrí la puerta y te vi recostado durmiendo, tenías sangre en el labio así que solo desinfecte el pequeño corte y me quede a prepararte algo de cenar, no me gusto que me dijeran que no cenabas nunca - contesto más calmada de lo que había pensado.

Una leve sonrisa aparecio en sus labios y por esa simple razón se coloco de pie para que ella lo mirara con nerviosismo, tomo asiento en el sillón en el cual se encontraba, aparto sus manos de su regazo y se recosto sobre sus piernas, la escucho dar un jadeo pero no hizo el intento de apartarlo - Quedate así Riuzaky... solo quedate así un poco más - pidio cerrando los ojos, era la primera vez en toda su vida en la cual podía decir con certeza que estaba cómodo en algun lugar.

Unos minutos después sintio los finos dedos de la cobriza acariciar su cabello invitandolo por completo a dormir y justamente eso haría, ahora más que nunca estaba completamente seguro de que sentía algo por ella y quería, de verdad quería ir en serio, así tuviera que luchar en contra de su matrimonio arreglado y de sus padres porque estaba completamente seguro de que Riuzaky Sakuno era la mujer indicada para él así que iba a ir en serio con ella en cuanto despertara aunque para ello tuviera que usar la apuesta pero al menos era algo después de todo.

* * *

**N/A**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza de verdad.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**


	3. Capítulo III

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**El Príncipe De Hielo  
**

**Capítulo III**

Se removio un poco del lugar donde se encontraba sintiendo calor en todo el cuerpo, rodo un poco chocando con algo blanco, bien, su experiencia le decía que lo que estaba tocando en esos momentos eran claramente pechos solo que había un pequeño problema él no estaba con una chica para pasar la noche o al menos eso recordaba - Q-Quita tus manos Echizen - el tono de molestia combinado con nerviosismo se le hizo conocido...

- ¡Riuzaky! - la miro con un poco de asombro observando que ella jalaba una almohada para cubrirse aunque desde su punto de vista estaba demasiado vestida - ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto sentandose en la cama observando que ella solo medio suspiraba - No logre apartarte y la verdad es que no tengo idea de como terminamos durmiendo en la cama - aseguro ella con una leve sonrisa y un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sonrió por dentro sabiendo que había sido él mismo quien en la madrugada había despertado para colocarla sobre la cama y viendo la escena no había podido evitar dormirse a su lado porque después de todo ella no lo iba a saber - Te creo, ¿qué hora es?, aún tenemos clases - comento como si nada observando que ella abría demasiado los ojos mirando su reloj de pulsera, giro un poco el cuerpo observando que eran las 7:15 a.m., las clases comenzaban a las ocho de la mañana, no faltaba mucho de hecho.

- ¡No voy a llegar a tiempo! - no esperaba que se exaltara tanto pero de alguna manera la entendía, era el mejor promedio en cuanto a mujer en toda la universidad además de que la segunda prueba era ese día, no podían faltar sino querían estar descalificados, sonrió un poco observando que se levantaba de prisa buscando con la mirada seguramente su bolso.

- Tranquila, puedes ducharte en el baño de mi habitación mientras yo lo hago en otro, en el closet de la derecha hay ropa de chica que seguro te queda, podemos desayunar algo si te apresuras y por último te llevare a la universidad - le aseguro como si nada el peliverde mientras se levantaba de la cama por completo saliendo de la habitación, cerro la puerta escuchando un medio grito y sonrió, era demasiado linda para su bien.

- Su madre la espera en el despacho señorito - giro el cuerpo observando a la ama de llaves que se veía un poco preocupada, esperaba que su madre no estuviera en la mansión, si estaba y sabía de Sakuno eso solo quería decir que estaba en grandes pero grandes aprietos - Gracias - se apresuro a caminar por el pasillo girando a la izquierda y bajando las escaleras tratando de calmarse un poco en esos momentos.

Se detuvo delante del despacho de sus padres, abrio la puerta sin tocar y observo que su madre alzaba la mirada con sus lentes mientras dejaba a un lado unos papeles, su mirada era completamente seria - ¿Cómo te atreves a dormir con una chica en mi casa? ¿Qué te crees? ¡Tienes una prometida! - esperaba realmente que Sakuno no escuchara lo que su madre acababa de decir aunque las paredes no eran finas y se encontraban en la primera planta así que aún había esperanza.

- Es la chica a la que amo y si me disculpas tengo que asistir a la universidad - señalo girando el cuerpo cuando escucho el sonido de la mano de su madre estrellandose en el escritorio, eso iba de mal en peor y apostaba todo lo que tenía a que iba a empezar a gritar así que tenía que darse prisa en salir de allí sin hacer más ruido del necesario.

- No me des la espalda Ryoma - la voz fría de su madre no lo inmuto en lo absoluto, no le tenía nada de miedo - La casa es del abuelo, puedo traer a quien quiera cuando quiera sobretodo si es la mujer a la que amo, poco me importa si tengo lo que tu llamas una prometida, no la quiero a ella, quiero a alguien más, tengo prisa - salio de allí dejando con la palabra en la boca a su madre pero poco le importo, solo subio de prisa para no hacer esperar mucho a la cobriza, lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos era hacerla enojar cuando pensaba ir con todo para conquistarla. 

* * *

El agua calientita refrescaba por completo su cuerpo, seguía sin creer que estaba en la mansión de los Echizen, no quería imaginar lo que su hermano le iba a decir cuando se enterara y hablando de él le había sorprendido que no la hubiera llamado para investigar en donde se encontraba, apago la ducha y tomo una de las toallas envolviendola alredor de su cuerpo con calma cuando escucho el tono de llamada.

Corrio donde su bolso pero se dio cuenta de que si salía de prisa de la ducha lo más seguro era que se caería por lo que se apresuro a tomar otra toalla para colocarla sobre su cabello, tomo una bata blanca y salio escuchando aún su celular, abrio su bolso y tomo el aparato viendo que era su hermano, si le contestaba la verdad era que no sabía que le iba a decir, lo más seguro era que este le comenzara a gritar.

- ¿Justo ahora dónde estas Sakuno? - el tono de voz de su hermano sonaba enojado y sabía que no iba a desaparecer su enojo en días - En casa de Echizen pero no es lo que piensas, te explicare después pero no te hagas raras ideas - le sorprendía no estar tartamudeando pero ella sabía que estaba hablando con la verdad así que esperaba que no hubiera problemas con su hermano.

- Bien, no podre asistir hoy a la universidad, papá quiere que vaya con él a una cita de negocios, hablaremos después, si mamá llama o papá solo diles que te quedaste en mi departamento cerca a la universidad porque tenías algunos trabajos que entregar antes de la hora establecida... nos vemos más tarde pequeña - sonrió porque su hermano era muy bueno con ella y realmente la amaba, justo como ella lo hacía con él.

- Te amo hermano - escucho una suave risa de parte del mismo para a continuación el tono de colgar, guardo su celular no sin antes ver la hora, en diez minutos había tomado una ducha, camino al closet de la derecha y lo abrio observando la cantidad de ropa de chica que había en el mismo, quiza eran para las conquistas del peliverde, una leve punzada sintio cuando ese pensamiento acudio a su mente.

Tomo un pantalón de mezclilla entubado de color blanco además de una blusa strapless color azul cielo, busco en los abrigos pero no había ninguno de su talla además de que no le gustaban demasiado los modelos pero sabía que si no se colocaba uno posiblemente enfermaría, sin embargo, decidio no colocarse ninguno, tomo su bolso y salio de la habitación buscando con la vista a Echizen, lo menos que quería era llegar tarde siendo honestos, dio un leve suspiro, no lo veía por ningún lado. 

* * *

- ¿Lista? - observo de pies a cabeza a la cobriza que se llevo una mano al pecho, al parecer la había asustado - S-Si - contesto algo nerviosa, le gustaba esa faceta suya siendo honestos, la tomo de la mano para girar y andar por el pasillo - ¿Porqué no estas usando suéter? - pregunto mientras tomaba el bolso de ella y descendían las escaleras.

- N-No encontre uno bonito - señalo y él ladeo la cabeza observandola como si estuviera loca, jamás le había cruzado por la mente que ella fuera chica de moda, camino hasta el comedor donde estaba su mochila y el aire se le fue de los pulmones, su madre estaba sentada lista para desayunar, sabía de antemano que ella no desayunaba en casa, nunca, así que eso quería decir que iba contra Sakuno, maldijo internamente a su madre, por razones como esas odiaba a su familia.

- El desayuno espera Ryoma y... ¿disculpa cómo te llamas? - apreto la mano de la cobriza que pensaba presentarse, tomo su mochila y la sostuvo fuertemente - Llegamos tarde, provecho madre - dicho esto giro con la chica que parecía en verdad desconcertada, apresuro el paso escuchando un golpe pero poco le importo, salieron de la casa caminando hasta el deportivo descapotable plateado de él, siempre llevaba diferente auto y ese día era de ese.

Abrio la puerta para que Sakuno entrara mientras se giraba y miraba que su madre los estaba observando desde la ventana con una mueca de furia, cerro la puerta para rodear el vehículo y entrar al asiento de piloto, encendio el auto y emprendio la marcha lejos de su casa, estaba completamente seguro que su padre se iba a enterar del asunto en poco tiempo pero por el momento eso lo tenía sin cuidado.

- Pense que ibamos a desayunar - comento ella mientras él giraba hacía la derecha saliendo por completo de la mansión, suspiro un poco estirando la mano para prender la radio - Te comprare algo pero no podíamos quedarnos, mi madre no es una buena persona, hablo en serio - aseguro y la cobriza giro el rostro para verlo con una ceja encarnada, era obvio que no le creía en lo absoluto, seguro pensaba que estaba exagerando.

- T-Tú madre no puede ser tan mala - arremetio ella y él solo sonrió levemente mientras se detenía en un alto negando con la cabeza - Es más que mala - aseguro poniendo en marcha de nueva cuenta el auto, se coloco unos lentes negros mientras se detenía en una cafetería no sin antes mirar su reloj, faltaban veinte minutos para el inicio de las clases así que aún tenían tiempo de sobra, estaciono el auto con cuidado apagando el motor.

- ¿Q-Qué hacemos aquí? - pregunto la cobriza mirando la cafetería, era conocida así que suponía que ella la conocía - Desayuno, Riuzaky - abrio la puerta para que ella bajara, tomo su mano y noto un leve estremecimiento en su cuerpo, sabía que no era por el tacto por lo que sin dudarlo se despojo de su abrigo para colocarselo en la espalda a ella y continuar con su camino, noto que la cobriza lo veía asombrada por el gesto, ella tenía que entender que era un caballero por mucho que le costara admitirlo.

- Vamos - tironeo de su mano para hacerla entrar al establecimiento, él iba siempre allí así que de inmediato la cajera lo reconocio y le señalo su mesa - A-Al parecer vienes seguido - comento ella mientras la ayudaba a tomar asiento - Ordenaremos y nos iremos - señalo este mientras una mesera se acercaba, era la chica pelirroja que siempre lo atendía y coqueteaba.

- Una malteada de fresa, una rebanada de pastel de vainilla con decorados de fresa y un café expresso - le entrego el menú a la chica que parecía desorientada mientras él mantenía la mirada sobre Sakuno quien ajusto como debía ser su abrigo, miro su reloj, ni siquiera les iba a dar tiempo de desayunar y era lo que menos deseaba, tomo su celular y busco el número de su abuelo.

- ¿Sucede algo Ryoma? ¿Tú padre o madre? - sonrió levemente, su abuelo lo conocía demasiado bien, claro que más tarde tendría que decirle algunas cosas pero por ahora solo le importaba la chica delante de él, se levanto de su asiento y le hizo un gesto a la cajera quien entendio de inmediato para entrar a la cocina, se le había olvidado el para llevar - Llegare algo tarde a la universidad como mínimo diez minutos, ¿puedes hacer algo?, sabes que estoy en el concurso, por favor abuelo - le suplico a este que solo rió un poco.

Sakuno lo miraba como si estuviera loco - Llega veinte minutos tarde, llamare a los maestros para hablar de algo, nos vemos después querido nieto - sonrió levemente mientras colgaba, tendría que agradecerle como se debía más tarde, la cobriza estaba consternada o al menos eso demostraba su rostro - S-Su pedido - alzo la mirada observando a la cajera que se veía demasiado nerviosa, tomo la caja con la rebanada de pastel además de las dos bebidas y se levanto de su asiento.

- Vamos Sakuno... gracias - rodeo a la cajera para caminar a la caja donde estaba la pelirroja, llevo una de sus manos hacía los bolsillos traseros para extraer su cartera, extendio una de sus tarjetas de crédito mirando su reloj, tenían más de media hora para desayunar calmados en el campus, poco le importaban los chismes que saldrían.

- G-Gracias por su compra - le medio sonrió a la pelirroja para jalar de la mano a la cobriza girando el cuerpo para mirar la puerta de entrada del establecimiento y el aire se le fue de los pulmones, una mujer de no más de treinta años estaba igual o peor que él al verlo... la amante de su padre. 

* * *

Se sentía perdida, la mujer delante de ambos estaba pálida, ladeo la cabeza y observo que el peliverde estaba completamente enojado pero más que eso su mirada era de completo hielo hacía la mujer castaña que parecía querer huir de allí - R-Ryoma - lo llamo y este apreto su mano lo que le causo dolor de inmediato, no estaba midiendo su fuerza - Un gusto volver a verte Ryoma-kun - saludo la mujer y él tironeo de su agarre para hacerla caminar, la mujer se hizo a un lado de inmediato.

- Creí haberte dicho que no te cruzaras en mi camino de nuevo Anna - la mujer se tenso, lo noto de inmediato, el peliverde la jalo para que saliera del establecimiento y caminaran directo al auto, abrio la puerta para que entrara mientras le entregaba lo que habían ordenado, ladeo la cabeza mirando a la mujer que los miraba o mejor dicho lo miraba a él con una mueca de preocupación en el rostro, al parecer ambos se conocían.

El auto emprendio la marcha, giro el rostro viendo que él solo estaba concentrado en el camino, ni siquiera la miraba, no sabía porque pero ese Ryoma no le gustaba, la hacía estremerce de una manera que no le gustaba, el auto se detuvo en un alto y entonces lo observo, su pecho subía y bajaba, lo que quería decir que estaba enojado, furioso como mucho, quiza irritado, su mano se cernía demasiado al volante, estiro la mano para girar el volante en un giro brusco.

Noto que el peliverde la miraba sorprendido pero que se apresuraba a tratar de estacionar el auto correctamente, antes de que él reaccionara se estiro para apagar el motor mientras él se calmaba un poco - N-No voy a hacer preguntas personales, tienes que calmarte - le señalo mientras se bajaba del auto y caminaba de prisa hacía el asiento del piloto, le indico que se recorriera y este lo hizo tomando el desayuno.

Subio al vehículo para encenderlo y emprender la marcha, ladeo la cabeza observando que tenía los ojos cerrados puesto que ya no llevaba los lentes, algo dentro de su persona se removio al verlo de esa manera, quiza era que él escondía demasiadas cosas, no podía saberlas y sinceramente no estaba bien inmiscuirse en las mismas, sin embargo, era la primera vez que lo veía tan vulnerable y solo quería protegerlo, abrazarlo y no soltarlo jamás, era lo único que quería hacer con Echizen Ryoma. 

* * *

Observo a la cobriza estacionar el vehículo mientras él se calmaba poco a poco, tomo aire para bajar con cuidado, la cobriza ya lo esperaba abajo por lo que solo acciono la alarma y viro la vista observando a los estudiantes aún fuera de las aulas, lo que quería decir que su abuelo siendo el rector de la misma había cumplido su palabra.

- Vamos - la tomo de la mano para comenzar a caminar, como por arte de magia todo el mundo los miro con la boca abierta, se empezaron a juntar y murmurar cosas pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado, le daba lo mismo siendo honestos, caminaron por todo el campus ante las miradas de los demás estudiantes, se detuvieron delante de una mesa de las que se encontraban cerca a la cafetería, la miro acomodarse con calma y él hizo lo mismo, no la veía incomoda sino preocupada.

- Mi madre estaba esperando a mi hermano menor, tenía cinco meses, estaba embarazada con 31 años, los medicos dijeron que era un embarazo de alto riesgo, la mayor parte del tiempo tenía que estar en cama, mi padre no me dejaba verla ni nada de eso, una noche yo me encontraba con unos amigos en la biblioteca, era una "excusa" como lo llamaba mi padre pero era la verdad, estaba en la biblioteca con ellos investigando sobre la literatura inglesa, mi madre llamo de pronto quejandose del dolor y gritando, subí al auto con grandes prisas y maneje como loco, abrí la puerta y subí de prisa hacía su habitación, el servicio había sido movido a una casa para que mi madre pudiera estar sin estrés como él decía, había sangre a su alrededor, gritaba y lloraba, la lleve al hospital pero ya era demasiado tarde, el bebé estaba muerto, dos días después mi padre llego de su viaje y me golpeo hasta la inconsciencia, me culpo de la muerte del bebé cuando una semana después mi madre me dijo que Anna la había visitado, le dijo que era la amante de mi padre, que estaba embarazada igual, todo eso la hizo llorar, gritar, aventar cosas y por ende coloco demasiada presión en el feto... de ahí vino el aborto - comento de la nada observando que ella lo miraba con la boca abierta y con los ojos acuosos.

- Encontre a Anna, fui donde ella y la encontre en la cama con mi padre quien salio corriendo al verme allí, amaba a mi madre en ese entonces así que simplemente hice lo que creí correcto, la amenace, se que es malo pero solo quería proteger a mi madre... quien me odia - dejo a un lado el vaso de su café mirando que ella tenía la malteada en la boca, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su labio inferior temblaba un poco.

- ¿P-Por qué m-me estas diciendo esto? - pregunto con calma la cobriza aunque noto que estaba temblando después de escuchar su relato - Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie... creo que quería simplemente decirselo a alguien y dejar de sentirme un poco miserable, bueno tenemos clases diferentes Riuzaky... provecho - se levanto de su asiento tomando el vaso del café para levantar su mochila y girar el cuerpo.

No llevaba ni dos pasos cuando unas manos pasaron por su cintura y el peso de esa persona lo desequilibro lo justo para caer al césped con fuerza, el café se derramo pero sonrió un poco cuando sintio el calor de Sakuno sobre su cuerpo, escucho algunos leves hipidos y sintio que el peso que sentía desaparecía al menos un poco.

- L-Lo s-siento... lo siento tanto - no entendía porque se disculpaba pero al menos lo sentía sincero, la campana sonó pero ella no hizo el amago de bajarse de su espalda por lo que solo se quedaron tumbados en el césped, era consciente de que al día siguiente la posible foto que ya habían tomado estaría en el periodico escolar pero la verdad era que eso lo tenía sin cuidado, de pronto dejaron de escucharse las risas y voces así que suponía que justo en ese momento solo estaban los dos en el suelo. 

* * *

- Sakuno - la llamo con suavidad y noto que ella solo se quejaba un poco pero no hacía el intento de bajarse de su espalda, sabía que no estaba dormida pero al parecer estaba demasiado cómoda donde estaba, no era que se estuviera quejando pero si pesaba un poco - Sakuno - ella solo se movio un poco pero no bajo, dio un leve suspiro para pasar una de sus manos por la cadera de ella y girar de prisa, la observo verlo con un gesto de molestia en el rostro lo que lo hizo sonreir por completo siendo honestos.

- Lo siento - se disculpo observando que sus ojos estaban algo rojos al igual que su mejillas - Tengo sueño - señalo ella y él solo logro sonreir, la amaba de verdad, ella no era un juego a pesar de lo que todo el mundo creía, debía de estar loco si jugaba con ella, era la mujer que quería para siempre a su lado.

- De hecho nos hemos perdido veinte minutos de la primera clase así que... - y antes de que terminara la frase ella ya lo había empujado para correr donde su bolso y mandarle una mirada de furia - ¡T-Tú... si me récord de asistencias se ve afectado te matare Echizen! - le señalo furiosa y él aunque trato de contener la risa fallo estrepitosamente y termino soltando una carcajada lo que le valio el vaso de malteada en la cabeza, agradecía que este ya no tuviera nada.

- Vamos Riuzaky, nada malo pasara... vamos - se levanto de prisa tomando las cosas para comenzar a caminar jalandola en el proceso, noto que ella trataba de resistirse pero no funcionaba, entraron a su edificio y camino directo a su salón, ella lo noto y se sostuvo de los casilleros pero solo le costo que la tomara de las caderas para levantarla sobre su hombro.

- ¡S-Sueltame Echizen! ¡E-Echizen! - y antes de darse cuenta ya había abierto la puerta de su aula y todo el mundo los veía, el maestro observaba la escena con una mueca de furia pero al mismo tiempo de burla, era agradable que fuera jóven el mismo - Lo siento, sucede que mi novia Sakuno se quedo dormida sobre mi espalda así que le pido que por favor no tome su falta de prescencia, estaba aquí pero era solo que no quería bajarse de mi - algunas risas se escucharon en el aula, el profesor solo sonrió negando con la cabeza.

- No tendra inasistencia su novia señor Echizen - aseguro el profesor y sintio un golpe en la espalda, si no la bajaba lo más seguro era que lo iba a matar - ¡N-No soy su novia! - medio grito la cobriza mientras él la colocaba en el piso, sonrió como un niño a punto de hacer una travesura.

- Eres demasiado tímida cariño - ella lo miro indignada y antes de que dijera algo más la jalo de la muñeca para besarla pasando una de sus manos por su nuca para que de esa manera no tuviera escapatoria, una de las manos de ella viajo hacía su espalda como queriendo separarlo pero no se lo permitio, se abandono al calor de sus labios observando que el profesor giraba como si nada mientras los estudiantes gritaban, sonreían y extraían sus celulares, ella lo iba a matar pero estaba bien al menos por el momento.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer. **


	4. Capítulo IV

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**El Príncipe De Hielo  
**

**Capítulo IV**

Se separo de ella con suavidad observando que sus ojos estaban cerrados y que estaba sonrojada, una escena perfecta a sus ojos - Adoro su muestra de cariño pero tenemos clases señores - el profesor parecía un poco enojado, solto a Sakuno quien abrio los ojos y lo miro con furia verdadera - T-Te... - no la dejo terminar cuando la beso por última vez antes de acomodarse la mochila en el hombro.

- Nos vemos en la prueba - y dicho esto salio de allí, sabía que ella lo iba a matar pero sinceramente ese beso había valido la pena así que estaba bien, giro por el pasillo con dirección a su clase, sabía que el profesor no le diría nada, era una ventaja ser el nieto del rector además de tener las notas más altas entre los hombres de toda la universidad, se quedo quieto cuando su celular sonó, miro el número en la pantalla verificando que era su padre, lo más seguro es que ya estuviera enterado de los acontecimientos de la mañana.

- ¿Bueno? - escucho algunas palabras pero no eran para él, lo más seguro era que fueran para la secretaria de su padre - ¿Se puede saber qué diablos te sucede? - lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos era escuchar gritos o algo así, era lo que más le molestaba - No tengo porque darte explicaciones, sé que la que se hace llamar mi madre te informo que lleve a una chica a la casa, solo que sucede algo, no es solo una chica, es la mujer de mi vida, no planeo darles explicaciones en lo absoluto, tengo clases - colgó mientras abría la puerta de su clase llamando la atención de todos.

El profesor lo miro y solo le indico que entrara, camino hasta su asiento para disponerse a tomar notas, lo menos que necesitaba era que sus padres arruinaran su día, eso no iba a suceder, estaba simplemente harto de que hicieran eso siempre, se concentro en la clase olvidandose de todo por el momento. 

* * *

Sentía las miradas de todos sobre ella, iba a matar a Echizen, eso era lo que iba a hacer, no podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a besarla frente a todos, su celular vibro y lo tomo en sus manos cuidando que el profesor no la descubriera, abrio los ojos al ver que era su hermano, iba a tener una muerte dolorosa, algo se lo estaba diciendo, guardo su celular siguiendo tomando notas cuando escucho algunos gritos fuera del salón, todo mundo se alarmo, el profesor se levanto de su asiento para ir a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Te dije que te mantuvieras lejos de mi hermana! - era su hermano, se tenso de inmediato y se preocupo, quizo ir pero su profesor abrio y cerro la puerta, escucho más gritos y el sonido de algo, se levanto dejando sus cosas para medio tropezar con sus pies, salteo las bancas de sus compañeros para abrir la puerta, observo la escena delante de ella, Ryoma estaba contra un casillero con el labio sangrando mientras su hermano lo miraba furioso.

El profesor trataba de separarlos pero ninguno parecía reparar en su prescencia - Momo - llamo a su hermano y este la miro con furia, era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera, parecía que la odiaba y eso provoco que sus piernas temblaran del miedo que sentía en esos momentos - ¿Qué no era nada de lo que me estaba imaginando? ¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡Te dije que te quería lejos de Echizen! - le grito furioso, a ella nunca en su vida le había alzado la voz, hasta ese momento, quería explicarle pero las palabras no salían de sus labios.

- M-Momo, no es lo que crees, es la verdad - le indico y antes de darse cuenta este la tomo por los antebrazos para estrellarla contra un casillero, una mueca de dolor de inmediato se hizo presente, no era para menos, el golpe si le había dolido en serio - Confíe en ti, eres mi hermana menor, él juega con todas y lo hará contigo Sakuno, oficialmente eres como las demás, eres una p... - no lo dejo terminar cuando su mano se estrello contra su mejilla.

Podía sentir las lágrimas resbalando de sus ojos, empujo a su hermano y se alejo de allí corriendo, le dolía que le dijera algo como eso, no estaba mintiendo en lo absoluto, si, si había disfrutado del beso pero en la casa de Echizen no había pasado nada, era la verdad, subio las escaleras de prisa hasta abrir la puerta de la azotea para cerrar la misma y dejarse caer ante esta abrazandose a sus rodillas mientras lloraba con fuerza.

Su hermano estaba equivocado pero lo que más le dolía era como la iba a llamar, eso le afectaba más que nada en el mundo, le dolía demasiado el pecho, le dolía que su hermano no confiara en ella por esa razón su llanto se hizo más fuerte, era la primera vez que lloraba por razones como esas, solo quería que Ryoma la  
abrazara en esos momentos y eso quería decir solo una cosa... quiza ya no le molestaba tanto estar a su lado y eso era algo malo en definitiva. 

* * *

Paso su pulgar por su labio que en ese momento estaba sangrando, avanzo algunos pasos y giro al hermano de la cobriza para impactar su puño contra la mejilla del mismo - Ella no mentía imbécil, en mi casa no sucedio nada, dormimos en habitaciones separadas y puedes preguntarle a mi servicio cuando quieras, el beso se lo di yo aún cuando ella trato de separarme, ella no siente nada por mí, al menos por el momento pero no tenías que decirle nada de eso, te he dicho miles de veces aunque no me creas que ella no es un maldito juguete, ¡en verdad la amo! - le espeto con furia mientras lo hacía a un lado para entrar al aula de la cobriza.

El primer receso estaba a menos de diez minutos así que tenía que encontrarla porque la segunda prueba estaba cerca, tomo las cosas de la misma y salio de allí ante la mirada de todo mundo, comenzo con su camino escuchando conversaciones de los alumnos que contaban lo que acababa de pasar.

Giro por los pasillos hasta llegar a la azotea y subio de prisa las escaleras, abrio la puerta y la observo más allá sentada abrazada a sus rodillas, llorando como una pequeña niña, dejo sus cosas en el piso y corrio hasta verla, se coloco en cuclillas para quedar de igual manera y la jalo con suavidad, Sakuno no se resistio sino que simplemente lo abrazo con fuerza mientras sollozaba, odiaba verla de esa manera y más si era por su culpa - Lo siento - se disculpo con suavidad mientras ella se aferraba a su pecho con fuerza e hipaba.

- Lo siento, fue mi culpa - aseguro y ella negó con la cabeza mientras se separaba un poco de su cuerpo - N-No, no es tu culpa - aseguro con una leve sonrisa, noto el sonrojo en sus mejillas, sus ojos vidriosos, su cabello medio revuelto, era una imágen que se le antojo tan perfecta que quería simplemente inmortalizarla, se inclino levemente para rozar sus labios, pensó que ella se iba a alejar pero se quedo quieta, completamente quieta.

Poso una de sus manos por su nuca para atraerla hacía si, junto sus labios en un suave beso, las manos de ella seguían en su pecho sujetandose, cerro los ojos y se perdio en el beso disfrutando del calor que sentía en esos momentos, tomo una de las manos de ella para jalar su cuerpo con suavidad y recostarlo, tímidamente ella paso sus manos por su cuello para sujetarse, mordio ligeramente su labio para escuchar un jadeo de su parte aprovechando la oportunidad de adentrar su lengua y besarla con cada parte de su ser.

Se perdio por completo en la caricia que solo fue consciente del tiempo hasta que sus pulmones exigieron aire, se separo de ella observando que estaba hermosamente sonrojada, con los labios cerrados y con su cabello un poco pegado a su frente, la imágen más maravillosa, se recosto sobre su pecho escuchando un leve quejido de parte de ella, sonrió solamente y se dejo llevar por la sensación de tenerla así.

- Quedate así un poco, después del primer receso viene la competencia así que tenemos tiempo - le aseguro como si nada para quedarse allí no escuchando ninguna queja así que suponía que estaba bien además de que él realmente no deseaba quitarse de encima, le gustaba estar allí y quería quedarse allí. 

* * *

Tomo aire mientras trataba de no maldecir a la persona que se le había ocurrido esa prueba, al parecer el rumor de que Ryoma y ella eran novios era oficialmente "la bomba del año" por lo que justo en esos momentos se encontraba de esa manera con él - Deja de fruncir el ceño, no quiero que tu piel tenga imperfecciones - miro a su pareja y quizo golpearlo, de hecho lo hizo, alzo el puño y este de inmediato lo tomo al aire para jalarla en un rápido movimiento y colocarla delante, eso no estaba en sus planes en definitiva.

Los demás participantes los estaban viendo además del público donde podía jurar se encontraba su hermano - S-Sueltame - le pidio tratando de no sonar nerviosa, la competencia consistía en estar atados de manos hasta llegar a la meta, con la excepción de que el camino no era fácil puesto que era montañoso, si, montañoso y a ella le daba miedo por completo.

Detrás de la universidad había un complejo montañoso que los entrenadores de educación física usaban para los cursos mayores o las personas que competían en pruebas académicas, este año sería usado para el concurso, habían pendientes que se tendrían que pasar para llegar a la meta así que de cierta manera agradecía estar en el mismo equipo que Echizen porque al menos sabía que este no dejaría que nada malo le pasara.

Recibio un beso en la mejilla como respuesta y solo atino a sonrojarse como un tomate, este la solto y apreto un poco más su mano mientras acomodaba la gorra en su cabeza, suspiro un poco tratando de relajarse puesto que lo que menos deseaba era empezar a gritarle y que la pusieran con alguien más - ¿Tienes  
miedo? - ladeo la cabeza mirando al peliverde que la veía con un poco de preocupación, asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio.

- No dejare que nada te pase Sakuno, lo prometo - un vuelco acudio a su corazón al escuchar esas palabras, él de alguna u otra manera siempre lograba hacer que su corazón se agitara con fuerza - ¡A sus aros participantes! - tenían que colocarse dentro de un aro para salir en cuanto el disparo sonara, era un tanto complicado para algunos porque tendrían que esquivar a los demás pero agradecía que a su lado estuviera el peliverde porque era muy bueno en deportes.

Se colocaron como si fuera una prueba de carreras esperando el sonido para comenzar a correr, se relajo tratando de calmarse y de no estar más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba... el disparo hizo eco en sus oídos e iba a empezar a correr cuando observo que más participantes habían chocado entre sí - Lo siento - giro la cabeza pero solo sintio que Ryoma la cargaba al estilo princesa, eso solo era válido en esa parte de la competencia.

Este comenzo a correr sin ningún problema por entre los participantes atascados, para no caerse se sujeto de su cuello con un poco de fuerza y antes de darse cuenta estaban en la parte trasera de la universidad con nadie detrás, fue depositada en el suelo, iba a agradecerle al peliverde cuando este le dio un suave beso en los labios y la tomo de la mano antes de que le dijera algo para seguir con el recorrido, miro las pendientes rocosas y solo atino a apretar más la mano de Ryoma, lo menos que quería era perderse o algo así pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo... le gustaba sujetar la mano de él y esa era otra cosa que estaba mal en definitiva. 

* * *

Sujeto con fuerza la mano de la cobriza para ayudarla a descender con cuidado el tramo rocoso, estaba escuchando que algunos estaban teniendo problemas por los leves gritos de las chicas y las risas de los chicos, estaban aún lejos de ellos pero tenía que darse prisa sino deseaba que algo malo le sucediera a Sakuno, salto primero para mirar el camino, nadie se podía perder o al menos eso esperaba porque no deseaba ver a su abuelo preocupado.

- Sientate sobre la roca, te tomare de las caderas para que puedas saltar - ella asintió haciendo lo que le había pedido, la tomo de las caderas y la impulso para colocarla delante de él, la observo un poco agitada, el sol estaba en su punto, odiaba esa prueba no precisamente por la resistencia que pedía sino porque no le gustaba verla agitada a ella, la tomo de la mano para continuar con el camino, no estaban demasiado lejos, sin embargo, se detuvo cuando observo que tendrían que escalar un poco, eso si que iba a ser un problema.

- Te ayudare a subir e iré detrás de ti, ¿de acuerdo? - la vio negar de inmediato, bien, esa no era una opción en esos momentos - Confía en mí - le pidio con una leve sonrisa observando que ella se mordía el labio asintiendo finalmente, la ayudo a subir con cuidado para después empezar con su recorrido él igualmente, noto que ella subía de prisa y eso no estaba bien.

- Sakuno, tienes que ir calmada, jalaras demasiado el lazo y ambos terminaremos cayendo - medio le grito pero ella parecía estar ajena, fue entonces que recordo que ella le tenía miedo a las alturas, maldijo por no recordarlo y antes de darse cuenta noto que ella se tensaba y dejaba escapar un leve grito, la roca de la que se sostenía se quebro y en un rápido movimiento la sujeto de la cintura para que a ella no le sucediera nada, sin embargo, él si que termino chocando por completo contra las rocas, gimio de dolor al sentir una roca en su costado derecho demasiado filosa.

El hecho era que él había terminado boca abajo y ella había terminado en su espalda - ¡R-Ryoma! - su cabeza le estaba doliendo un poco, la sintio levantarse de inmediato mientras él trataba de hacer lo mismo - ¿E-Estás bien? - le pregunto sintiendo el dolor en todo su cuerpo, ella abrio los ojos, suponía que la imágen que le estaba dando no era la mejor, sentía un poco de sangre en la lateral derecha de la frente, llevo varios de sus dedos al costado derecho, lo mínimo que tenía era una cortada algo profunda pero nada de que alarmarse.

- E-Estás s-sangrando - le señalo ella y él se levanto sintiendose levemente mareado, era momento de continuar porque se había medio golpeado la cabeza lo que significaba que la adrenalina estaba corriendo por su cuerpo en esos momentos así que necesitaba atención médica cuanto antes, la tomo de la mano sin mediar palabra y busco una manera de subir, noto una leve pendiente, era lo suficientemente segura para alguien con miedo a las alturas.

Emprendio la marcha con Sakuno que trataba de hablarle, subio de prisa arrastrandola en el proceso - ¿R-Ryoma? - noto el tono de preocupación pero poco le importo simplemente siguio con el camino, observo no muy lejos a unas personas por lo que se apresuro a sujetar con fuerza su mano para empezar a correr, la notaba medio agitada pero no quería detenerse, él en verdad necesitaba la atención médica porque corría el riesgo de tener una conmoción cerebral.

- R-Ryoma - lo volvio a llamar y se detuvo un poco para verla, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, se veía culpable, lo noto en su mirada por lo que simplemente giro el cuerpo lo suficiente para besar sus labios, su vista se estaba nublando - Vamos - emprendio de nueva cuenta la marcha casi cargando a la cobriza para llegar a la meta, de inmediato noto a algunos profesores alarmados por su condición.

- ¡Echizen, Riuzaky! ¡¿Qué sucedio?! - se sujeto de la cobriza cerrando levemente los ojos, escucho algunos gritos pero él ya había caído en la inconsciencia por completo. 

* * *

Lo observo dormir en la cama, le habían colocado una gasa en la frente después de darle tres puntadas, su costado derecho había sido vendado además de que le habían inyectado un antibiótico solo por la rareza que había rodeado la roca, de hecho el rector había mandado un equipo para que verificaran aquello así que finalmente le habían colocado la inyección, se sentía culpable.

Había pasado por alto el decirle que le tenía miedo a las alturas, estaba sentada en otra cama simplemente viendolo dormir, se mordio ligeramente el labio, era completamente su culpa por no haberse fijado, por haberse asustado como una pequeña niña, enterro la cabeza en sus piernas mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, ese día simplemente había estado llorando por todo - Te he dicho que detesto cuando lloras... así que no llores - alzo la cabeza de inmediato viendo a Ryoma mirandola con una leve sonrisa.

En esos momentos se encontraban en la enfermería de la escuela, sin nadie a su alrededor puesto que la enfermera se había marchado por problemas personales, el rector le había pedido que le avisara cuando despertara pero lo único que hizo fue levantarse de donde estaba y correr a abrazarlo con muchas fuerzas, este simplemente atino a envolverla con cuidado entre sus brazos, dejo de llorar pero solo quería quedarse así con él.

- L-Lo siento - se disculpo con este que negó con la cabeza, ya le daba lo mismo si su hermano se enojaba, si estaba sintiendo algo por él porque lo único que quería en esos momentos era permanecer así y nada se lo iba a impedir - Esta bien, olvide por completo que le tenías miedo a las alturas así que en sí fue mi  
culpa por pedirte que hicieras algo que claramente te daba miedo - se separo de este y lo observo asombrada, no era su culpa pero se estaba disculpando cuando no tenía porque.

- N-No fue tu culpa sino la m... - no la dejo terminar cuando este simplemente la jalo con suavidad para colocarla debajo de su cuerpo, los colores subieron a su rostro y quizo cerrar los ojos pero no lo logro cuando él hizo una mueca de dolor al haber utilizado fuerza que de seguro en esos momentos no sentía - No fue tu culpa, ¿de acuerdo? - pregunto este mientras tomaba un poco de aire, noto que sus manos temblaban.

Ryoma no tenía nada de fuerza, sin embargo, eso no le impidio en lo absoluto acortar la distancia entre ambos para poder besarla, se dejo besar, había descubierto una cosa que le encantaba más que tomar la mano de él... que la besara, le encantaba la sensación de perderse en los labios del otro por eso dejo que este mordiera con suavidad su labio inferior para darle acceso completo, era una sensación que no había experimentado jamás puesto que encima él se había llevado su primer beso.

El beso se fue haciendo más demandante y antes de darse cuenta estaban en una posición un tanto comprometedora puesto que las manos de él pasaban por sobre su cabeza mientras la besaba y las piernas de ella estaban alrededor de su cintura, no quería llegar demasiado lejos pero era como si fuera necesario, como si ambos lo necesitaran, las manos de ella viajaron hacía su camisa para subirla con prisas, era como una necesidad latente, no les importaba donde estaban solo sabían que querían terminar lo que habían empezado.

En pocos segundos él ya no tenía camisa mientras sus manos subían la blusa de ella que con grandes prisas se despojo de la misma, las manos de la cobriza viajaron hacía el pantalón de él que se separo para despojarse del mismo pateandolo a quien sabe donde, Sakuno alzo las caderas y su pantalón de mezclilla le siguio a la demás ropa, estaban semidesnudos y la verdad era que les seguía dando lo mismo donde estaban en esos momentos, Ryoma mordio su cuello y ella lo araño en la espalda para no gritar, sintio los dedos de él desabrochando su sostén que fue tirado al suelo, ella nunca se dejaría llevar de esa manera pero solo quería seguir y seguir.

El bóxer de él fue removido por las manos nerviosas de ella mientras él la despojaba de la última prenda, era momento de detenerse y él lo sabía, no quería hacerle el amor de esa manera, quería que fuera romántico, intento separarse de su cuerpo pero Sakuno lo sujeto y negó con la cabeza - Y-Yo q-quiero que me ha... - no la dejo terminar al entrar poco a poco en ella, se perdio por completo en su calor, en el amor que le estaba ofreciendo, Sakuno mordio su cuello mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos, se apresuro a limpiarlas mientras entraba un poco más en ella... se olvidaron de todo, en ese momento solo existían ambos, solo ellos importaban ahí, ambos podían decir con seguridad que ese era el momento que más deseaban que durara para siempre, Ryoma la miro, mejillas sonrosadas, labios entreabiertos, ojos vidriosos, su piel perlada por el sudor, sonrió, esa era la imágen perfecta de la mujer que amaba.

No dudaba en lo absoluto de lo que sentía por ella, la amaba y ahora que la había hecho suya simplemente quería cuidarla, tenerla cerca y eso iba a hacer, él iba a luchar contra sus padres y contra todo para tenerla siempre a su lado, no iba a dejar que nadie los separara... iba a comerse el mundo a su lado.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	5. Capítulo V

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**El Príncipe De Hielo  
**

**Capítulo V**

La observo sentada en la cama del hospital con su camisa colocada, no su blusa, por supuesto que no, la camisa de él que le sentaba más que de maravilla - ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? - pregunto llamando la atención de la cobriza que se sonrojo bajando la mirada, una imágen demasiado tierna sin duda alguna, por razones como aquellas la amaba más que a su vida - P-Prometes no reirte - ¿en verdad había dicho eso?, ¡Dios!, acababa de hacer el amor en la enfermería de la escuela y ella le decía algo como eso... era algo malo pero en sus labios destilaba ternura.

- Lo prometo - aseguro aunque se daba una idea de lo que le iba a decir, solo que a diferencia de lo que ella creía no iba a reirse en lo absoluto - M-Me duelen las caderas y... no puedo levantarme, siento que en cualquier momento caere - aseguro en un tono bajo que gracias al silencio que los envolvía fue capaz de escucharlo, termino de acomodarse la ropa con calma, solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus respiraciones o al menos a eso él le parecía, tomo la mochila con las cosas de ambos en ella y camino hasta donde estaba Sakuno.

Paso sus dedos por su mentón haciendo que lo levantara, admiro sus hermosos ojos, su cabello estaba un poco pegado a la frente pero eso era más que normal, se inclino hasta besar sus labios con los de ella y le sonrió después de separarse mientras la admiraba, era una belleza en todo el sentido de la palabra - Te amo - aseguro para darle la espalda e indicarle con un movimiento de cabeza que se subiera sobre su espalda, la noto sonrojarse más que un tomate y solo pudo sonreir levemente, era demasiado linda para su propio bien.

Las delicadas manos de Sakuno pasaron por su cuello mientras sus piernas se enlazaron a su cintura, se impulso para cargarla escuchando un suave grito de su parte, se sentía cansado igualmente pero si ella estaba mal no iba a dudar en ponerla siempre primero, la sintio aferrarse más a su cuello pero no dijo nada, tan solo comenzo con su camino, abrio la puerta notando que los pasillos estaban completamente desiertos, miro su reloj con cuidado, las cuatro de la tarde, era demasiado tarde aunque sabía que en esos momentos habría algunos alumnos por el campus.

Comenzo con su camino a paso calmado mientras sentía la respiración calmada de Sakuno, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, ella se había dormido en su espalda y eso le encantaba mucho, más que mucho.

* * *

Descendio las escaleras con dirección al enorme campus de la universidad que estaba rodeado de árboles enormes, algunos alumnos los miraron como si de un planeta extraño vinieran, no era para menos porque después de todo eran ellos, siguio con su paso sin inmutarse ante nada cuando se detuvo completamente mirando al hermano de la cobriza que en ese momento dormía en sus brazos - Bajala ahora mismo, la llevare a mi casa - sentencio Momo y él solo ladeo la cabeza mientras negaba con la misma, era obvio que no la iba a ver partir con su hermano, antes muerto.

- La llevare a mi departamento, esta cansada después de todo lo que vivimos y no creo que le apetezca escuchar como la insultas... ya lloro una vez Momo - sentencio con frialdad viendo como el pelinegro solo desviaba la mirada apretando los puños, no era su culpa si sentía culpable, él había sido el imbécil al decirle cosas feas a su hermana cuando se suponía que tenía que cuidarla - Mis padres preguntaran por ella así que deja que me la lleve - ataco este y él solo solto una suave risa cuidando no despertar a Sakuno.

- ¿Esa es tu excusa? Antes muerto que permitir que la hagas llorar de nueva cuenta, me contactare con tus padres pero no se irá contigo - dicho esto siguio con su camino importandole poco la mirada de muerte del pelinegro, no era su problema si se sentía culpable o algo peor, él debía entender que no estaba jugando con Sakuno porque en verdad la amaba así que lo único que le importaba era verla sonreir a ella, eso era lo único que deseaba hacer siempre.

* * *

Se removio en la cama o en lo que parecía ser una, tenía frío y solo quería que el calor regresara a su cuerpo, jalo lo que parecían ser los edredones para cubrirse cuando escucho una risa suave por lo que abrio poco a poco los ojos observando el techo azul, giro la vista y entonces se levanto de la cama con prisas sintiendo un tirón en la parte baja de su espalda que la hizo gemir de dolor mientras apretaba con fuerza las sábanas - Debiste hacerlo con cuidado... aún te deben de doler las caderas por lo que prepare una ducha caliente - se sonrojo ante el comentario de Ryoma.

Recordo los acontecimientos recientes y ella solo quería salir huyendo de allí, le daba demasiada vergüenza todo lo que había pasado, tomo un poco de aire tratando de calmarse y no parecer asustada aunque lo estuviera - Vamos Sakuno, quiero cuidarte - un escalofrío recorrio su cuerpo cuando este se sento en la cama para pasar sus manos por sus piernas y por su espalda para cargarla al estilo princesa, se aferro con miedo a su cuello mientras este recorría lo que parecía ser un departamento, al parecer no estaban en la mansión del peliverde y ella como curiosa que era deseaba saber la razón.

Ryoma abrio una puerta con cuidado y se encontro con un enorme baño, camino pasando el inodoro además de el lavabo para abrir una cortina y abrio los ojos asombrada por la enorme bañera pero eso no era lo increíble, por supuesto que no sino que la misma estaba repleta de pétalos de rosas blancas y rosas, sonrió ante la maravillosa escena - Las rosas rojas no van conmigo, cualquier personas las usa y estas son mucho mejor... ya sabes que lo convencional no va conmigo porque soy especial - murmuro este cerca de su oído para colocarla de pie sobre la superficie del baño.

Los azulejos blancos estaban completamente fríos pero no se quejo ante el tacto, lo vio llevar sus dedos hacía los botones de la camisa que usaba y se tenso, no deseaba que la viera desnuda aunque ya lo había hecho pero es que le daba demasiada pena - R-Ryoma - lo llamo y este alzo la mirada, le sonrió para asentir con la cabeza y caminar hacía la puerta - Te dejare ropa en la cama, mientras tanto preparare la cena - asintió y dio media vuelta cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta, se despojo con movimientos pausados de la camisa.

Entonces recordo que él le había dicho que la amaba, eso era demasiado para ella porque no sabía que contestar, entro en la bañera sintiendo el aroma de los pétalos de rosas en el agua y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no solo ese era el detalle, algunas velas aromaticas estaban colocadas en una superficie que estaba un poco más arriba de la bañera, sonrió como una niña pequeña, él en verdad se estaba esforzando en la relación o lo que fuera que tuvieran por como la estaba tratando y le gustaba mucho.

* * *

Movio la comida con maestría mientras continuaba escuchando el sonido de la música en sus oídos, demasiado bueno para él, siguio cortando algunos ingredientes olvidandose de todo por el momento, había llamado a los padres de la cobriza, se había sorprendido cuando la madre de la misma le había dicho que no se preocupara, que Sakuno ya era mayor para dejar de pedir permiso, escucho de fondo la voz de su padre gritando que si quería que no volviera en un tiempo, ¿qué pasaba con ellos?.

Estaba empezando a creer seriamente que los padres eran verdaderamente animales o algo así porque no tenían sentimientos, dio un leve suspiro, jamás había pensando eso de la cobriza, es decir, él suponía que su relación con sus padres era más que buena pero al parecer estaba más que equivocado, corto con maestría la carne para dejarla resbalar por el filo de la sartén escuchando el sonido del aceite haciendo contacto con la misma, el sonido de algo cayendo llamo su atención porque la música no estaban tan alta, apago de prisa la estufa.

Se apresuro a dejar lo que estaba haciendo para correr a su habitación donde se sorprendio al ver a Sakuno en el suelo con una mano en la cadera, usaba el polerón de la pijama que le había dejado sobre la cama siendo este de color gris con algunas figuras azules, usaba el short color azul marino que dejaba ver sus piernas esbeltas pero no era momento de admirar su cuerpo, corrio donde ella para verla con una mano en la cintura, en serio que se le había ido la mano al momento de hacerle el amor poque sus caderas estaban hechas polvo.

Coloco sus manos entre sus piernas y su espalda para cargarla con suavidad - Lo siento, esto es mi culpa... debí de detenerme a tiempo porque lo menos que quería era verte lasti... - ella no lo dejo terminar al besarlo castamente separandose de inmediato con el rostro completamente rojo, solo sonrió al verla de esa manera para besar su frente - Te traere la cena a la cama, descansa, no quiero que nada malo te suceda - aseguro dando media vuelta pero la mano de ella sobre su camisa no lo dejo continuar.

Giro el rostro viendo como Sakuno tenía baja la mirada pero lo sujetaba, sus perfectos dedos estaban temblando, algo le decía que no le gustaba verla de esa manera, seguro que había hecho algo malo sin querer así que tenía que disculparse - R-Ryoma... t-también... t-te a-amo - su corazón se agito ante esa confesión, sintio el aire faltante en sus pulmones y solo atino a girarse para abrazar a la cobriza como si la vida se le fuera en ello tirandola sobre la cama escuchando una suave risa de parte de ella.

Sakuno lo amaba y con tan solo eso era simplemente feliz... como nunca lo hahbía sido.

* * *

- Esto es estresante - aseguro ella de la nada mirando los apuntes de ese día, no entendía nada, la suave risa del peliverde la hizo hacer un mohín, ambos se encontraban en la cama con algunos platos de la cena desperdigados sobre la misma al igual que cuadernos, ella se encontraba entre las piernas de Ryoma pues este había terminado los deberes escolares hace más de dos horas y ella no podía con los suyos - Vamos, son casi las diez de la noche y debes dormir así que date prisa con la tarea - pidio y ella solo hizo un mohín.

Ese día particularmente estaban complicados, no podía hacerlos sola y necesitaba que Ryoma la ayudara pero no se lo iba a decir, antes muerta que hacerlo - ¿Necesitas ayuda Sakuno? - negó de inmediato con la cabeza ante la sonrisa de este que solo beso sus cabellos causandole un estremecimiento en cada parte de su cuerpo - Deja allí y guarda las cosas, lo hare más tarde porque tú necesitas descansar - abrio los ojos sorprendida ante ese comentario, no esperaba que se comportara así con ella.

Le resultaba raro que fuera tan buena persona cuando mostraba ante todos que era completamente de hielo - R-Ryoma - lo llamo y este ladeo la cabeza para verla con una sonrisa algo cálida pero no por completo - Lo hare más tarde solo dormire un poco contigo - ella negó con la cabeza mientras se mordía un poco el labio, no sabía como abordar ese tema y estaba demasiado nerviosa ante la mirada penetrante del peliverde - Tengo una pregunta para ti Sakuno - se sorprendio al escuchar ese comentario, no esperaba que le volteara las palabras.

Asintió dandole a entender que le hiciera la pregunta - ¿Cómo es tú relación tus padres? - se tenso ante aquello y solo atino a bajar la mirada, ese era un tema que odiaba tocar, pocas personas lo sabían, de hecho solo dos pero no era momento de pensar en aquellas cosas, miro a Ryoma que parecía en verdad interesado en saber la respuesta, ella no quería que supiera sobre su vida, bien podía intentar cambiar el tema pero de alguna manera sentía que no era justo porque después de todo le había dicho que lo amaba así que lo único que podía hacer era decirle la verdad.

- Siempre tienen viajes de negocios, mi padre espera que Momo se haga con el control de la empresa una vez termine la universidad, se supone que la misma esta dividida en partes iguales pero hace seis meses mi padre cambio ese estatuto... oficialmente mi hermano es quien la heredara por completo así que yo no tendre nada de dinero una vez termine la universidad, solo se que mi padre no me quiere, no se porque pero no me quiere y mi madre, el asunto con ella es complicado, algunas veces me abraza y me dice que me quiere pero otras simplemente es cruel conmigo, siento que ninguno de los dos me quiere y Momo siempre me cuida aunque bueno tú escuchaste como te trato así que... - Ryoma solo beso sus labios y ella sonrió un poco.

Este le alboroto el cabello con una sonrisa - No somos tan diferentes, nuestra relación con nuestros padres no es buena en lo absoluto... mi padre es cruel conmigo ¿sabes?, yo tenía el sueño de ser tenista pero él lo hizo a un lado porque quería que me enfocara en mis estudios, por ese entonces mi madre me lo pidio igual y bueno yo solo quería su felicidad así que accedí, sin embargo, después todo se esfumo con lo del aborto de mi hermanito, termino horrible nuestra relación, mi madre me odio aunque ella sabía que no era mi culpa, nunca le dijo a mi padre de su amente y dejo que solo yo cargara la culpa, los malos tratos, los golpes, los gritos, los insultos porque supongo que ese era su camino fácil - algunas lágrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos mientras él la miraba con una leve sonrisa.

Sin saber porque o quiza simplemente lo abrazo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, no quería verlo sufrir acababa de descubrir aquello, lo único que deseaba era verlo feliz y quería hacerlo feliz... solo él y ella.

* * *

Aún en esos momentos mientras besaba sus labios seguía sin entender como es que habían terminado de esa manera, los platos de comida estaban desperdigados sobre el suelo, lo más seguro es que la alfombra estuviera hecha un asco pero le daba lo mismo, las libretas de notas al igual que los libros estaban en un lugar seguro por decirlo de esa manera, descendio en un camino de besos por su cuello escuchandola jadear ante el contacto, le gustaba lo que causaba en ella, podía ser egoísta pero solo la quería para él.

Él jamás le había hecho el amor a nadie, hablaba en serio, claro que tenía encuentros sexuales con chicas que conocía en bares pero era solo sexo, recordaba que cuando era niño estando en su habitación escuchaba a su madre gritar, más tarde entendio que no era lo que comunmente llamaban plancer, no, su padre la lastimaba durante el acto íntimo y él termino odiando aquello, por ese entonces tenía una nana que con una sonrisa cariñosa le explico que no era tener sexo sino hacer el amor... justo lo que estaba haciendo con Sakuno.

Admiro el semblante de la mujer que amaba, los ojos brillantes y llorosos a causa del placer pero más que eso llenos de amor... hacía él... cuando se hacer el amor no importa nada, no se piensa en un él o en un ella, se piensa en un nosotros, hay personas que dicen que simplemente debes concentrarte en darle placer al otro pero no porque si tú sientes placer él o ella lo sentiran... se dedico a besar sus clavículas dejando una pequeña marca para después descender por sus pechos, aquellos montes urales que tenían la talla precisa de sus manos.

Le sorprendía lo hermosa que era, nadie la merecía, ni siquiera él, mordio con gula el hueso de su cadera escuchando un gemido que le causo escalofríos en cada parte de su cuerpo, la amaba más que a su vida, regreso hacía sus labios pero antes de besarla se detuvo viendola, labios rojos por los besos y un poco hinchados, perfectos, desde hace mucho que no veía a una mujer como lo que era, solo la veía como un objeto para satisfacer necesidades, su madre por desgracia le había dado ese significado al ser tan sumisa con su padre.

Solo que después de tanto tiempo alguien le había dicho NO al gran Echizen Ryoma, esa chica que lo miraba con una ligera sonrisa, esa chica que en esos momentos lo estaba volviendo loco, ella le había dicho que no a él, había sido gracioso su primer encuentro... estaban en la cafetería y al verla simplemente había quedado prendado de ella, es que era simplemente una belleza, pensó que había muerto, amablemente o mejor dicho altaneramente le había pedido una cita, toda la cafetería estaba al pendiente de su plática así que él esper el si.

El si nunca llego porque ella le avento la leche en el rostro mientras le decía claramente que ni en sus sueños saldría con él, inexplicablemente desde ese momento simplemente quería saber más de ella por lo que empezo a perseguirla y después de un tiempo ella lo amaba y él la amaba... eso era todo lo que siempre había querido.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**

**Aviso que estare subiendo otro RyoSaku dentro de nada, fue una idea algo loca pero espero que les guste, es algo medio triste o al menos lo que considero triste. Espero me apoyen en el nuevo proyecto.**


	6. Capítulo VI

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**El Príncipe De Hielo  
**

**Capítulo VI**

Estiro un poco el cuerpo mirando a Sakuno durmiendo a su lado, amaba verla dormida cerca de él, miro el reloj en la mesita de al lado y observo la hora, era aún temprano pero era hora de leventarse, se bajo con cuidado de la cama para colocarse los bóxers y encaminarse hacía la ducha, entro en la misma caminando directo a la bañera para temporizar la misma, entro después de unos momentos para despojarse de la ropa por completo y entrar en la bañera, había hecho la tarea de Sakuno cuidando que la letra no se notara demasiado.

En su mente le agradecio a su padre por haberle metido miedo cuando era niño que tuvo la necesidad de falsificar salidas a viajes a escolares temiendo que no lo dejara ir, tomo el shampoo con calma, era consciente de que Sakuno no iba a poder caminar bien pero ya le daba lo mismo siendo sinceros, le tenía sin cuidado por el momento aunque ya sabía que ella se iba a sonrojar y demás, termino con la ducha para salir de la misma tomando una toalla y colocarla alrededor de su cintura, camino con pasos calmados por los azulejos hasta abrir la puerta.

Camino directamente al armario tomando lo necesario para comenzar a vestirse, una vez listo se apresuro a preparar el desayuno, tomo lo necesario de la nevera, prendio la estufa cuando su celular sonó, odiaba aquello de verdad, miro el número de su padre, dio un largo suspiro porque era más que consciente de que iba a necesitar paciencia - ¿Bueno? - alejo un poco el aparato al escuchar un grito a lo lejos, lo más seguro era que en esos momentos estuviera desquitandose con el servicio por su culpa como siempre lo decía.

- ¡Te quiero ahora mismo en casa, tienes una cita con tú prometida! ¡No me obligues a llevarla a tu escuela para que todo el mundo este enterado de que estas comprometido! - extrañamente esas palabras no le causaron miedo ni nada porque su prometida en esos momentos estaba en su cama así que seguía sin entender la necedad de su padre - Mi prometida esta en mi casa, si quieres puedes llevar a la otra, me dara lo mismo - dicho esto colgo guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, giro para mirar el reloj, era hora de levantar a la bella durmiente y sabía como hacerlo.

* * *

Se removio levemente en la cama al sentir un suave beso en su mejilla, se quejo cuando sintio los dedos de Ryoma sobre sus labios, abrio poco a poco los ojos para observarlo cerca de su rostro con una hermosa sonrisa - Buenos días princesa - saludo este con una enorme sonrisa en los labios que solo la hizo sonreir como tonta porque eso era justo lo que causaba el peliverde en ella, una sobredosis de emociones - B-Buenos días - saludo con un sonrojo enorme porque sentía su cara arder, este solo solto una suave risa para besar sus labios castamente.

- Es hora de lenvantarse, puedes usar la ducha, te dejare ropa sobre la cama, date prisa que aún tienes que desayunar - jamás había esperado de él aquello, siempre había pensado que era un tonto pero era todo lo contrario, era caballeroso, atento, sabía cocinar cuando había imaginado que el agua hasta se le quemaba pero no, no era así, este se levanto de la cama de un salto para caminar hasta lo que un mueble que estaba cerca del armario, lo miro con curiosidad mientras se levantaba de la cama colocandose las pantuflas.

Ryoma camino hacía donde ella tomando su mano colocando un anillo justo en el dedo de compromiso, abrio los ojos asombrada al ver que era hermoso, era una especie de medialuna incrustada con diamantes rosas y blancos, una belleza en su totalidad - Era el anillo de mi abuela... sucede que es con el que se comprometio con mi abuelo así que... mi padre quiere que contraiga matrimonio con una chica, él la llama mi prometida pero yo no la veo como la misma, a quien amo y quiero en mi vida es solo a ti así que... no es una propuesta pero... ¿me harías el honor de esperar para ser mi esposa? - pregunto este un tanto nerviosa.

Ella aún estaba asimilando toda la reciente información, solo sonrió levemente, si Ryoma le decía que él realmente no veía a su prometida como justo eso entonces le iba a creer, no le había dado razones para desconfiar así que estaba bien - S-Si - murmuro con una sonrisa completamente llena de felicidad, lo siguiente que sintio fue que este la tomaba del mentón con suavidad para juntar sus labios en un suave beso, no supo en que momento se torno en algo más lleno de pasión hasta que termino contra la pared, aún le dolían las caderas así que lo mejor era detenerse en ese momento.

Pero parecía que Ryoma no deseaba aquello porque la tomo de las caderas levantandola lo suficiente como para enrollar sus piernas en la cintura de este, descendio por su cuello con un camino de suaves besos que le estremecieron por completo el cuerpo, este se separo de ella - Por mucho que me encataría continuar no podemos porque tenemos universidad, date una ducha que aún tienes que desayunar - beso su nariz en un gesto tierno que la hizo reir suavemente para bajarla con cuidado mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía la cocina.

Ella solo sonrió mientras caminaba a la ducha, estaba por primera vez en su vida feliz, muy feliz de hecho.

* * *

La observo tratando de no moverse demasiado en la silla mientras intentaba desayunar, era un poco divertido verla de esa manera pero no lo suficiente como para levantarse de su asiento y tomarla de la mano, tomo asiento en esa silla y la obligo a sentarse sobre sus piernas con calma, al menos de esa manera no sentiría lo duro de la superficie de la silla por lo que estaba bien, Sakuno comenzo a comer con calma y él miro su reloj, faltaba una hora para que empezara la universidad así que aún había tiempo.

Noto que el anillo se le veía de maravilla, él realmente quería algo serio con ella, no mentía en lo absoluto, la amaba y deseaba pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, la vio terminar de desayunar para levantarse con calma, en verdad que las caderas debían de dolerle mucho, se levanto de la silla con una sonrisa - Lavare los platos, tú alista tus cosas que ya nos vamos - la cobriza asintió para caminar con dirección a la habitación mientras él levantaba los platos pero sintio que Sakuno lo sujetaba del suéter que portaba en esos momentos por lo que giro el cuerpo.

Una sonrisa surco sus labios al verla sonrojada con la cabeza baja mientras mordía su labio, era más que obvio que quería pero era demasiado vergonzosa con respecto a lo mismo por lo que no dudo en tomarla del mentón observando aquel sonrojo que siempre le había encantado, la beso con suavidad, a penas un roce pero lo suficiente como para sentirla estremecerse, mordio ligeramente su labio inferiro y así comenzo el tipo de besos que a los dos les encataba más que nada, se separo después de unos minutos besando su frente para que ella saliera literalmente corriendo de allí, era demasiado tierna para su propio bien.

Termino de tomar los platos y vasos para caminar al fregadero y comenzar con la labor de lavarlos, una vez estuvieron listos se lavo las manos para girar sobre sus talones y verla esperandolo en el sillón, sonrió por la leve mueca de dolor en su rostro porque eso le hacía saber que él había sido el primer hombre en ella y que planeaba ser el último porque no iba a permitir que alguien más la tocara, camino hasta donde ella para tomar su mochila y el bolso de la cobriza para tomarla de la mano emprendiendo la marcha hacía la universidad donde sabía todo el mundo esperaba por ambos.

* * *

El auto emprendio la marcha y ella solo trataba de no sentir dolor pero toda la espalda baja le dolía, sinceramente esperaba que nadie lo notara aunque conociendo a los curiosos de la universidad era más que obvio que si que lo iban a notar, Ryoma iba concentrado en el camino hasta que el sonido del celular de él llamo la atención de ambos, este se apresuro a teclear algo en el mismo para poner el altavoz, en verdad que no quería ocultarle nada y ella estaba feliz de que fuera así porque en verdad estaba enamorada de él.

- Tú lo pediste Ryoma, tu prometida, tu madre y yo estamos en tu universidad esperando por ti - se tenso ligeramente al escuchar eso, en pocas palabras iba a conocer a su rival, la suave risa del peliverde la hizo ladear la cabeza, se veía demasiado sereno - Mi prometida esta aquí, en el auto conmigo, si quieres empezar con una guerra entonces estoy listo padre, no te tengo miedo - sentencio su novio como si nada, eso le gustaba de él, nunca le tenía miedo a nada, parecía exactamente como todo el mundo lo describía, de hielo.

- Esa chica te dejara, solo quiere tú dinero y lo sabes - se sorprendio por aquello, si ella lo menos que quería en la vida era dinero, después de los años que había vivido con sus padres lo menos que deseaba era saber algo de dinero y era en serio - No la conoces padre, deja de intentar acabar conmigo, no quiero una guerra pero si es lo que tú quieres entonces allá vamos, la chica que esta a tu lado no es mi prometida, si quieres que todo el mundo este enterado de ello entonces así será - dicho esto colgo mientras detenía el auto frente a una cafetería.

Lo vio desabrocharse el cinturón, ella iba a hacer lo mismo pero este negó con la cabeza - No tardo - asintió para verlo bajar de prisa, se veía demasiado bien su novio, noto su altura, había crecido mucho más que el primer año, ahora entendía porque todo el mundo quería una cita con él, bueno al menos toda la población de mujeres, cinco minutos después salio con una malteada de fresa en sus manos, camino hasta su lado del auto y se la extendio con una sonrisa - Siempre he visto que llegas con una así que... - sonrió enternecida por el gesto, era muy lindo cuando se lo proponía.

Emprendio de nueva cuenta la marcha hacía la universidad y ella trato de tomar valor porque al parecer iba a conocer a la prometida de Ryoma y lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos era sentirse débil, tenía que empezar a ser fuerte si de verdad querían estar juntos.

* * *

Estaciono el auto con calma para apresurarse a desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad, bajo del auto tomando su mochila al igual que el bolso de Sakuno para caminar a la puerta de la misma, la abrio con una sonrisa, sentía la mirada de toda la universidad sobre ambos pero le daba lo mismo, la tomo de la mano con una sonrisa que ella le devolvio con timidez, ella de verdad era dulce andando, caminaron con pasos calmados hasta que vio a su padre, su madre estaba sentada en la banca de una de las mesas alrededor del campus haciendo algo en su celular.

Observo a Haruka, su prometida pelirroja de ojos azules que los miraba como si quisiera matarlos, eso no estaba bien en lo absoluto pero no sentía miedo para nada - Suelta su mano ahora mismo, ¡eres mi prometido! - grito la chica pelirroja llamando por completo la atención, eso era justo lo que quería evitar pero al parecer no iba a poder ser así, tomo un poco de aire mientras jalaba la mano de la cobriza para colocarla delante de él apretandola contra su cuerpo mientras le sonreía a las tres personas delante que parecían querer acabar con ambos.

- Tú no eres mi prometida Haruka, me niego a querer formar una familia contigo, ella es la mujer que amo - sentencio con frialdad y la pelirroja solo lo miro con dolor en sus ojos, si esa chica sentía algo por él en verdad lo lamanteba porque él solo tenía ojos para Sakuno - Pero a nosotros si nos interesa que formes una familia con la pelirroja y que te alejes de mi hija - ambos voltearo a ver a la tercera persona que había hablado, noto que Sakuno se tensaba, sintio el miedo en cada parte de su cuerpo, identifico de inmediato a su padre quien se veía furioso.

¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Jamás había esperado aquello para ser sincero - Voy seriamente en una relación con su hija señor, no estoy jugando - le señalo al hombre que usaba un traje blanco quien solo lo miro con una sonrisa como si aquello no le importara en lo más mínimo - Mi hijo nos ha dicho la clase de persona que eres, no pienso dejar que estes con mi hija, de hecho pienso llevarme hoy mismo a Sakuno fuera del país - la sola idea de perderla hizo que su corazón se oprimiera, miro a su padre que lo miraba con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, él lo había planeado todo.

- No pienso dejar que la aparten de mí, antes muerto - coloco a Sakuno detrás de si mientras apretaba los puños y miraba con odio a su padre que le sostuvo como si nada la mirada, de verdad lo odiaba con cada parte de su ser - Odiara tener que ensuciarme las manos contigo niño, alejate de mi hija ahora, tú padre llamo solicitando mi ayuda y mi familia esta de acuerdo en que no los vamos a dejar juntos, son niños así que dejen de jugar - miro más allá a Momoshiro, jamás había pensado que este le dijera a su padre la clase de chico a pesar de las veces en las que le había dicho a él que de verdad amaba a su hermana.

- No, Sakuno se queda conmigo, no voy a permitir que la alejen de mí - señalo molesto aunque tenía miedo, por primera vez en su vida tenía miedo, miedo de que le quitaran lo que más amaba en su vida - Sakuno, tienes tres para venir conmigo, no creo que quieras que tu noviecito resulte herido, anda que tu vuelo sale en dos horas - la noto temblar, él podía pero algo le decía que ella no iba a poder, noto que dos camionetas se estacionaban cerca de donde ambos se encontraban, todo mundo miraba la escena con miedo pero nadie hacía nada, nadie lo ayudaba y eso lo estaba matando.

De las dos camionetas bajaron varios hombres vestidos de negro, identifico a la seguridad de su pade, supuso que los otros eran de la familia de Sakuno - El tiempo se esta agotando niña, quiero que estes aquí antes de que pierda la paciencia - giro el cuerpo para mirarla temblar, eso no estaba pasando, que alguien le dijera que no estaba pasando, no la iban a alejar de su lado, nadie se la iba a quitar, ella era suya y él era suyo - Sakuno, mírame, Sakuno... por favor - ella lo miro con los ojos vidriosos, su corazón dolio al verla de esa manera.

Él sabía que no iban a poder estar juntos en ese momento... lo sabía, ambos lo sabían, con el poder que tenía no iba a poder tenerla a su lado en ese momento, lo sabía pero aún así dolía pensar que tendría que dejar que se la llevaran - R-Ryoma, no, no... p-por favor - y ella lo entendía, ambos lo entendían, ambos sabían que no era el momento de estar juntos, no cuando no podían con sus padres, no cuando no podían con el peso de tener que heredar fortunas o al menos en su caso, no podían luchar contra las personas a las que les importaba más el dinero que la felicidad de sus propios hijos, de su propia sangre.

- Sakuno, todo saldra bien, lo prometo... siempre serás tu... estaremos jun... - no termino la frase cuando sintio que alguien lo apartaba de ella mientras ella intentaba ir detrás pero las manos de un hombre vestido de negro no se lo permitieron al sostenerla por la cintura - ¡R-Ryoma! - de sus hermosos ojos caían lágrimas, odiaba verla llorar, odiaba verla de esa manera - ¡Sakuno! - forcejeo con los hombres, se separo de uno y estrello su puño en este para intentar correr, no quería dejarla, sabía que no podían estar juntos en ese momento pero una parte de él se negaba a aquello.

Pateo a alguien más para intentar llegar a ella - ¡Sakuno... te amo... siempre serás tú! ¡Sakuno! - sintio el golpe de alguien en su mejilla para a continuación sentir una patada que le saco el aire por completo - ¡R-Ryoma... s-siempre serás tú... Ryoma te amo! ¡Ryoma! ¡N-No, no, no, no, no... Ryoma! - intentaba levantarse pero no podía, los golpes que sentía en esos momentos no lo dejaban levantarse, escucho el sonido de una camioneta y después nada... el príncipe de hielo... lloraba.

* * *

Intentaba por todos los medios dejar de temblar, de verdad que lo estaba intentando pero le era inevitable, su corazón dolía, dolía mucho, los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes hasta llegar a lastimarle la garganta - P-Pequeña - su hermano la llamo y ella lo miro con verdader odio en sus odios, lo odiaba porque era su culpa que su padre acudiera al llamado de padre de Ryoma, Momoshiro les había dicho la clase de persona que era el peliverde pero él no lo conocía como ella, no sabía quien era Echizen Ryoma y ella si.

- Te odio - le sentencio con todo el aplomo que junto observando el destello de dolor en los ojos de su hermano, ella solo quería estar al lado de Ryoma, quería saber si estaba bien, si iba a poder vivir sin ella porque ella no lo iba a hacer, ella no iba a poder vivir sin él - Viajaras a Los Ángeles, no saldras de allí en un buen tiempo, olvídate del niño que contraera matrimonio en tres días - y ante esas palabras las lágrimas salieron en forma de gritos mientras su padre simplemente la despreciaba con la mirada... ¿las personas eran capaces de sentir su corazón congelado?, ella creía que si porque este ya no latía en lo absoluto... sin embargo, ella sabía que se volverían a encontrar porque después de todo estaban destinados a estar juntos, lucharían para que fuera así y no importaba cuanto tiempo tardaran en volver a encontrarse porque lo harían y entonces serían felices... ella creía firmemente en aquello.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios y espero no quieran matarme.**


	7. Capítulo VII

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Primero que nada dejare en claro algunos puntos: El FF no se basa en el concurso, sino que por el contrario es solo una referencia de donde empieza la historia, por lo que lo dejo solo en algunos capítulos y a partir de este lo quito para empezar una historia sin relación alguna con el concurso.**

**Segundo: Este capítulo se basa en la primera semana después de la separación, las cosas pasan algo rápidas pero en los siguientes dos capítulos se aclararan con calma y precisión.**

**Tercero: Hare dos especiales donde se relatara la historia de Sakuno y Ryoma durante cinco años en los cuales no se veran, después de esos cinco años se reencontraran y la historia empezara de nuevo. **

**Espero sinceramente no se molesten por esto y sigan el fic porque siendo sincera creo que tiene potencial.**

**De antemano me disculpo por no haber contestado sus comentarios pero no sabía como, ahora que se los contestare. Gracias por ellos porque de verdad me sacan una sonrisa. Espero sigan apoyandome con esta historia. GRACIAS.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**El Príncipe De Hielo  
**

**Capítulo VII**

Miro el anuncio del concurso, aquel concurso que los había unido en el juego del amor, noto a las personas que lo miraban y susurraban algunas cosas, él pocas veces lloraba en la vida y tan solo hace un día había llorado como nunca frente a toda la universidad pero ahora estaba calmado, aunque fuera increíble de creer estaba calmado, no sentía nada, ¿dolor?, para nada, al menos eso tenía que fingir por el bien de ella y el de él, porque a pesar de todo de lo que se había enterado no le deseaba el mal, un nuevo caparazón se había instalado en su corazón y era en esos momentos en los que dudaba que ella pudiera romperlo cuando volvieran a encontrarse.

**Amaba** a Sakuno pero después de escuchar algunas cosas de los labios de su padre estaba empezando a creer que nunca iban a estar juntos, sin embargo, una pequeña luz de esperanza estaba allí y eso era lo importante en esos momentos o al menos ahora, en ese día, ya vería mañana, porque después de todo no era amor sino que simplemente el sentimiento estaba en tiempo pasado, tomo el borde el anuncio y sin ningun reparo lo despego de la pared haciendolo trizas dejando el contenido en el suelo ante la mirada atónita de los demás estudiantes - Son solo estupideces - sentencio con frialdad refiriendose al concurso que había ganado el día anterior.

Incluso con los golpes de los guardias de su padre había sido capaz de seguir compitiendo con la excepción de que sus estúpidas fans habían botado por él en la prueba del "más sexy", eso le daba lo mismo, se acomodo la gorra sobre sus cabellos y emprendio la marcha hacía su aula con la cabeza en alto, noto que algunas personas lo miraban con lástima pero no dijo nada, su celular sonó y lo tomo del bolsillo trasero del pantalón de mezclilla que usaba en esos momentos, observo unos segundos el número de su prometida y contesto.

- ¿Deseas algo? - pregunto con calma mientras subía las escaleras acomodandose con la otra mano el collar que portaba - Tenemos una cita después de tu escuela Ryoma-kun así que quería confirmar que no lo hubieras olvidado - comento ella con ese tono chillón que en esos momentos no le molestaba - No la olvide, nos vemos allí - dicho esto colgo y giro sobre sus pies hacía la izquierda caminando hasta su aula, la puerta estaba cerrada, llegaba tarde pero le daba lo mismo, abrio la puerta llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros y la del profesor que lo miraba asombrado.

Entro sin mediar palabra alguna para caminar hasta su asiento en las filas traseras, extrajo su cuaderno y del mismo se cayo aquel dibujo que había mandado a hacer con un chico de artes de quien sabe que, el retrato de Sakuno, lo miro durante unos segundos y se levanto de su asiento llamando la atención de todos, camino hasta el bote de la basura para tomar el retrato y mirarlo unos segundos más, lo rompio sin ninguna consideración botando todos los trozos en el bote caminando de regreso a su asiento con la mirada fría.

El Ryoma cariñoso, atento, amoroso se había ido con ella y no iba a volver, no después de saber que ella había estado con él solo por su dinero, porque como no iba a heredar su esúpida empresa había recurrido a ir detrás de él solo en busca de dinero, era una completa maldita y no pensaba perder su tiempo en basura como ella, tomo su collar y noto el dije de corazón que ella le había colocado al mismo después de hacerle el amor, cmaino hasta la ventana para abrirla sin importarle si alguien lo miraba o si el profesor lo reprendía.

Se despojo del collar y lo avento - Zorra - murmuro para cerrar la ventana, habían pruebas que confirmaban que ella solo había querido su dinero, después de todo lo que él le había confesado ella solo había jugado con sus sentimientos, le decían Él Príncipe de Hielo pues bien iba a reafirmar aquello porque no sentiría nada hacía nadie ni siquiera hacía ella... nunca más.

* * *

El avión aterrizo en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, su hermano la tomo de la mano para conducirla lejos de la demás gente - Del equipaje se encargaran los guardias - le comento este mientras la arrastraba con dirección a quien sabe donde, de pronto se vio en la salida del aeropuerto con una fila de taxis y coches delante de ella pero dentro de todos aquellos destacaba una limusina color blanco que suponía era para ambos - Vamos - trato de soltarse de su hermano, lo menos que deseaba es que este fuera bueno con ella después de haberle quitado la vida.

- No quiero que me toques así que sueltame, se caminar sola - le sentencio fríamente, ella nunca le hablaría así mucho menos a su hermano pero le daba lo mismo en ese punto de su vida, después de perder a Ryoma ya no quería nada, solo quería llorar y llorar - Lo hice por tu bien Sakuno, siempre he pensado en ti por eso convencí a papá de que te mandara aquí y no que te encerrara en casa por el resto de tu vida - sonrió un poco ante esas palabras, no le iba a agradecer si eso era lo que esperaba, ahora con más razón estaba molesto con él.

- ¿Quieres qué te agardezca? ¡Esto es tu culpa, tú no conoces a Ryoma, no sabes nada de él! - le grito mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta a causa de todo lo que se estaba guardando - ¡Mejor dicho tú no lo cones! ¡Echizen no te ama pero yo si! - le grito mientras la jalaba de la muñeca y la mentía dentro del auto para hacer lo mismo que ella y cerrar la puerta, estaba absorta con lo que acababa de decirle, entendía el amor de hermanos pero eso a ella por el momento no le importaba, ella simplemente quería volver con el peliverde.

El vehículo emprendio la marcha y ella solo miro fijamente a su hermano que tecleo algo en su celular - El amor de hermanos que sientes por mí no se compara en lo absoluto con el que yo sentía hacía él... no tenías ningún derecho a decirle a nuestro padre como era cuando ni siquiera lo conoces - le sentencio y este solo la miro con una ceja encarnada, tomo su celular y lo coloco delante de ella, sus ojos se abrieron al observar fotos de él en lo que parecía ser una cita con aquella chica que decían era su prometida, estaban tomados de la mano.

La sonrisa que reflejaba no parecía fingida, sino que por el contrario parecía normal, como las que tenía con ella, las que le dedicaba, su corazón se oprimio ante esa imágen, no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba viendo - Eres tú quien no lo conoce, esta teniendo una cita con su prometida, se le ve feliz, en dos días te olvido, mañana contrae matrimonio, si tanto te quisiera hubiera luchado un poco más por ti... él nunca te amo - le aseguro su hermano mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos... eso no era verdad, él si la amaba.

- Digas lo que digas o hagas lo que hagas no creere en ello Momo, él me ama y en algún momento estaremos juntos, no me importa cuanto tiempo cueste pero seremos felices juntos - le aseguro a su hermano con una sonrisa brillante pero este solo negó con la cabeza, se sentía calmada, creía firmemente que él solo estaba con esa chica para buscar la manera de estar juntos, eso debía ser, él no la engañaría, creía en ello y creía en él.

* * *

Se había divertido sin mentir, era divertido verla hacer pucheros y cosas como esas, habían pasado dos días pero estaba seguro de que su corazón no latía por Sakuno, había drenado cada sentimiento hacía ella, incluso si la viera simplemente pasaría de largo porque ella ya no era su persona importante - Aquí hay más pruebas de que estaba contigo por dinero... mira cuanto gasto en estas cosas sin sentido, sigo sin entender como es que no viste que tu tarjeta había sido hurtada y aún más la ilimitada - su padre le llamo la atención antes de subir por completo a su habitación.

Ahora todo concordaba, la vez en que se había quedado en su casa había hurtado su tarjeta, miro los papeles sobre la mesa, no necesitaba más pruebas para saber que era una mentirosa, solo alguien que se había aprovechado de querer ser humano de nueva cuenta - No necesito más pruebas para saber que es una zorra, una maldita, me da lo mismo - sentencio con frialdad para subir de prisa las escaleras, en una sola cita había descubierto que Haruka era mejor persona de lo que alguna vez la cobriza pudo haber sido.

Haruka no era falsa, se mostraba tal cual era y eso le gustaba, eso lo hacía sentirse tranquilo porque sabía que era posesiva, a veces grosera con otras personas pero no era una mentirosa que se hacía pasar por santa y terminaba siendo una maldita tal era el caso de Riuzaky, cerro la puerta de su habitación y se encamino a la cama donde observo algunos documentos de la empresa, era momento de crecer, los juegos de niños tenían que quedar atrás y eso era precisamente lo que estaba por hacer.

Mañana iba a contraer matrimonio con Haruka, mañana empezaría una nueva vida al lado de una mujer que no le iba a mentir, a partir de ese momento se dedicaría completamente a ella y Riuzaky solo sería parte del pasado... un pasado que jamás quería recordar.

* * *

Miro la enorme mansión que se imponía ante ella, odiaba ese tipo de cosas, nunca le habían gustado y dudaba que en ese momento empezaran por gustarle, la noche había caído, en Japón era de mañana, miro el reloj que estaba en la sala, solto un leve suspiro, ella no hablaba mucho inglés pero suponía que tenía que empezar a hacerlo si quería sobrevivir - Escucha atentamente porque solo lo dire una vez - giro el cuerpo observando a su hermano que la miraba desde el marco de la puerta, ahora que veía solo habían tres maletas y todas parecían suyas.

- Alguien te vigilara, esa persona te llevara de la casa a la escuela y viceversa, estas en todo el derecho de comprar lo que desees porque papá así lo ordena, te quedaras en Los Ángeles hasta que él decida que puedes volver, tu universidad es privada, espero que no te metas en problemas, no creo que lo quieras por aquí, tienes prohibido usar el teléfono al igual que cualquier otro celular, espero disfrutes de tu estancia pequeña - ella se quedo absorta, no pensaba quedarse allí el tiempo que su padre quisiera, ella podía hacer lo que quería cuando quisiera.

- ¡E-Estas loco, quiero irme a casa hora, no pienso permanecer aquí el tiempo que ese maldito loco quiera! - se acerco hasta donde estaba su hermano con intenciones de marcharse, le daba lo mismo si estaban en otro país, podría llamar a Ryoma para que viviera allí o algo así pero cualquier cosa menos quedarse allí sola a manos de su padre aunque este no estuviera presente - ¡Te quedas aquí! - de alguna u otra manera terminaron forcejeando entrando de nueva cuenta a la casa, intento quitarse a Momo de encima pero este solo afianzo con fuerza sus muñecas.

- ¡Quedate quieta Sakuno, no vas a ningún lado! - trato de empujarlo pero este era más fuerte, su propio hermano estaba luchando contra ella cuando jamás le había alzado la voz o la mano, empujo al mismo con las piernas pero este solo la empujo con más fuerza y termino resbalando con la alfombra solo que había un pequeño detalle, cerca de la alfombra había una mesa de cristal que hacía el centro de la sala contra la cual terminaron chocando ambos o mejor dicho ella termino, la misma se rompio en pedazos y varios de los mismos se encajaron en su espalda.

Sentía algo resbalar por su espalda pero ella solo atino a gritar de dolor, algunos trozos de cristal eran pequeños y otros medianos - ¡Sakuno! ¡Sakuno, maldición! - intento quitarse de encima a Momo pero este solo se apresuro a pedir ayuda y ella solo cerro los ojos presa del dolor... nada estaba saliendo como lo tenía planeado, al parecer el destino se estaba ensañando con ella y aún en medio de todo ese dolor solo fue capaz de pensar que quería a Ryoma a su lado... lo necesitaba y mucho.

* * *

Escucho las palabras que los proclamaban esposos y sonrió, no se sentía atado a Haruka como había pensado en un momento, era solo que había estado demasiado cegado por ella, por la persona que había jugado con sus sentimientos, ella ni siquiera merecía que la recordara y era justo lo que iba a hacer, le daba lo mismo si estaba bien, si era tratada bien porque no se preocuparía por ella nunca más ya que su futuro sería al lado de la pelirroja que se miraba hermosa con aquel vestido de novia que le sentaba de maravilla.

Beso sus labios en un beso posesivo para que le quedara en claro a todo el mundo que ella era suya y de nadie más y pobre de aquel que intentara tocarla porque entonces habría un problema serio entre esa persona y él, la tomo de la mano con una ligera sonrisa y ella solo sonrió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, caminaron por la enorme alfombra hasta la salida de la iglesia donde miles de cámaras se posaron sobre ambos pero las ignoro mientras bajaban las escaleras con dirección al vehículo que los llevaría a la recepción.

Miro más allá al padre de Sakuno que sonreía satisfecho, ese hombre tenía lo que había pedido, no estaba con su hija y nunca iba a estar con ella después de saber la clase de persona que era así que le daba lo mismo si estaba allí para asegurarse de que nunca estuviera cerca de la cobriza, el auto emprendio la marcha y él solo miro como el cielo poco a poco estaba empezando a nublarse dando paso a la ligera lluvia que provoco un gruñido de parte de su novia - La recepción sería al aire libre... así no estaba el clima - aseguro ella y él solo solto una suave risa.

Tomo su mano guiando la otra hacía su mentón para que lo mirara, le sonrió tratando de calmarla - Podemos hacer que la recepción sea en el salón, mi madre se encargara de ello - aseguro y ella solo le sonrió en respuesta por lo que se inclino lo suficiente como para besarla con suavidad, sus labios sabían diferentes, a menta cuando los de Riuzaky sabían a miel pero debía olvidarla, ella no merecía nada de él, absolutamente nada así que su boda marcaba el inicio de partida hacía una nueva vida... una vida de la que ella nunca formaría parte.

* * *

De sus ojos resbalaban lágrimas silenciosas, miro las fotos que estaban desperdigadas por su cama, el dolor que sentía en la espada no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía en su corazón, su sonrisa, el beso, la mirada hacía ella no era fingida en lo absoluto, ¿qué había pasado para qué se comportara con la pelirroja como solo hacerlo con ella?, ¿porqué Ryoma le estaba haciendo eso a ella?, ella lo amaba más que a su propia vida era injusto que le hiciera aquello cuando claramente se habían dicho tantos te amo.

Él le había dicho que la amaba, que sería siempre ella, solo ella, había mentido pero creía firmemente que solo era porque la estaba protegiendo, Ryoma la estaba protegiendo, eso era lo único que importaba, la puerta de su habitación se abrio y observo a una mucama que le sonreía dulcemente, trato de calmarse un poco para preguntarle algo - ¿P-Puedes prestarme un teléfono? Por favor solo sera una llamada de no más de un minuto, por favor - le suplico con los ojos llorosos y un nudo en la garganta, la mucama se veía indecisa.

- Solo dos minutos - asintió mientras la veía buscar en los bolsillos de su uniforme, tomo el celular y se apresuro a marcar el número del peliverde, un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos, cuatro tonos, cinco tonos, no quería colgar - ¿Bueno? - sus ojos se abrieron demasiado y un dolor se instalo en su pecho... era una mujer y reconocio al instante la voz de su prometida, estaba con ella, escucho algunos jadeos del otro lado de la línea y su corazón dolio con más fuerza, colgo de inmediato y le entrego el celular a esta que hizo una reverencia para marcharse.

- E-Es para estar juntos, es para estar juntos - estaba convencida de que era así, sin embargo, no penso en nada más que en el dolor que sentía cuando comenzo a tirar todo lo que encontraba en su habitación, algunos cristales de la lámpra se incrustraron en sus finas manos pero le daba lo mismo, le daba absolutamente lo mismo, termino por romper algunas cosas más mientras caía al suelo de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente, ella quería creer de verdad, quería creer que él no era como Momo había dicho pero escuchar esa otra voz en su celular había dolido y mucho.

Se aferro a sus rodillas como una niña pequeña y simplemente se ahogo con las lágrimas que caían en silencio por sus mejillas, esto no podía estar pasandole, no podía, el dolor era demasiado y solo quería que él le dijera que era por el bien de ambos solo que había un problema, eso no iba a suceder en un buen tiempo era por eso que había hecho la llamada porque quería escuchar de sus labios algo, lo que fuera para poder vivir pero por el contrario este no había contestado sino una chica que estaba con ella... en la intimidad.

Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien... esperaba que se encontraran porque ella quería estar a su lado, solo eso deseaba verdaderamente.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	8. Especial: Los Ángeles (Parte 12)

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Primer especial.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**El Príncipe De Hielo  
**

**Especial: Los Ángeles (Parte 1/2)  
**

El despertador hizo eco en la habitación, maldijo por lo bajo para estirarse y apagarlo, odiaba esos aparatos sin duda alguna, la puerta se abrio y gruño, odiaba que la despertaran tan temprano aunque considerando que iba a la universidad era un hecho que madrugara - Buenos días Sakuno-san - saludo una mucama y ella solo le mando una mirada de muerte - Fuera de mi habitación, creí haberles dicho que nunca entraran - señalo la puerta y esta de inmediato hizo una reverencia para salir corriendo de allí mientras ella se levantana.

Dos meses, habían pasado dos meses desde que se hubiera ido de Japón, su hermano había regresado al mismo para tomar el control absoluto de la empresa con la excepción de que su padre le había donado a su causa veinticino millones de dólares para ella sola, como pago por obedecer sus órdenes, el dinero le daba lo mismo siempre había sido así aunque ahora no era así por la sencilla razón de que el dinero compraba todo lo que ella necesitaba para llenar el vacío que él había dejado al desconocerla en una entrevisa.

Si, dos días después de su boda se habían filtrado en internet fotos de ellos dos, la ligera esperanza de que dijera que había sido su novia se había esfumado cuando él había dicho fuerte y claro "No es nadie en mi vida, solo un juguete", eso la había roto por completo, se había ahogado en un mar de lágrimas, había derramado muchas por él y nunca más lo iba a volver a hacer, jamás, ni por él ni por nadie, su celular sonó y lo tomo mirando el número de Andrew, un chico que había conocido en la universidad... la persona con la que se había acostado durante una semana.

- ¿Qué quieres? Creí haberte dicho que no llamaras, no quiero volver a repetir, eso no va conmigo, deja de llamar - le sentencio con las intenciones de colgar cuando este solto una ligera carcajada que le provoco una mirada de hastío, todo sentimiento había sido drenado de su cuerpo, no sentía nada hacía nadie, era completamente diferente en todo el sentido, se había cortado el cabello y ahora este era rubio, si, un cambio de look no le venía mal a nadie y mucho menos a ella, camino hasta la ducha con el teléfono en la mano.

- Tranquila, sabía desde un principio que no debía involucrarme sentimentalmente y eso hice, no te llamaba para eso, solo quería confirmar que mañana iremos de fiesta al nuevo bar de la zona de la universidad - se despojo de la ropa poco a poco mirando el reloj, llegaba tarde si no se daba prisa y aunque odiara el hecho de llegar temprano lo hacía para que su padre no se metiera con ella, realmente no le apetecía en lo absoluto que este se metiera donde no pertencía - Si, iré, nos vemos en la universidad - dicho esto colgo y dejo el celular sobre la repisa del sanitario mientras entraba en la ducha.

Instintivamente una de sus manos viajo hacía su vientre, maldita sea, a buena hora se enteraba que tenía dos meses de embarazo, iba a quedarse con el niño o niña pero acostarse con alguien nunca había sido mala idea, le importaba poco si eso era bueno, le daba igual a esas alturas, solo que sabía que en definitiva tenía que comenzar a cuidarse por eso Andrew había sido su última aventura, llevo una de sus manos hacía su espalda donde reposaba la cicatriz del accidente con su hermano, las demás habían sanado satisfactoriamente excepto aquella que siempre quedaría como el recordatorio de ese episodio en su vida.

Salio de la ducha caminando hacía el closet, tomo un pantalón de mejilla que se adhería a su piel como una segunda, una blusa strapless ceñida a sus pechos haciendolos lucir demasiado, unos converse blancos adornaron sus piernas mientras una chaqueta de cuero iba encima de la blusa, camino hasta su espejo tomando el delineador para delinearse un poco los ojos, el labial rojo hizo efecto en sus labios haciendolos resaltar un poco, tomo los lentes negros que estaban a un lado de todo su maquillaje y camino hasta donde su bolso donde metio su celular.

Busco con la mirada sus llaves y cuando las encontro se apresuro a salir de su habitación, bajo las escaleras de prisa para caminar hasta la puerta principal notando el desayuno en la mesa, dio un leve suspiro para salir de allí, les había dicho muchas veces que no lo prepararan pero parecían no entender, si, estaba comiendo por dos y de hecho lo hacía porque siempre comía algo en cuanto llegaba a la universidad, abordo el deportivo descapotable no sin antes atarse el cabello en un moño dejando varios mechones caer por su rostro.

Emprendio la marcha pisando el acelerador, jamás en su vida se hubiera atrevido a manejar un auto pero ahí estaba, haciendolo y la sensación era increíble, se detuvo en un alto y apago el motor después de estacionarse - Aquí tiene Sakuno-san - asintió tomando las llaves que uno de sus empleados le extendía, bajo del vehículo tomando su bolso, camino hasta la motocicleta y subio en la misma, una MKT, lo mejor de lo mejor, acciono el embrague y emprendio la marcha sin mirar atrás, la sensación del viento le encantaba sobremanera.

Giro cada curva como si la vida se le fuera en ello, le había dicho adios a Echizen Ryoma por eso había cambiado tan radicalmente, si ese tipo era El Príncipe de Hielo pues entonces ella iba a ser La Princesa de Hielo... y no se iba a arrepentir de serlo en lo absoluto.

* * *

El sonido de su motocicleta siempre llamaba la atención de las personas y ese día no era la excepción, miles de ojos se posaron sobre ella y sonrió ante aquello, cuando había pisado la universidad de inmediato llamo la atención pero eso le daba lo mismo, dos días después de la boda de ese tipo con aquella mujer había cambiado demasiado, por lo que hizo amigos al instante pero poco le importo aquello, le daba lo mismo las amistades, solo tenía una o consideraba que tenía una y ese era Andrew sin duda alguna.

- Buenos días Sakuno - ladeo la cabeza mientras bajaba de la moto con cuidado mirando a su amigo rubio de ojos azules que en ese momento igual que ella usaba lentes, se miraba demasiado bien, lastimaba que no lo había conocido antes - Buenos días - saludo con una leve sonrisa, su amigo hablaba cualquier idioma del mundo a petición o mejor dicho obligación de sus padres, este la tomo de la mano para tomar su bolso y continuar con su camino hacía su edificio administrativo, se sentía calmada cuando este hacía algo como aquello porque sabía que no se iba a involucrar.

- Te esta esperando un desayuno en tu asiento, después de todo estas comiendo por dos - asintió cuando escucho el sonido de su celular, maldijo mientras colaba su mano en el mismo tomando el aparato, encarno una ceja al ver el número de su hermano, declino la llamada y apago el aparato, no deseaba que la llamara, no deseaba hablar con él nunca más, ni con él ni con su padre o madre, dejo el aparato de nuevo en el bolso ante la atenta mirada de su amigo que la veía con un poco de burla pero ella solo le mando una mirada de que guardara silencio.

- Aún en este momento sigo sin creer como es que llamaste mi atención - comento este de la nada y ella solo solto su mano tomando su bolso con un movimiento ágil - No me gusta que digas algo como eso... sabes que no hay sentimientos de por medio, deja esas estupideces de lado - le siseo comenzando con su camino, no llevaba ni dos pasos cuando este la sujeto con fuerza del antebrazo para encerrarla entre un casillero y su cuerpo, le sostuvo la mirada, los nervios habían desaparecido para siempre, dudaba que en algún momento los volviera a sentir.

- Sabes qué en cualquier momento puedo descubrir tu pasado Sakuno pero no lo hago porque quiero que me lo digas tú - le señalo este llevando su mano por su mejilla en una caricia sútil, lástima que ya no sentía nada - ¿No me digas qué te enamoraste de un acostón Andrew? - espeto en un tono frío, el rubio la solto dando un suspiro de cansancio - ¿Qué si digo que sí? - pregunto este altaneramente, ella solo encarno una ceja mientras solo daba media vuelta, a unos pasos se detuvo y ladeo la cabeza mientras sonreía ladinamente.

- Entonces diría que me da lo mismo si me amas porque yo no se amar - le sentencio siguiendo con su camino mienvía a colocarse los lentes, los estudiantes los miraban y susurraban cosas... a ella ya le daba lo mismo todo aquello.

* * *

La tarde había caído y ella tomo sus cosas con cuidado mientras sentía la mirada de Andrew sobre su persona, este se encontraba en el marco de la puerta puesto que no compartían esa clase gracias al cielo, se detuvo delante de él que la miro con una leve sonrisa para tomarla de la mano emprendiendo la marcha, se solto cuando noto que este intento posar su mano en la cintura - Sabes que odio que me toquen - le siseo y este solo la solto para seguir con su marcha - ¿Sabes qué encontre hace unas horas? - le pregunto y ella solo lo miro de mala manera.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto mientras descendían las escaleras y este solo solto una suave risa - Echizen Ryoma, casado desde hace dos meses, el padre de tu hijo... actualmente esta llevando las riendas de la empresa familiar y ¿quieres saber la mejor parte? - le pregunto este mientras ella seguía con su camino, le daba lo mismo lo que había descubierto, él era su pasado y francamente no deseaba que formara parte de su presente ni del de su hijo, ese hombre solo había renunciado a todo aquello después de haber dicho eso en televisión nacional.

- Su esposa Haruka... esta igualmente embarazada - sintio un leve mareo que piso mal, de inmediato el rubio la sostuvo en sus brazos ante esa reacción, ella se sujeto de su cuello tomando aire, tenía que calmarse, no podía afectarle siempre, no debía ser siempre así cuando no valía nada, se separo bruscamente de su amigo que solo la miro desconcertado - No me toques - le sentencio con frialdad sintiendo como su corazón dejaba de latir un poco más - ¿Te has puesto celosa? Eso es una novedad... nunca lo creí de ti, sobre todo porque ya no eres la niña que se perdio el primer día - aseguro este con una sonrisa llena de burla que ella solo miro con una ceja encarnada.

- Me voy a casa, nos vemos en el bar, avísale a los demás - este asintió dejandola marcharse, se coloco los lentes mientras ajustaba su chaqueta cuando choco contra alguien que venía corriendo lo que provoco que cayera al suelo, tenía dos amigos más a parte de Andrew, igual de buenos que él o al menos así los llevaba conociendo - ¡Fíjate por donde vas! - le grito una chica y ella solo miro los lentes que en esos momentos estaban sobre el suelo - ¡Hey! - le grito a la chica que se detuvo para mirarla con cara de pocos amigos pero eso le daba lo mismo.

Miro más allá a Andrew que la miraba con calma, la chica camino hasta donde estaba ella y antes de que le dijera algo más le dio un puñetazo en el rostro derribandola por completo, ella siempre había sabido pelear solo que nunca lo había usado, hasta ese momento, la chica que era una rubia intento levantarse pero ella la sostuvo por la muñeca para darle una patada en el abdomen derribandola al suelo, la tomo del cabello y coloco sus lentes delante de la misma - Vas a pagarlos - jalo más su cabello con intenciones de arrancarle algo pero alguien la tomo de la mano alejandola de la rubia que solo tenía una mano en el abdomen y en su cabello con claro gesto de dolor pero eso le daba lo mismo a ella.

- ¡Te dije que no te metieras en problemas Sakuno! - miro a su amiga pelirroja de ojos azules de mala manera pero esta solo sonreía a pesar de estar regañandola - Lo siento... me voy a casa, nos vemos en el bar Jia - se despidio de su amiga que solo hizo un puchero pero ella simplemente se alejo, lo mejor era no ser tan humana porque no quería volver a caer en las redes de una persona que la había lastimado demasiado... lo odiaba y tenía que empezar a creerselo cuanto antes.

* * *

El sonido de la música era estruendoso, se encontraba en la barra bebiendo una limonada por el bien de su hijo - ¿Estás sola? - giro la cabeza mirando a un chico de cabello rubio y profundos ojos lilas que lo miraban con una sonrisa ladina, lo menos que necesitaba era que alguien quisiera algo con ella cuando estaba esperando un hijo del inombrable por así decirlo, negó con la cabeza señalando la pista donde sus tres amigos estaban bailando, esperaba que el chico creyera que uno de los dos hombres era su pareja pero eso se fue al traste cuando su amigo Ryan beso de la nada a una chica pelirroja mientras Andrew bailaba con Jia.

- Amigos... no novios - asintió de mala manera llevandose a los labios la limonada lo que llamo la atención al chico de ojos lilas - ¿No bebes? - negó con la cabeza y lo vio tomar asiento a su lado, eso era precisamente lo que había querido evitar pero quien la mandaba a usar una falda de olanes color amarillo que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas por no decir mucho además de una blusa strapless de color blanca que se ceñía en su busto mientras que su cabello estaba rizado, el rubio le sentaba bien al menos eso le había dicho Jia porque después de todo ella era quien la había ayudado con el cambio de look.

- ¿Piensas decir algo? - pregunto este mientras tomaba el vaso de whisky que el bartender colocaba delante de él, vaya, al menos tenía buen gusto en tragos - Si estas intentando ligar conmigo te recomiendo que no lo hagas... estoy embarazada - le sentencio y al contrario de lo que pensaba este no abrio los ojos asombrado o hizo el intento de marcharse sino que por el contrario se mantuvo en su lugar dando un leve suspiro pero manteniendo aún la sonrisa - Si estas embarazada... ¿porqué no estas en casa?, supongo que a tu pareja no le gustaría que estuviera en un bar a estas horas de la noche - comento este y ella solo medio sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

- Mi hijo solo tiene madre... no padre - aseguro y este solo asintió para tomarla de la mano sin previo aviso conduciendola hacía la pista, sus amigos la miraron sorprendidos puesto que se había negado a bailar con ellos pero allí estaba, con alguien a quien acababa de conocer - Baila conmigo - le murmuro este mientras la tomaba de la cintura para colocarla delante de él, una sonrisa coqueta surco sus labios... era la primera vez que sonreía más o menos normal después de lo del inombrable y eso de alguna manera le gustaba un poco.

* * *

Cuarto mes en Los Ángeles y cuarto mes de embarazo, giro sobre la cama maldiciendo a todo el mundo, le dolía horrible la cabeza y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a devolver todo lo poco que había comido - ¡Alan! - le grito a su novio que en ese momento entro corriendo a la habitación con cara de asustado - ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedio? - pregunto mirando por toda la habitación y ella solo gruño, después de varias citas desastrozas había terminado por acceder a que el rubio fuera su pareja y el padre del niño que esperaba.

Ella no se iba a quedar esperando a Echizen, en lo absoluto, había dejado de intentar decirle que estaba embarazada, para ser honestos ni siquiera lo había llamado, que hiciera su vida con quien quisiera, a ella le daba lo mismo porque ella estaba empezando de nuevo, no era la Sakuno adorable aunque el rubio decía que si lo era cuando se enojaba, no era aquella niña que esperaba que todo saliera bien, que tenía esperanzas, no, claro que no era esa niña, era una mujer de 20 años puesto que su historia con el inombrable había sido en su segundo año de universidad con la ventaja de que al estar estudiando en el extranjero había entrado a la misma a los 19 en vez de a los 18 pero ese era otro asunto.

- Calmate, estoy bien... ¿podrías prepararme un té con algunas galletas por favor? - le pidio a este que asintió no sin antes caminar hasta donde se encontraba para depositar un beso en sus labios, ella solo le sonrió para que saliera de allí acatando su órden, vivían juntos en la mansión de la que no podía salir para su desgracia, en cuanto su padre se hubiera enterado de su embarazo por una mucama que en esos momentos estaba despedida cortesía de ella había puesto el grito en el cielo, exigiendo saber quien era el padre del niño que cargaba por que si, ya sabía el sexo del bebé y sería un niño.

- ¡Sakuno! - escucho el grito de su amigo Andrew, agradecía que Alan le hubiera dicho que el hijo que esperaba fuera de él y no del otro mostruo, sin embargo, ella era consciente de que esa mentira se iba a ir al traste en cuanto el niño naciera porque era más que obvio que iba a heredar algo de ese, la puerta se abrio y admiro al rubio de ojos azules que parecía haber corrido un maratón - ¿Qué quieres? - le pregunto y este tomo un fólder que cargaba en su brazo, parecía que había visto un fantasma, quiza no estaba tan equivocada.

- Tienes que volver a Japón y hablar con el padre del niño - lo miro con desdén, ¿qué diablos le había sucedido a su amigo?, antes prefería comer cualquier porquería que ir a hablar con ese, ni siquiera se merecía un pensamiento suyo en definitiva - ¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás drogado? - pregunto con seriedad y este negó con la cabeza mientras la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios - ¡Les mintieron a los dos! - encarno una ceja, seguía sin entender de que estaba hablando, la puerta se abrio y miro al ojilila que le sonrió a su amigo pero camino hacía ella con la bandeja de comida.

Miro las galletas de chocolate y el té que tanto ansiaba porque de hecho era así - Sigo sin entender Andrew - se sincero y su amigo solo la miro como si fuera una tonta, justo cuando pensaba decirle tres verdades este camino hasta donde ella depositando varios papeles en su cama, su novio tomo lo que parecía un registro de compra - ¿Qué es esto? - pregunto su novio mirando al rubio de ojos azules que en ese momento parecía ser un mániaco porque ya le estaba dando miedo, eran registros de compra, ¿eso qué tenía qué ver con ella?.

- ¡Esos registros se los dieron a Echizen diciendo que tú habías comprado cada cosa de allí con su tarjeta! ¡Él creía que solo estabas con él por su dinero dado que no ibas a hereder la empresa de tus padres! - le grito este y ella solo siguio comiendo con calma las galletas - ¿Y eso qué? - pregunto notando la mirada atónita de su amigo que la veía como si estuviera loca, no lo estaba, el inombrable era asunto del pasado, le daba lo mismo lo que pensara de ella porque ella lo odiaba con cada fibra de su ser.

Claro que quería venganza y la iba a tener porque pensaba regresar a Japón en unos años, primero terminaría con su padre, con su hermano, con su madre, con toda su familia y después iría detrás de él, venganza era lo único que quería, no deseaba nada más de él - ¡Debes volver y explicarselo... tú lo amas! - solto una suave risa ante la conclusión de Andrew, su amigo estaba tonto o muy mal del cerebro como para pensar que ella amaba al monstruo ese, por supuesto que no, el pasado era su pasado y punto.

- No tengo ni la menor idea de donde has sacado esa reverenda estúpidez, yo no lo amo, no siento nada por él, si él creyo esto es su asunto no el mío Andrew, lo único que me importa en estos momentos es mi bebé, Alan y la universidad, no más - concluyo como si nada y el rubio de ojos azules solo dio un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza - Bien, si es cierto lo que dices entonces cuentanos su historia, si noto en tu timbre de voz amor te arrastrare al aeropuerto e iremos hacía Japón para que hables con él - ladeo la cabeza asintiendo como si nada.

No sentía amor, era cierto que no les había contado a nadie muy bien la historia, siempre la resumía en... "era un bastardo, yo una ingenua... punto", sabía que iba a llorar pero no de dolor sino de coraje porque era lo único que sentía hacía esa historia... comenzo aquella historia que había sido la más grande estúpidez que había cometido mientras su pareja y su mejor amigo escuchaban.

* * *

Miro el enorme jardín que rodeaba la mansión, una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla y de inmediato la limpio, detestaba llorar - Eres la historia que nunca lograre contar sin derramar una lágrima - murmuro viendo como el auto de Andrew se alejaba de la mansión como si quisiera volcarse, su amigo le había pedido disculpas después de haber creído que seguía enamorada de Echizen, por supuesto que no estaba enamorada, era coraje lo que sentía porque este solo había jugado con ella, que ni creyera que le iba a tener piedad una vez se encontraran de nuevo, antes muerta que tenerle piedad a él.

- ¿Estás bien? - Alan beso su hombro con delicadeza mientras ella asentía, lo estaba así que no había para que mentir, este rodeo su vientre ya notable con sus brazos mientras besaba su mejilla en una caricia sútil - Cuando el bebé nazca nos mudaremos de aquí - asintió ante el plan de su novio que la apreto con un poco más de fuerza, ese era el plan, el dinero que su padre le había dado estaba invertido en unas cuantas cuentas que dirigían varias empresas importantes alrededor del mundo, en tan solo cuatro meses había triplicado el dinero de su padre.

Estaba armandose de una buena reserva para acabar con sus enemigos - Vayamos de compras pero como una pareja normal, sin autos y sin guardias - le pidio ella y él asintió para tomarla de la mano, caminaron por los pasillos para descender las escaleras con cuidado, tomo su bolso y él su cartera para salir de la mansión sin avisar a nadie, estaba calmada en esos momentos y lo único que podía pensar era en que se sentía plena porque estaba embarazada y con alguien que si la valoraba.

* * *

Caminaban tomados de la mano mientras reían un poco, llevaban algunas bolsas de compras, por primera vez se sentía normal, el clima estaba cálido así que por esa simple razón no habían tomado ya un taxi de regreso a la mansión sino que le apetecía seguir caminando, antes de darse cuenta sintio que alguien los estaba siguiendo pero seguro solo eran ideas suyas - Alan, regresemos - le pidio nerviosa cuando sintio un dolor en el pecho, su novio asintió mientras se detenían buscando un taxi o algo así pero solo pasaban autos normales además de poca gente en ese camino.

- Hey lindura - ladeo la cabeza mirando a tres tipos que la comían con la mirada, ella solo apreto más la mano de su novio que le sonrió tranquilizandola - No queremos problemas - aseguro el rubio y ella solo quería salir corriendo, los tipos rieron mientras uno extraía una navaja y otro una pistola, eso era un robo a mano armada en plena luz del día y lo peor es que mostraban su cara ni siquiera intentaban ocultarla, eso no era buena señal, quería salir corriendo de allí, quería que Alan la siguiera, apreto su mano y lo jalo mientras lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos - Quremos todo lo de valor - de inmediato le entrego las bolsas a su novio que se las extendio.

Habían algunas cosas de valor, extrañamente los autos habían dejado de pasar al igual que las personas, los sujetos tomaron las bolsas viendo lo que había y sonrieron - Sus joyas - de inmediato se despojo de las mismas al igual que el rubio y se las entregaron, los sujetos sonrieron para comenzar a alejarse, Alan, se coloco delante de ella besandola con suavidad para que dejara de preocuparse mientras se perdía en sus ojos, estaban fuera de peligro... estaba equivocada, uno de ellos se volteo y solo le guiño un ojo, todo paso rápido, el sonido de un disparo y la sangre manchando su vestido, solo que la sangre no era suya... era de Alan.

- ¡A-Alan! - el rubio cayo al suelo inerte, la bala había sido disparada al corazón, los sujetos corrieron alejandose entre risas mientras ella sentía las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas - ¡H-Hey, Alan! ¡Alan! ¡Pequeño! ¡Pequeño! ¡Alan! ¡No me dejes... Alan! ¡A-Ayuda... ayuda! - cayo al suelo de rodillas viendo que este ya no se movía... estaba muerto.

* * *

- ¡Sakuno! - las lágrimas ya no caían de sus mejillas en lo absoluto, sus ojos estaban vacíos, sus manos apretaban el anillo de boda que le pertencía a la abuela de Alan quien lo había escondido de los asaltantes - ¡Sakuno, Saku! - miro a Jia que solo corrio donde ella para abrazarla, se dejo hacer, no sentía nada, su corazón había muerto por segunda vez, su hermoso vestido blanco estaba lleno de sangre que no era la suya sino la de él - ¿E-Estás bien? - pregunto Ryan con preocupación y ella solo se levanto del asiento donde había estado después de que los médicos le dijeran que la familia de Alan llegaría los más pronto posible.

- Andrew, ¿puedes encargarte de su familia? - le pregunto a su amigo que asintió efusivamente, comenzo con su camino hacía la salida del hospital, descendio las escaleras con pasos calmados, sintio la mirada de sus amigos que seguro la habían seguido pero ella solo camino hasta la calle deteniendo un taxi, no iba a hacer algo estúpido, claro que no, no después de que se lo debiera al rubio, la bala había dado exactamente en alguas arterias del corazón provocando que este se detuviera de inmediato... estaba muerto, Alan estaba muerto.

El taxi emprendio la marcha y ella solo jugo con el anillo en sus dedos, su corazón no latía demasiado, había llorado claro que si, la cuenta del hospital lo iba a demostrar pero le daba lo mismo, llegaron a la mansión y le indico a una de sus mucamas que pagara el transporte mientras ella entraba a la casa - ¡Señorita Sakuno! - paso de largo de las mucamas mientras subía de prisa hacía su habitación, cerro la puerta con pestillo y camino de prisa hacía el sanitario, cerro la puerta igualmente con pestillo y se despojo del vestido.

Su pequeño vientre ya se notaba, cerro los ojos alejando las imágenes que venían a su mente, el agua corrio por su cuerpo mientras las lágrimas bajaban de nueva cuenta por sus mejillas, un nudo en la garganta estaba presente, termino sentada en los azulejos del sanitario mientras lloraba con fuerza, ¿po rqué?, ¿por qué se le había ocurrido salir de compras sin nadie con ellos?, ¡era una estúpida!, se odiaba, se odiaba por haber sido tan tonta, sus manos temblaban del miedo que había sentido y que aún sentía.

Sentía un horrible dolor en el corazón, algunos de sus dedos se posaron sobre sus labios, el último beso que le había dado quería conservarlo para siempre... no iba a dejar que nadie más la besara, quería conservar lo único que le quedaba de la persona que la había salvado sin darse cuenta de caer en la obscuridad por completo.

* * *

Sexto mes, descendio las escaleras con calma mientras hablaba con uno de sus accionistas, estaba prestando atención a todo lo que este estaba diciendo cuando la puerta se abrio, le sostuvo la mirada a su hermano que estaba entrando en ese momento en la mansión - Te regreso la llamada - dicho esto colgo y miro a Momo que le sonreía desde el final de las escaleras, ella simplemente le mando una mirada despectiva - ¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunto a este que solo encarno una ceja como no creyendo lo que acababa de preguntarle.

- Es también mi casa - contesto y ella solo se encogio de hombros dando media vuelta, era lo mejor no salir cuando él estaba rondando - ¿A dónde vas? Quiero salir con mi hermana - detuvo sus pasos ante esa invitación, giro el cuerpo mirando al pelinegro que le sonreía enormemente, se acomodo un poco el cabello pelinegro que en esos momentos llevaba, tomo un prendedor que estaba en el bolsillo delantero del vestido maternal que portaba y se lo coloco sobre el cabello mirando fijamente al que se hacía llamar su hermano.

- Tu hermana murio... yo no soy tu hermana - dicho esto bajo las escaleras tomando su bolso para pasar a un Momoshiro que estaba con los ojos abiertos y con el cuerpo temblando, salio de allí recibiendo con una sonrisa a Andrew que miraba el reloj distraídamente, al parecer su amigo había pensado que iba a cancelar - Helado - le comento antes de saludarlo sonriendo al ver que este se sorprendía y asentía con la cabeza ayudandola a entrar en el auto con calma, el auto emprendio la marcha y ella sonrió al ver el hermoso día que estaba haciendo.

Ella no tenía familia, solo tenía tres amigos y pronto un hermoso hijo... nadie más le importaba en lo absoluto.

* * *

Camino con pasos calmados hacía la tumba de monolito de Alan, como escultura tenía un ángel rezando de granito, hermosa sin duda alguna, coloco las flores con calma sobre la tumba pasando sus dedos finos - Te extraño - murmuro sabiendo que su amigo rubio escuchaba pero le daba lo mismo, sonrió enternecida por el suave viento, lo extrañaba demasiado, se levanto, si seguía allí lo más seguro era que iba a llorar y no deseaba aquello - Es hora de irnos - se acomodo los lentes mientras peinaba su cabello y Andrew solo asintió tomando su mano para empezar el camino de regreso a casa.

Alan había sido su pequeña luz en el camino, él iba a ser la última persona a la que iba a amar porque por el inombrable lo único que sentía era una sed de venganza, abordo el auto mientras miraba el mensaje en su celular, una sonrisa surco sus labios - ¿Por qué la sonrisa? - pregunto el ojiazul emprendiendo la marcha, ella solo se encogio de hombros - Acabo de comprar una mansión lejos de mi padre por fin - contesto como si nada y su amigo sonrió girando por la calle alejandose del cementerio, era la última vez que iría al mismo porque acababa de enterrar sus sentimientos, hacía la única persona que iba a querer y amar iba a ser su hijo, sus amigos eran casos especiales, no era por que los necesitaba sino porque en verdad les agradaban pero solo los quería... amar no estaba en repertorio de sentimientos.

* * *

- Respira, tranquila, todo esta bien - apreto con fuerza la mano de su amigo que estaba en la sala de parto con ella... nueve meses lejos de Japón, pujo con fuerza mientras sentía un dolor terrible en el vientre, el parto le estaba costando demasiado en esos momentos por las simples razones de que no era un niño... eran dos, los médicos se lo habían confesado dos semanas antes de dar a luz, habían cometido el error en los ultrasonidos y ella solo quería matarlos, de hecho debían agradecer que su equipo de abogados no estuviera detrás de su hospital por negligencia médica porque si algo le pasaba a sus hijos iba a terminar con ellos.

El sonido de un llanto llamo su atención - ¡El primero llego! - grito una de las enfermeras mientras ella seguía pujando, escucho a su hijo llorar pero en esos momentos estaba concentrada en el otro, gimio de dolor cuando sintio algo pasando "entre sus piernas", dolía a horrores - ¡Aaaaaaaa! - grito cuando sintio que algo la desgarraba por dentro, su amigo apreto su mano pero ella solo siguio pujando - Un poco más Sakuno... un poco más - Andrew le susurro y ella dejo caer su cabeza mientras hacía un último fuerzo... el llanto se hizo presente de nuevo.

Sentía un dolor horrible en cada parte de su cuerpo, vio de inmediato como los doctores se apresuraban a verificar si sus hijos estaban bien - Estan bien Sakuno, descansa - quería permanecer despierta pero estaba demasiado cansada, quería ver a sus hijos pero el sueño la arrastro a sus profundidades de inmediato.

* * *

El sonido de un leve llanto la hizo removerse y de inmediato la imágen de sus hijos llego por lo que se levanto gimiendo de dolor - No hagas eso mujer - miro a Jia que le sonreía y ella solo atino a golpearla con la mano porque la estaba tomando de las mejillas con fuerza - ¿Dónde estan? - pregunto mirando la habitación sorprendiendose cuando vio a cada niño con sus amigos, Ryan cargaba a uno mientras le sonreía enormemente, su amigo pelirrojo al parecer estaba muy feliz con su hijo y eso era digno de ver ya que era como ella... frío.

Andrew cargaba al otro pequeño mientras le hacía caras chistosas - Lamento romper la burbuja pero es hora de irnos - asintió ante las palabras de su amiga, sabía que si se quedaba un poco más en el hospital su padre iba a llegar, de hecho a esas horas su vuelo debía de estar aterrizando, una camilla entro de inmediato y sus amigos la ayudaron a subir, la introvenosa fue colocada de nuevo con cuidado mientras veía como sus niños iban detrás de ella, miro los pasillos pero solo se relajo un poco, pasaron varias puertas hasta llegar a la salida, el frío le erizo la piel por completo.

La ayudaron a subir a una enorme camioneta con cuidado, Andrew la cubrio con una mantita y ella le sonrió con calma, sus amigos se subieron y el auto emprendio la marcha, era mayor de edad así que su padre no podía buscarla aunque ella era consciente de que lo haría con sus métodos pero no la iba a encontrar, claro que se iba a presentar delante de él pero en un poco más de tiempo - Él es el gemelo mayor - el niño que cargaba Ryan le fue pasado con suavidad, admiro su cabello pelivede... justo como el del mostruo.

No pudo decir nada para su desgracia, al menos no en voz alta porque esos niños eran su luz en esos momentos, le sonrió al niño que la miro con sus ojos caoba, los de ella, la nariz era idéntica a la del inombrable, sus labios finos y su piel de porcelana - Alan - susurro, ese sería el nombre de su hijo mayor quien batio las manitas y ella las tomo con suavidad besandolas, lo cargo correctamente mientras le indicaba a Ryan que le pasara a su otro hijo, su amigo se movio en los asientos dandole al pequeño niño que hacía burbujitas demostrando lo feliz que era.

- Hola - saludo al niño cobrizo de ojos gatunos que lo miraba con una sonrisita tiernisíma, eran lindos, eso era de ella, negó con la cabeza, el monstruo debía de quedar fuera de sus pensamientos - ¿Cómo se llamara? - le pregunto Jia mientras le acomodaba la mantita con calma, sus amigos eran excepcionales con ella y agradecía el tenerlos, no los había conocido durante tanto tiempo al inicio pero ahora con todo el sentido de la palabra podía decir que eran personas importantes en su vida, el auto se desvio y ella sonrió, su nuevo inicio estaba muy cerca.

- Él se llamara Lu - contesto con una hermosa sonrisa mientras besaba la mejilla de ambos niños sonriendo cariñosamente... estaba enamorada de sus bebés y los cuidaría porque no pensaba dejar que el monstruo ese los conociera... en lo absoluto.

* * *

Un año dos meses... - Te toca - le gruño a Andrew que estaba en su cama mientras lo pateaba, este solo la miro de mala manera pero se levanto, no, no estaban en una relación sino en el intento de una, se movio en la cama sintiendo sus ojos pesados, los gemelos rara vez lloraban pero cuando lo hacían siempre lo hacían juntos, no dudaba de su relación de hermanos, medio sonrió al escuchar que el llanto cesaba un poco, eso le gustaba demasiado, Andrew era capaz de calmarlos mucho más rápido de lo que ella hacía.

En menos de dos minutos el ojiazul regreso caminando directamente a la cama - Lo siento, la próxima vez me levantare yo - se sincero Sakuno y él negó de inmediato mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa, una de sus manos fue guiada hacía su cabello acariciandolo en un gesto tierno, le gustaba mucho que la mimara de esa manera - Descansa - asintió cerrando los ojos, en esos momentos se sentía demasiado cansada al saber que su padre estaba detrás de ella, tenía miedo de que le hiciera algo a los gemelos, lo menos que quería era que a estos les sucediera algo porque eran su vida en definitiva.

El sonido del celular llamo su atención, tomo el teléfono antes de quedarse por completo dormida notando que Andrew ya estaba respirando con calma, el sueño lo había vencido rápidamente, se coloco la bata caminando con dirección al sanitario, tomo el celular mirando el número de Ryan, era raro que la llamara - ¿Bueno? - cerro la puerta para no despertar al rubio - Tienes que ver las noticias, ¡de prisa! - seguro era demasiado importante como para que este la llamara en la madrugada dado que nunca la había llamado.

Salio del sanitario saliendo de la habitación bajando las escaleras con prisa hasta la sala, encendio la televisión - ¿Qué canal? - pregunto con calma, desde ahí podía sentir que su amigo estaba como nervioso - Canal cinco - pulso el canal y noto a la que seguro era la entrevistadora de quien sabe que pero lo que llamo su atención fue por completo el hecho de el lugar donde estaban, subio un poco el volumen... "Estamos transmitiendo en vivo desde las empresas Echizen, las cuales han sufrido un grave atentado teniendo como saldo de muertos cuarenta personas y veinte heridos", el aire se le fue de los pulmones que termino sentada en el sófa con una mano en el pecho.

- Sakuno, escucho, tenemos que reunirnos mañana mismo, todos iremos... algo grande esta pasando, sigue viendo las noticias, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, nos vemos - dicho esto Ryan colgo y ella dejo el celular por allí mientras se concentraba en las noticias... "Aún no se sabe la razón exacta por la que se ha atentado contra la empresa Echizen, se especula que fue una falla en sus laboratorios pero no esta cien por ciento comprobado, el heredero de las empresas esta vivo con algunas lesiones pero no se sabe el estado de su esposa quien se encontraba con él, estaremos al pendiente de la noticia"... no le deseaba el mal a ella así que esperaba estuviera bien.

Él por otra parte le daba lo mismo, si algo así le había pasado era porque seguramente no sabía como controlar a su empresa, todo lo diferente a ella, antes quiza hubiera empezado a llorar pero ahora le daba lo mismo, claro que sentía pena por las personas involucradas pero la principal razón por la que había pasado aquello era porque él no sabía como manejar las cosas, así pensaba... aunque una parte de ella quería estar equivocada, de verdad que quería.

* * *

Observo a sus dos amigos entrar a su casa con aires de cansancio, Jia la abrazo con fuerza mientras Ryan saludo con un abrazo a su pareja, su amiga se separo de ella sonriendole un poco - ¿Qué sucede? Es malo verlos de esta manera - comento a sus amigos que solo le medio sonrieron, los gemelos estaban en su "corral" jugando con algunos peluches y juguetes así que por el momento estaban bien - Creemos que el atentado lo hizo tu hermano - abrio los ojos asombrada por aquella reveleación... ¿de qué estaban hablando sus amigos?.

- ¿Q-Qué? - Andrew la sostuvo por la cintura igual de consternado que ella, eso debía ser una broma - Sakuno... tú hermano esta enamorado de ti - sintio que el piso se le movía un poco, eso no era posible, era incesto, ¿cómo diablos iba a estar enamorado de ella?, ¡eran hermanos!, sintio las piernas flaquearle y su pareja se apresuro a sostenerla por las caderas para llevarla al sófa más cercano - ¡¿Qué carajos estan diciendo?! - pregunto alterado el ojiazul mientras ella intentaba recomponerse después de la declaración de Ryan.

- Segun nuestras fuentes, tu hermano visito a Echizen, no sabemos de que hablaron pero termino en una pelea, sabes que le estamos siguiendo la pista para que no te ecuentre, una mujer que fue testigo de la riña escucho claramente que tu hermano le dijo al padre de tus hijos y cito: "yo si la amo", no es un amor de hermanos Sakuno, es más allá de eso, sabemos que es un pecado pero eso no parece importarle a él, actualmente la persona que te esta buscando no es tu padre es él... Momoshiro esta enamorado de ti - si alguien le preguntar, ¿cuál era el momento del qué nunca deseo enterarse o mejor dicho las palabras?, con certeza hubiera dicho que era ese porque todo le parecía... una pesadilla.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios... lamento hacerlas llorar.**

**Aclarare seriamente que tome la decisión de hacerlos sufrir a ambos por igual en los dos especiales pero una vez sea el reencuentro si sere un poco cruel con Ryoma... un poco aclaro o quiza mucho, depende.**


	9. Especial: Los Ángeles (Parte 22)

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Primer especial.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**El Príncipe De Hielo  
**

**Especial: Los Ángeles (Parte 2/2)  
**

Un año cinco meses y ella había descubierto la verdad sobre su hermano, si, si había ido a vistar a Ryoma pero no porque la amara como algo más que hermanos, sino porque Momo creía que era justo decirle que ella estaba con alguien más, no le había dicho de los gemelos pero si le había hechado en cara que estaba con alguien más y que amaba a esa persona, no hablaban de ella sino de alguien más, alguien que ella no conocía y no tenía deseos de hacerlo, era un pasado entre dos personas que habían sido importantes en su vida pero no lo eran más, en lo absoluto.

- ¡Sakuno! - giro el rostro mirando al rubio de ojos azules que traía un delantal además de estar cargando al gemelo menor, ella solo sonrió ante la imágen, su pareja era demasiado linda con los niños aunque ella no se quedaba atrás porque después de todo era la madre era por eso que en esos momentos estaba cocinando papilla para los gemelos - ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto dejando a un lado la cuchara, debía dejar de pensar en el inombrable cuanto antes porque solo lograba salir lastimada además de que ya lo había olvidado y debía seguir.

- La empresa de mis padres tiene algunos problemas, tengo que partir mañana a Corea... los llevaría conmigo pero no creo que sea lo mejor - se disculpo y ella negó con la cabeza, entendía a la perfección sus razones así que no tenía nada de que preocuparse - Tranquilo, no te preocupes por ello - aseguro y este solo sonrió para acercarse hasta abrazarla por la cintura besando con suavidad su frente, amaba demasiado que fuera así con ella, que la tratara como si fuera lo más valioso en su vida aunque se había encargado de hacerselo saber con acciones más que nada.

- Preparare la maleta - asintió mientras el rubio le entregaba al gemelo que se quejo un poco por el movimiento pero se calmo después de sentir sus brazos, le encantaba mimar al gemelo menor aunque el mayor no se quedaba atrás puesto que llamaba su atención cada noche al llorar para que ella fuera a verlo, sus gemelos sin duda alguna iban a ser demasiado mimados, el sonido del celular llamo su atención, camino hasta este y miro el número de Jia, su amiga se había enfrascado en la aventura de querer descubrir quien era la mujer en medio de su hermano y del monstruo.

Ella le había dicho de una u otra manera que no quería saberlo pero esta de verdad parecía no entender, no se estaba quejando pero quería dejar de pensar en el peliverde, era su pasado y ahí era justo donde quería tenerlo, desenterrarlo no estaba en sus planes en lo absoluto - ¿Sucede algo Jia? - pregunto directamente escuchando un leve suspiro de su amiga pelirroja - Lo dejo por la paz, descubrí lo que quería saber y no creo que te vaya a gustar así que lo dejo, no te dire nada a menos que quieras - sonrió de lado al tiempo que quitaba la papilla de la estufa al apagar la misma, tomo el sartén por el mango para colocarlo sobre la mesa cercana sobre una superficie fría.

- No quiero saber nada Jia, quedate con ese secreto - eso era lo mejor, no deseaba saber aquello en lo absoluto - Bien, nos vemos despues Saku - no espero una respuesta sino que simplemente colgó, dejo el celular para dejar al gemelo en su silla alta y comenzar a enfriar la papilla, era la hora de la comida de los gemelos y no necesitaba que empezaran a llorar por desatenderlos - Cambio de planes, mi vuelo sale hoy - miro a Andrew que estaba en el marco de la cocina con sus dos maletas al lado, le sonrió negando con la cabeza y este solo se despidio con la mano.

- ¿Y mi beso? - le pregunto casi gritando esperando a que este regresara y se despidiera como era debido pero solo lo vio asomar la cabeza para que una leve sonrisa se posara en sus labios - Nos vemos pronto, llamare en cuanto llegue - y dicho esto le mando un beso con la mano para caminar hasta la puerta de la casa, eso era extraño pero lo mejor era no decir nada, él seguro tenía demasiada prisa y por eso era que se despedía de esa manera, estaba bien, tomo la papilla de los gemelos para caminar donde Lu y tomarlo en brazos, beso sus mejillas para comenzar con su camino hacía la habitación principal... ¿por qué sentía que Andrew le escondía algo?.

* * *

Un año nueve meses, cerro la puerta con llave andando con la carreola doble de los gemelos que estaban profundamente dormidos, dejo el bolso en el sófa y paso una de sus manos por su cuello, estaba un poco cansado, cuatro meses en los que Andrew no estaba con ella y ya sentía que moría, este solo había llamado dos veces en aquellos meses, argumentaba que tenía demasiado trabajo, estaba bien por ella, no se quejaba en lo absoluto pero si le dolía un poco que la dejara de lado cuando había sido él quien le había pedido una oportunidad, excepto porque este había regresado hace una semana solo por unos papeles que había olvidado y ella había aprovechado muy bien el momento al hacer que le hiciera el amor pero al despertar ya no estaba, se había sentido vacía pero no diría nada, era lo mejor, solo esperaba que este volviera cuanto antes porque lo extrañaba demasiado.

Miro a los dos pequeños niños, era hora de dormir por lo que los pensaba llevar a la habitación pero primero tenía que acomodar la cama por lo que apresurada subio las escaleras cuando noto el abrigo de alguien en su sófa, sonrió al ver que era del rubio por lo que subio cuidando el no hacer demasiado ruido, giro en el pasillo cuando escucho un ruido, no... no eran ruidos, eran gemidos, sintio un leve nudo en la garganta, que no fuera lo que estaba pensando porque entonces se iba a derrumbar de nuevo y no podía darse ese lujo.

El sonido de la cama contra la pared, dos cuerpos envueltos en las sábanas blancas y ella solo atino a reconocer aquella espalda blanca que tantas veces había visto desnuda y no necesariamente en el acto sexual, azoto la puerta llamando la atención de las dos personas que rodaron hasta verla, el rostro del ojiazul era digno de ver... pálido, justo como le gustaba - S-Sakuno - su voz era un susurro, no, no pensaba gritar o maldecir, pedir explicaciones era una pérdida de tiempo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer por lo que solo se cruzo de brazos en la puerta y le sonrió a la pareja.

- Venga ya... como mínimo pensé que lo harías en la habitación de invitados pero nunca en mi cama donde duermo con los gemelos, toma a la zorra que tienes en mi cama y sal, no me apetece ensuciarme las manos - dicho esto dio media vuelta acomodandose el cabello con una mano, escucho algunas palabras susurradas y después pasos, sintio un tirón en su brazo y su puño fue lo que impacto contra la mejilla de su amigo, de su pareja que cayo al suelo, podía ser una mujer pero tenía fuerza, no por nada había asistido a clases de defensa personal a penas llego a Los Ángeles.

- Te dije que no me apetecía ensuciarme las manos... vete de mi casa - le sentencio con frialdad comenzando de nuevo con su camino, no podía gritar porque no deseaba que los gemelos despertaran - ¡Sakuno, espera, espera con un carajo! ¡¿Así de fácil terminas nuestra relación?! ¡Te estoy hablando! - la mano de él fue hacía su muñeca no permitiendole avanzar y realmente la estaba sacando de sus casillas - ¿Te enamoraste de mí Andrew? Lamento decirte cariño que... yo no te amo, sabes que iré con una venganza hacía Echizen así que fue fácil para mi usarte, te llevaría a Japón y serías mi trofeo ante él, no tengo sentimientos hacía ti... eres poca cosa para mí - aseguro como si nada aunque por dentro estaba llorando porque ella en verdad... lo amaba.

Sin embargo, no estaba en sus planes para nada hacerle saber de sus sentimientos, se lo había demostrado con acciones el tiempo que habían estado juntos, ella había amado a Alan con todo su corazón al igual que al ojiazul que en esos momentos la miraba como si quisiera matarla pero lo mejor era hacerse la fuerte, no podía seguir con aquello, era demasiado lo que siempre le hacían, era solo una persona y ya no podía más, Andrew sería la última persona que fuera a recibir su amor porque solo serían los gemelos, sus otros dos amigos y nadie más... ya estaba cansada.

- No puedo creer que me enamore de alguien como tú, alguien sin vida, sin sentimientos porque eso eres Riuzaky Sakuno, espero que llegue alguien que te haga tanto daño que desees morir - y dicho esto se apresuro a entrar a la habitación seguramente a cambiarse, una sonrisa se situo en sus labios, él no sabía que ya había sentido aquella sensación... con Ryoma, lo había amado tanto, mucho más que a su vida era por eso que su traición le había dolido demasiado pero era solo algo que ella sabía y deseaba que fuera así... al menos por el momento.

* * *

Un año con once meses, el tiempo pasaba rápido, sonrió al ver a Alan dando sus primeros pasos, los pequeños habían nacido exactamente el 20 de abril, Alan cayo al suelo justo donde estaba su hermano Lu que tenía una pequeña sonaja en su manita, movía esta mientras risas ocasionales salían de sus labios rosaditos, sus niños eran una ternura, apostaba que de mayores serían todos unos rompecorazones sin duda alguna, Alan rió junto con su hermano al tiempo que intercambiaba la sonaja por un carro de juguete, sus niños amaban demasiado los juguetes.

- ¡Una foto! - y antes de darse cuenta Jia había tomado una foto del momento de los gemelos que en ese momento estaban medio aturdidos por el flash de la cámara, su amiga pelirroja se había encargado de inmortalizar aquellos momentos de sus hijos, no se quejaba en lo absoluto sino que por el contrario le estaba agradecida - Deja eso ya pelirroja, pobres niños... la comida llego - Ryan hizo acto de prescencia en ese momento, de Andrew no sabía mucho, solo que había contraído matrimonio con una heredera de Corea, se alegraba por él, seguro que sería feliz a su lado con aquella mujer.

Sus amigos se apresuraron a tomar a los gemelos mientras ella se levantaba con cuidado, comerían pizza como en aquel tiempo en el que se quedaban horas en la universidad para terminar trabajos de la misma, solo que no eran aquellos tiempos, era el presente y no el pasado, miro por la enorme ventana de la casa, se sentía sola, el monstruo estaba acompañado al menos pero ella se sentía sola, sino fuera por los gemelos y sus amigos lo más seguro era que quiza se hubiera caído en un pozo del que no hubiera salido después del peliverde.

- ¡Pizza! - el grito de su amiga la hizo devolver a la realidad, últimamente se sentía como cansada, con mucho sueño, comía un poco más que antes pero seguro solo era que los recuerdos llegaban de nuevo a su mente - ¡Sakuno! - sintio un leve mareo que la hizo sujetarse de inmediato del sófa aunque sentía unas tremendas ganas de vomitar - E-Estoy bi... - no termino la frase cuando cayo como peso muerto en los brazos de su amigo que la miraba espantado, eos era todo lo que recordaba... después todo fue obscuridad.

* * *

Se removio en la cama, sentía un poco de frío, recordo poco a poco que había pasado y se levanto de golpe, sus gemelos estaban solos en esos momentos, miro en todas direcciones y no veía a nadie, la puerta se abrio y visualizo de inmediato a un médico de cabello castaño que le sonreía con confianza - ¡Te dije que dejaras a mi paciente, ve a coquetearle a alguien más! ¡Anda! - detrás de esa persona aparecio alguien más pero no lograba verlo, el castaño solo le dijo algo para después hacer un puchero y desaparecer, eso quería decir que ese no era su médico.

- Lo siento mucho - miro al hombre delante de ella, cabello morado y ojos lilas, seductores o al menos eso le parecía, cautivantes, llenos de vida, de paz, de muchas cosas que en ese momento no era capaz de ver - N-No se preocupe - y se sorprendio a sí misma cuando se encontro tartamudeando, ¡no había tartamudeado en un buen tiempo, desde que había llegado a Los Ángeles!, no era la única sorprendida porque sus amigos estaban en la puerta mirandola como si fuera de otro planeta aunque no era así.

- Bien, vamos a tu situación... felicidades, estas embarazada, tienes un mes y medio de gestación apróximadamente - el mundo se le movio con aquellas palabras, no podía creerlo en lo absoluto, estaba más que claro que era de Andrew, claro que se lo diría pero ni siquiera sabía como si era honesta - ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? - negó con la cabeza ante aquellas preguntas, miro a sus gemelos en los brazos de sus amigos, venía otro bebé en camino y ella estaba emocionada aunque no lo admitiera.

- I-Iré a tratar de comunicarme con Andrew mientras Jia cuida de los bebés, después nos iremos - asintió ante las palabras de Ryan mientras cerraba la puerta y se quedaba en compañía del médico - Oh, no me he presentado... Yukimura Seiichi, de Japón igual que tú, lo sé por tu historial médico - soniró al verlo como si hubiera dicho o hecho algo indebido pero en realidad era su labor - Un gusto, bueno ya sabe mi nombre así que... - este asintió riendo un poco mientras ella solo miraba por la ventana, los rayos del sol entraban por la misma, algo digno de ver, venía un pequeño niño en camino o niña, estaba feliz.

- ¿Puedo traerle un teléfono para qué se comunique con su esposo? - sonrió ante la pregunta del médico, primero le hablaba en total confianza pero ahora le hablaba de usted y eso por alguna razón no le gustaba, rió un poco al escuchar la última palabra - No tengo esposo... él esta casado con alguien más, es complicado por así decirlo - se sincero con este que la miro asombrado por lo dicho pero era la verdad, claro que le iba a decir pero sin duda alguna no iba a permitir que alejara a su hijo o hija de ella, por supuesto que no porque él no tenía motivos como para venir por ella o él y se lo iba a hacer saber sin dejar lugar a dudas.

* * *

Dos años con dos meses, su embarazo era notable, tres meses, sonrió mientras veía a Lu pasando con sus pequeñas manitas un libro que Jia le había regalado, seguro no entendía ni la mitad pero su sonrisa era única, Alan jugaba con una pelota de futbol pequeña que Ryan le había comprado hace como un mes, miraba a sus dos gemelos desde el sófa, ya sabía que sería el bebé, sería niño, al parecer estaba destinada a tener niños, el timbre de la casa sonó y una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios, se levanto y camino con pasos apresurados hasta la puetra.

Tomo aire mientras con una de sus manos se acomodaba el cabello, se sentía nerviosa, era la segunda vez que sucedía, la primera siempre había sido con el inombrable pero lo mejor era no pensar en aquello, se abanico un poco y abrio la puerta mirando a Seiichi que estiro sus manos con un ramo de rosas blancas para ella, siempre le regalaba flores y ella realmente amaba aquel detalle o estaba comenzando a amarlo, la segunda que se sentía demasiado nerviosa era con el ojilila que la beso con suavidad en la mejilla causando que su rostro se sintiera caliente de inmediato.

- Buenos días - saludo con una sonrisa hermosa, tan de él que sintio escalofríos en cada parte de su cuerpo al escuchar su voz, sentía que su corazón se aceleraba demasiado, el ojilila solo la miro como esperando algo y fue cuando se golpeo mentalmente por parecer una pequeña niña - B-Buenos días... pasa - se hizo a un lado dandole acceso a la casa, este entro con calma admirando todo a su paso, no era la primera vez que entraba a casa porque tenían una buena relación pero era un poco extraño al menos para ella porque se sentía demasiado nerviosa.

- ¿Q-Quieres algo de beber? - pregunto mientras él saludaba a los pequeños que lo jalaban para que jugara con ellos - No, gracias... te recuerdo que tenemos una cita - le señalo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y ella solo asintió un tanto cohibida por la mirada penetrante de este, le había contado toda su vida un día sábado mientras tomaban un café en un restaurant, su segunda cita por así decirlo, Seiichi se había levantado de su asiento para abrazarla con fuerza y besar su frente dedicandole un "No te pasara nada de nuevo... lo prometo", una sonrisa surco sus labios al escuchar aquello mientras que su corazón se agito demasiado, estaba inmensamente feliz.

- Bien, iré por mi bolso y nos iremos - el ojilila asintió mientras jugaba con los gemelos que reían a su lado, sus hijos al parecer lo amaban y estaba bien así, tomo su bolso metiendo las llaves y su celular cuand este sonó, miro el nombre de Ryan así que no dudo en contestar - ¿Bueno? - camino hasta el marco de la puerta de la sala mirando a Seiichi que reía alegramente con los niños - ¿Estás teniendo una cita con el médico? Si quieres podemos quedarnos a los gemelos, de esa manera estaras a solas con tu novio - un sonrojo enorme cubrio sus mejillas, su amigo si que no tenía decencia hablando en serio.

- N-No - le contesto escuchando la risa de Jia, esos dos eran unos demonios cuando se trataba de demostrarle a ella que quería algo serio con el médico - ¡Estamos en tu casa Sakuno! - la puerta se abrio y ella colgó el celular dando un suspiro enorme, eso debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto porque en serio no quería dejar a los gemelos solos a pesar de que no fueran a estar juntos - Hola - los saludo Seiichi cargando a Alan mientras que Lu estaba sentado cerca de sus piernas jugando con una jirafa de peluche causando ternura aunque este no se percatara de aquello.

- Ustedes pueden ir a su cita mientras nosotros nos quedamos con los niños, anden, anden - Ryan la tomo de la muñeca mientras Jia empujaba al ojilila no sin antes quitarle al gemelo mayor, ella solo trato de hacerseles saber que los llevarían pero antes de darse cuenta la puerta de la casa fue cerrada y al final no dijo nada de nada, dio un profundo suspiro, eso no estaba bien, sintio la mano de Yukimura tomarla, la sonrisa que le dedico le quito el aire, se estaba sintiendo viva de nuevo y no sabía si eso estaba bien... tenía mucho miedo de salir de nueva cuenta lastimada.

* * *

Dos años con cinco meses, la cama se removio un poco y ella se estiro, su vientre se notaba mucho más que antes porque solo faltaban tres meses para que conociera a su pequeño - Lo siento, no deseaba despertarte cariño - el beso en la mejilla que le dio Seiichi la hizo sonreir como una tonta, lo vio sentarse en la cama para colocarse las pantuflas - Preparare el desayuno cariño así que date una ducha - asintió mientras él salía de la habitación, dio un leve suspiro, el cuerpo le dolía demasiado últimamente era por eso que Seiichi la cuidaba demasiado, aunque ella no lo notara siempre estaba detrás cuidandola.

Se levanto colocandose la bata para caminar a la ducha, de alguna manera por así decirlo estaban intentando una relación, claro que vivían juntos, se besaban pero no habían intimado, la razón era que querían ir paso a paso por eso dormían juntos pero no hacían nada, cerro la puerta de la ducha y se despojo poco a poco de la pijama, estaba inmesamente feliz al lado del ojilila, era solo que su encanto, su sonrisa, su voz, sus acciones la tenían cautivada, había hablado de algunas cosas con Jia... de sus inseguridades, era solo que sentía que podía salir lastimada de nueva cuenta pero de alguna u otra manera sabía que ya no lo iba a soportar de nueva cuenta.

Escucho las risas de los gemelos junto a la de ojilila mientras el agua comenzaba a caer, se sentía demasiado cansada puesto que el pequeño niño se movía mucho durante las noches, sus pataditas si dolían y la hacían derramar algunas lágrimas, había hablado con Andrew por teléfono puesto que este le había dejado muy en claro que no quería volver a verla en persona, se había comunicado en cuanto estuvo enterada del embarazo pero este a penas se diganaba a contestarle, le había dicho de su embarazo y este solo se había reído de aquello, de alguna u otra manera entendía su actitud.

Si, había mentido al decirle que nunca lo había amado pero ella no podía de nuevo con una desilución por eso le había dicho aquello, una parte de ella había pensado que este no le iba a creer pero fue todo lo contrario cuando se marcho, si la hubiera conocido hubiera sabido que no hablaba en serio pero no la conocía después de todo como le había dicho, al final este le había dejado en claro que no quería saber nada ni del bebé ni de ella porque la odiaba profundamente, ella mordiendose el labio y sintiendose mal le había dicho la verdad pero había sido un fracaso cuando este riendose en su cara la había mandado muy lejos así que su hijo no conocería a su padre.

Bajo las escaleras con calma enredandose con una manta, tenía demasiado frío, entro a la cocina mirando a su pareja y a sus dos pequeños niños desayunando animadamente - Buen día cariño - saludo Seiichi y ella le sonrió tiernamente mientras este la ayudaba a tomar asiento con cuidado, miro los hot cakes y sonrió, tenía demasiado apetito porque después de todo estaba comiendo por dos así que era válido además que de esa manera no se sentía "gorda", era raro su embarazo pero ansiaba conocer a su pequeño cuanto antes.

* * *

Miro desde su silla a los gemelos tratando de jugar con el balón de futbol, a su alrededor habían pelotas de tenis, Alan era quien más disfrutaba de intentar pegarle a la misma, reía alegremente mientras la jalaba para que encendiera la máquina de pelotas y su mirada se transformaba en la de un cazador cuando se trataba de golpearla, en eso se parecía al inombrable, no podía quejarse, si aquello le gustaba a su hijo no iba a hacer ella quien le quitara sus sueños, si le gustaba el tenis ella se iba a encargar de que fuera feliz practicandolo así de simple.

Seiichi rió con Lu que hizo un tierno puchero al caer intentando golpear la pelota de futbol, a Lu le encantaba más ese deporte, se llevo a la boca el vaso de leche que reposaba en la mesa del jardín, sonrió cuando vio a los gemelos correr detrás del ojilila, quiza era hora de llevar su relación a algo más serio o quiza se estaba precipitando pero es que de verdad se sentía única al lado de él que tenía miedo de que la dejara, no quería sufrir de nuevo, sabía que él nunca la iba a lastimar por eso era que quería asegurarse de que siempre estaría a su lado.

Solo quería tenerlo a su lado para siempre - ¿Sakuno? - ladeo la cabeza mirando a Jia que le extendía unas galletas recién salidas del horno, Ryan estaba más allá terminando la instalación de lo que parecía ser una portería para su gemelo favorito, Lu en este caso, su amiga esperaba a que le dijera lo que la tenía preocupada pero eran demasiadas cosas - Seiichi te ama, puede que no te lo haya dicho porque tiene miedo de que salgas corriendo pero te ama, creo que debes ser tú quien de el primer paso cariño - le comento ella con una enorme sonrisa y solo asintió un tanto cohibida por aquella declaración.

- Gracias Jia - le agradecio a su amiga escuchando un estruendo, ambas voltearon y vieron a Ryan en el suelo con una mano en la cabeza que sangraba un poco, al parecer los postes de la portería le habían caído, su amiga pelirroja corrio donde el pelirrojo que fue rodeado por los gemelos que lo tomaron de la mano intentado levantarlo, algunos del servivio corrieron a socorrerlo y ella hizo el intento de levantarse pero antes de aquello sintio la mano del ojilila sobre su mentón, se encontro con sus orbes lilas que la miraban como si fuera lo más valioso de su vida mientras que una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios.

- Dilo - le súplico rozando sus labios, el aliento se le fue y el aire no llegaba del todo a sus pulmones, él la conocía demasiado bien - T-Te... te amo S-Seiichi - fue un murmullo pero la sonrisa del ojilila le hizo saber que había escuchado perfectamente, lo siguiente que sintio fue un beso cálido, lleno de amor, de vida, de sentimientos mezclados que eran demasiado fuertes para ella... amaba a Yukimura Seiichi.

* * *

Dos años con siete meses, se removio en la cama, le dolía demasiado el vientre, era la hora de la cena, su pareja y futuro esposo estaba en la cocina con los niños preparando la cena, una punzada la hizo medio gritar de dolor, se arrastro por la cama hasta que sintio algo caliente entre sus piernas, tomo aire bajando poco a poco la mirada... ¡era sangre!, el pánico se apodero de cada parte de su cuerpo, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta - ¡S-Seiichi! -grito con todo lo que pudo, si algo le pasaba a su bebé no se lo iba a perdonar, tenía ocho meses de gestación, quería creer que su bebé iba a nacer bien, tenía que ser así.

Escucho pasos en las ecaleras y la puerta siendo abierta con prisas, Seiichi descendio la mirada y se puso pálido, no era para menos - Tranquila cariño, tranquila - se apresuro a correr a la ventana para abrirla y mirar la ambulancia estacionada, les grito algo que ella no entendio - ¡Sakuno! - sus dos amigos pelirrojos entraron, ellos estaban viviendo en su casa para cuidarla, cada uno traía a un gemelo mientras ella procuraba no moverse, sentía que si se movía un poco algo malo le iba a suceder a su bebé y sabía que eso no se lo iba a perdonar en lo absoluto.

Gritos y pasos era todo lo que escuchaba pero ella estaba concentrada en su mano sobre su vietre tomando aire, pensando en positivo porque no se iba a perdonar que algo malo le sucediera a su bebé... antes muerta ella que ver morir a su hijo en el parto así de fáicl y sencillo.

* * *

Las luces del quirófano la aturdieron un poco, sintio algo frío contra su espalda para después sentir algo calientito, cerro los ojos, le dolía demasiado el vientre, le dolía toda la espalda y las piernas - ¡Ahora! - algunas palabras no lograba escucharlas pero se sentía calmada, ella sentía que su bebé iba a estar bien solo que se había adelantado el parto, nada del otro mundo o al menos eso quería creer con cada fuerza de su ser, sintio algu húmedo en sus piernas para después sentir que algo cortaba su piel.

Quería mantenerse despierta para escuchar el llanto de su amado bebé pero el sueño la estaba venciendo, lucho por mantenerse despierta mientras sentía algo colandose en la piel de su brazo derecho, escucho voces, gritos, cosas cayendo y después todo fue simplemente obscuridad.

* * *

Se removio en la cama sintiendo un dolor en su abdomen - Nena, no te muevas - la suave voz de Seiichi inundo sus oídos, sonrió un poco abriendo los ojos encontrandose con el aludido que la miraba con una enorme sonrisa, se notaba un poco cansado pero le sonreía con amor - Hola... dormiste dos días cariño - comento este mientras pasaba el dorso de su mano por su mejilla en una caricia sútil, llena de afecto, de cariño, de amor, de muchas cosas - ¿D-Dónde esta? - pregunto refiriendose al bebé, el ojilila le sonrió con calma mientras se inclinaba para besar sus labios con suavidad, le arranco un suspiro y fue cuando se separo de ella.

La puerta se abrio y por ella entraron sus amigos pelirrojos con los gemelos en brazos quienes al verla agitaron sus manitas - ¡Mami! - gritaron a dúo y ella solo atino a sonreir, amaba a sus pequeños más que a nada, llamo su atención que una enfermera la miro con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, sonrió al ver que la misma se acercaba para colocarse a su lado y le sonriera con calma, tomo al pequeño en brazos y sonrió enternecida, tenía sus ojitos abiertos, se sorprendio al ver como era el pequeño... idéntico a Andrew, no se parecía en nada a ella más que en su naricita.

Su cabellito era rubio y sus hermosos ojos azules denotaban vida, ternura e inocencia, quiza en eso si se parecía a ella - ¿Es nuestro hermano? - Alan era demasiado inteligente para su edad, él ya era capaz de hablar correctamente mientras que a Lu todavía le costaba un poco peor iba por el buen camino por así decirlo, acaricio la mejilla de su hijo mientras este reía o parecía reir porque eran unos ruidos extraños - Hola Han - había decidido llamar así a su hijo, nombre chino pero a él le quedaba de maravilla, beso su frente viendo que este cerraba un poco los ojos, demasiado lindo el niño.

- ¿Quién le dara la leche? - pregunto la enfermera y Seiichi le indico con la mirada que ella lo haría, la enfermera se retiro con una reverencia después de darle la mamila, los pelirrojos tomaron asiento pero ella les indico con el dedo que se acercaran - Mira cariño, este es tu hermano Alan, el mayor, él te cuidara y amará mucho, Lu es igualmente mayor pero como son gemelos es el menor, él te cuidará y amará mucho así como tú los amarás... ella es Jia, tu tía, puede estar medio loca pero ten por seguro que siempre te va a amar, él es Ryan, tú tío, él te enseñara cualquier tipo de deporte porque es un buen deportista, él es Seiichi... tu papá, la persona que te guiara por el buen camino, quien te amará con todo su ser, y yo, soy tu mamá mi vida, todos nosotros te rodearemos de amor así que crece sano - beso sus mejillas y su frente mientras el pequeño rubio movía sus manitas feliz de la atención... estaba inmensamente feliz.

* * *

Dos años con once meses, miro a los gemelos jugando futbol con Ryan y Seiichi quienes reían a la par con estos, el pequeño Han se movio en su regazo y lo tomo con suavidad para mecerlo - Saku - giro la cabeza mirando a Jia que se veía demasiado nerviosa, le sonrió con calma alentandola a que le dijera lo que estaba pasando, su amiga solo se llevo una mano al vientre y ella abrio los ojos sorprendida por lo que eso significaba, Jia miro a Ryan y ella sonrió enternecida, siempre había querido que ellos terminaran juntos y al parecer así iba a ser.

Han había nacido en septiembre, para ser más exacto, el 21 de ese mes, miro a su amiga con una cómplice sonrisa mientras ella solo la miraba nerviosa, al parecer no estaba tan segura de como decirselo - Solo dilo... él estara feliz, anda - ladeo la cabeza haciendole una señal, ella se levanto tropezando un poco y sonrió al verla tan nerviosa - ¡Gemelos! - los niños corrieron donde ella con rápidez para tomar sus jugos mientras bailaban alrededor de su hermano pequeño que reía un poco - Es muy bonito - murmuro Alan mientras besaba su frente... escena linda que fue tomada por Seiichi, sonrió al verlo con esa enorme sonrisa mientras disfrutaba de los niños.

- ¿Bonito? Es un niño Alan, no puedes decirle así - le llamo la atención Seiichi y su hijo solo hizo un mohín negando con la cabeza, escucho un grito y se alarmo pero se tranquilizo al ver como Ryan cargaba en brazos a Jia que reía fuertemente, estaba feliz por ellos dos - Mamá es bonita y Han también así que le dire así... no importa si no es una niña para mí es bonito - Lu lo golpeo con la mano en la cabeza mientras negaba con la cabeza, su hermano mayor lo miro con aires asesinos y este solo corrio por su vida, los vio correr entre risas y sonrió.

Seiichi tomo asiento a su lado y ella tomo su mano mientras este besaba su mejilla con suavidad - Te amo - murmuro antes de besar con suavidad sus labios, estaba encantada con este... lo amaba demasiado.

* * *

Tres años... - ¡No puedo más! ¡Deja de ser tan celosa! ¡Es solo una amiga, maldita sea! - los gritos de Seiichi se escuchaban en todo el primer piso de la casa, los niños estaban en su habitación y esperaba de verdad que no estuvieran escuchando aquello, ella solo miro indignada al ojilila mientras una sonrisa cansada se formaba en sus labios, había sido un mes de mucho estrés porque él no estaba, siempre tenía reuniones y ya no podía, no quería salir lastimada de nueva cuenta... tenía miedo.

- Baja la voz por favor Seiichi... no quiero que los niños escuchen, no te dije esto porque soy celosa... simplemente quiero que entiendas que no puedo sabiendo que no estas en casa y que estes rodeado de mujeres - le señalo con dolor en su mirada, sus ojos estaban levemente vidriosos y ella realmente quería golpearlo porque lo había encontrado riendo con otra mujer que para su gusto estaba demasiado pegada a él y eso no iba con ella, ya no podía, se odiaba por ser tan insegura, se odiaba por tener miedos... odiaba a Echizen Ryoma por haberle hecho eso, por haber quebrado su confianza, por romperla y ella simplemente ya no podía más... no podía más.

- Es solo una amiga Sakuno, basta ya con tus malditas inseguridades, ¡joder que te amo solo a ti! - y justo con esas palabras se rompio, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y se llevo una mano al corazón tratando de calmarse, Seiichi la miraba como queriendo matarse por hacerla llorar pero no era su culpa, era la de ella porque sus demonios estaba allí, aún presentes, atacandola justo en ese momento - E-Es mi culpa... soy yo la insegura, lo siento tanto, tanto.. l-lo mejor es que terminemos, no puedes estar con una mujer así... lo siento - se disculpo mientras daba media vuelta sollozando con más fuerza.

Comenzo a caminar cuando sintio un tirón en su brazo del cual se solto con fuerza mientras el llanto se hacía más fuerte - Sakuno, Sakuno, mírame, tranquila, no pasa nada, es culpa de ambos - y ella solo lloro aún más negando con la cabeza - E-Es mi culpa, no puedo amar, no puedo... é-él... me robo la confianza Seiichi, se la llevo, ¿qué sino puedo amarte cómo tu quieres? - le pregunto con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, el ojilila le sonrió cálidamente negando con la cabeza mientras la jalaba para abrazarla tratando de confortarla o al menos de darle un poco de calma que no sentía en esos momentos.

- No se la llevo Sakuno, la tienes, jamás, jamás te haré daño, seras mi esposa en dos meses así que ten en cuenta que desde ese momento me vas a tener a tu lado para siempre... te amo más que a mi vida así que calma, calma cariño, estoy aquí, a tú lado y no me pienso ir - le pidio este con la voz entrecortada besando con suavidad sus mejillas mientras limpiaba las lágrimas con sus dedos, el beso en su frente la hizo sentirse amada, deseada, querida, adorada, el ojilila descendio hasta sus labios para rozarlos con los suyos más no la beso.

Sonrió un poco cuando él la sujeto por las caderas besandola con calma, con pasión, perdiendose en sus labios, creando un universo del que solo los dos eran conocedores, el universo desaparecio y crearon uno juntos, solo ellos dos... nadie más.

* * *

- D-Dime que es mentira por favor - le súplico a Seiichi que negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía con calma, ella solo se solto del abrazo en el que la tenía pricionera, no, no era la cancelación de su boda o el que este la dejara lo que la tenía al borde de un abismo, de gritar, de maldecir y de llorar hasta que sus lágrimas se acabaran porque la vida estaba siendo demasiada injusta con ellos - Creí que el tratamiento estaba haciendo efecto pero no lo hizo del todo, me quedan como mucho dos años de vida... lo siento Sakuno - y ella quería matarse porque no era justo, porque no tenía que pedirle perdón, porque todo era mucho para ellos dos.

- N-No te disculpes - le pidio con un hilo de voz y Seiichi solo la abrazo llorando con fuerza, él tenía cáncer terminal, era tan injusta la vida, se separo un poco de su abrazo y le sonrió con calma, como si con ello todo se solucionara aunque no era así y no podía ser así - ¿C-Cuántas son las probabilidades de qué un bebé nazca con cáncer si uno de los padres lo tiene? - le pregunto a este rozando sus labios, al escuchar aquella pregunta este se separo de inmediato y la miro como si estuviera loca pero nunca había estado tan cuerda al preguntar algo.

- U-Un cinco por ciento como mucho si se llevan los cuidados necesarios... ¿estás... - no lo dejo terminar cuando lo beso con calma, pegandolo a su cuerpo, perdiendose en el limbo de la muerte y la vida, perdiendose en las injusticias de la vida, en todo aquello que les dolía pero los haría crecer con el paso del tiempo, ella se aferro a él como si en cualquier momento se fuera a ir de su vida, él la sujeto como lo más valioso de su vida, como la persona que lo tenía aún allí viviendo, la ropa desaparecio en menos de minutos, las caricias se hicieron infinitas.

Los movimientos de la cama comenzaron, el dolor de saber que él se iría hizo un hueco en su corazón a la par que la primera embestida llego, las lágrimas salieron por el dolor de la penetración pero al mismo tiempo por el dolor que sentía al saber que lo iba a perder, las palabras sucias murmurandose en su oido la hicieron tocar el limbo entre el placer, dolor, vida y muerte, las uñas incrustadas, los roces de pieles, el sonido de la cama moviendose con frenesí, los "más" y "Seiichi" resitandose como mantras en sus labios, el dolor de la culminación, todo explotando y el te amo murmurado a juego quiza marcaban el inicio de una nueva vida que nacería pronto... Seiichi podría irse pero ella siempre lo vería en su pequeño bebé porque quería un ser pequeño del amor que sentía hacía él.

* * *

Se removio del abrazo en el que la tenía prisionera, se arrastro por la cama hasta bajar y salio de la habitación, el nudo en la garganta no la dejaba dormir, la estaba atormentando demasiado, bajo las escaleras con una mano sobre la boca tratando de no llorar, se dejo caer en el sófa y lloro, lloro por todo, ¿era un castigo?, era injusto, demasiado injusto... no era justo porque ella lo amaba, ¡Dios sabía que lo hacía!, se aferro a sus rodillas con fuerza mientras se clavaba las uñas en las palmas de sus manos para sentir otro tipo de dolor.

El llanto se hizo más fuerte y ella solo se mordio el labio para no despertar a nadie, tenía tres hijos por los cuales seguir y quería un cuarto con Seiichi, tenía que ser fuerte por aquellos que la necesitaban más que nunca... tenía que ser fuerte y seguir adelante por mucho que le costara.

* * *

Tres años con dos meses... - ¡Felicidades! - Jia la abrazo con fuerza, a su amiga le faltaba poco para dar a luz, se había enterado que sería madre de nueva cuenta, estaba simplemente feliz si era sincera, su amiga la estrecho con cariño infinito mientras Ryan le revolvía el cabello, los niños estaban sentados en las sillas esperando por ella, les había dado la noticia y estaban felices, demasiado aunque en ese momento los gemelos estuvieran un poco concentrados por no decir demasiado en Han que reía mientras intentaba dar más de cinco pasos.

- Gracias, estoy muy feliz de verdad - se sincero y sus amigos solo la miraron con ternura, el médico le había dicho que el niño no correría el riesgo de nacer con cáncer si se seguían los cuidados adecuados y ella se iban a encargar de que así fuera - Suerte en decirle a Seiichi, te cuidas - asintió ante la despedida de Ryan que tomo la mano de la pelirroja para comenzar con su camino, ella solo suspiro un poco, se sentía un poco cansada, Seiichi estaba sumergido en el trabajo de medicina del hospital donde laboraba, era feliz porque esa era su pasión pero ahora con el embarazo lo iba a necesitar más.

Camino hasta los niños que al verla sonrieron enormemente - ¡Han se cae mucho mami! - le explico Lu con una gran sonrisa mientras ella le revolvía un poco el cabello feliz de ver a sus hijos juntos - Lo he visto cariño, es hora de volver a casa - tomo al rubiecito entre sus brazos mientras los gemelos tomaban las cosas que estaban en las sillas para guardarlas en su pequeña mochila, Alan la tomo y se la colgo en el hombro tomando la mano de Lu para comenzar a caminar, el gemelo mayor se parecía mucho al inombrable, era frío con algunas personas pero con ellos era demasiado cariñoso, así estaba bien, no pensaba obligarlo a abrirse si él no lo hacía por iniciativa propia.

Descendio las escaleras con calma para acomodarse la pañalera cuando algo la hizo detenerse, en la enorme televisión de la sala de espera del hospital había una noticia, se acerco un poco y abrio ligeramente los ojos al ver que Momo había hecho negociaciones con la empresa de Echizen, una sonrisa surco en sus labios... mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

* * *

Tres años con cinco meses... - S-Seiichi - paso el dorso de sus manos por su espalda mientras él vomitaba lo poco que había comido durante el día, le dolía verlo de esa manera, la mataba lentamente pero se mantenía fuerte con todo, no podía darse por vencida en lo absoluto - Lo siento, cocinaste y yo... - negó con la cabeza ante aquello mientras besaba su espalda, lo ayudo a levantarse para lavarse el rostro, el ojilila se sujeto el cabello con una liga o al menos el poco cabello que tenía y no se refería a que se estuviera quedando calvo, no... y aunque se quedara así no le iba a importar en lo más mínimo.

Lo tomo de la mano para comenzar a caminar con calma hacía la habitación, lo recosto mientras él solo le sonreía con calma, al final terminaron durmiendo abrazados o mejor dicho recostados en la cama sin dormir del todo, ella retuvo las lágrimas, la persona que amaba se estaba muriendo lentamente y ella no podía hacer nada - Mami - giro la cabeza mirando la puerta por donde los gemelos entraron, Alan venía de la mano de Han que tenía un osito en la mano mientras se tallaba uno de sus ojitos, todo una lindura sin duda alguna.

Lu estaba al lado de Alan con una cobijita, el gemelo mayor sin duda alguna los cuidaba mucho - ¿Sucede algo niños? - pregunto Seiichi y estos no contestaron sino que simplemente corrieron para adentrarse en la cama con ellos, sus niños eran demasiado lindos por decirlo de esa manera, eran su familia, una donde no estaba él y agradecía eso de alguna u otra manera porque había conocido a buenas personas a lo largo de esos años, al menos eso le debía aunque fuera un poco al inombrable.

* * *

Tres años con siete meses... - Quiero una explicación niños, ahora - le señalo a los gemelos mientras Han estaba sentado en medio de ambos abrazado a Alan que pasaba su pequeña manita por su espalda, sus niños habían llegado de la escuela con el uniforme medio roto, algunos arañazos en sus manitas y brazos, Han tenía un pequeño arañazo en la mejilla derecha, la directora los había llamado diciendo que los pequeños se habían metido en un lío con algunos de sus compañeros, Seiichi estaba en ese momento aún en la escuela arreglando que estos no quedaran expulsados.

- Él le dijo a Han que era una mujer, una linda niña... solo lo golpeé y cuando uno de sus amigos lo jalo para golpearlo simplemente perdí el control - le aseguro Alan sin ninguna pizca de remordimiento, ella solo abrio los ojos de golpe ante aquella declaración, iba a matar a la persona que se había atrevido a hacerle daño a sus pequeños, eso iba a hacer, la puerta de la casa llamo su atención - Estan expulsados... retire los fondos de la escuela en cuanto me entere que uno de los niños le dijo a Han que era una niña linda - miro a Seiichi mientras los gemelos y el aludido se miraban entre sí con enormes sonrisas en los rostros.

- ¿Hice mal? - pregunto y ella solo negó con la cabeza corriendo para rodearlo con sus brazos y besarlo con mucha fuerza, ¡como lo amaba!, los gemelos lo abrazaron con fuerza... se sentía en familia de nueva cuenta.

* * *

Tres años con diez meses... - ¡Puja! - enterro las uñas en las sábanas de la cama del hospital, su cuarto hijo se estaba resistiendo a salir de su vientre, de verdad que iba a estar en las faldas de su madre como decían por ahí, dolía demasiado el vientre, la cicatriz de la césarea de Han seguía allí, latente pero el pequeño Seiichi se negaba a salir en ese momento, gimio de dolor al sentir un dolor punzante, era demasiado dolor, no quería salir - ¡Puja más! - apreto los ojos al igua que los labios y grito llevandose todo el dolor, grito mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos cuando escucho el llanto de su niño.

Gimio de dolor de nueva cuenta y sintio pasos cerca suyo, gritos, llantos y demás pero ella solo quería dormir... aunque fuera un poco.

* * *

- ¡Despertaste! - miro a Seiichi que se veía cansado, era noviembre, el 21 de ese mes había nacido Seiichi Jr. aunque el ojilila se había negado a dejarle el sufijo, había argumentado que después de todo iba a morir así que lo mejor era dejarlo solo con el nombre, claro que le había rebatido pero al final este le había pedido que se cumpliera en deseo, no se había negado por supuesto - ¿Qué día es hoy? - pregunto con una sonrisa aunque le dolieran las costillas, el solo respirar le dolía demasiado... la puerta se abrio y entonces sonrió al ver a su nuevo pequeño.

Idéntico a Seiichi, ojos lilas, cabello morado con algunos destellos cobrizos, piel de porcelana, era una completa belleza su pequeño - Hola bebé - lo saludo cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos, hermoso sin duda alguna... su familia estaba completa, amaba a sus cuatro tesoros que en ese momento entraron en su habitación con rejalos en las manos, se veían simplemente adorables, los niños rodearon la cama sonriendo y ella solo rió un poco, el flas de la cámara llamo su atención, la enfermera había tomado una foto a pedido de alguien... de Seiichi.

Una foto más para el recuerdo y la iba a atesorar con fuerza sin duda alguna... era uno de los momentos que quería recordar para siempre si debía ser sincera.

* * *

Cuatro años... - Esta lloviendo - murmuro mientras cargaba al pequeño Seiichi que dormía muy cómodamente en sus brazos, era un época rara porque desde hace varios días solo llovía y llovía - Sakuno - giro la cabeza mirando al ojilila que se veía con ojeras, su piel no brillaba, sus ojos estaban apagados, su enfermedad había avanzado considerablemente, eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto, sabía que no podía hacer nada pero le dolía demasiado si era sincera, le sonrió con calma y este solo dio dos pasos para caer en peso muerto.

No podía describir el miedo que sintió en ese momento, corrio donde este muerta de miedo, con las lágrimas en sus ojos... la ambulancia cruzo la calle de inmediato y antes de darse cuenta estaban en el hospital, los gemelos estaban sentados con Han en medio entretenidos en lo que parecía ser un libro, el médico llamo su atención y de inmediato le entrego al pequeño Seiichi que tomo con cuidado mientras ella miraba al médico que solo negaba con la cabeza - No creo que pase de esta noche - sentencio con voz calmada y ella solo se mordio el labio para no llorar.

Entro en la habitación y miro a Seiichi sentado en la cama con una leve sonrisa, poco cabello le quedaba, sus ojeras estaban marcadas, quiza demasiado, su piel estaba demasiado pálida, era demasiado para ella pero aún así sonrió con calma - Hola - la saludo este y ella solo camino hasta besarlo con suavidad, un roce que tenía mucho significado... un "no te vayas", "por favor no me dejes", "te amo más que a mi vida", "si te vas no creo poder vivir", y estuvo tentada a decirle esas palabras pero se mordio el labio para no hacerlo.

- ¿Te puedo pedir algo? - le pregunto este con un susurro de voz y ella asintió con la cabeza mientras este palmeaba la cama para que tomara asiento - Quiero que si se te presenta la oportunidad seas feliz, no me interesa si es con Ryoma o quien sea, tomala cariño... perdona por mucho que te cueste, ama de nuevo, confía de nuevo porque aunque no lo hagas sufriras... ama de nuevo y se feliz, hazlo por mí Sakuno, por favor prometelo - le pidio este mientras tomaba su mano con suavidad, ella solo asintió sintiendo los ojos acuosos, no debía llorar, no debía hacerlo por nada del mundo.

- L-Lo prometo - murmuro mientras este solo le sonreía, un último beso y salio de allí... no podía - ¿Sakuno? - Jia la llamo y ella solo se limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos negando con la cabeza - Q-Quedate un poco con los niños... volveré - y dicho esto salio, corrio rápido, lo más lejos posible del dolor que sentía en ese momento... era demasiado para el corazón de cristal que tenía porque no, ya no era de hielo, era de cristal y sabía que lo mejor era volver a rodearlo de hielo porque era demasiado por parte de la vida... era demasiado.

* * *

El sonido del auto en marcha, las gotas de lluvia estampandose contra el parabrisas, una mano sobre su boca conteniendo los sollozos que pugnaban por salie, el dolor en el corazón, latente, dejando huella... estaciono el auto como pudo y bajo a la mansión, miro cada mueble en la sala y no dudo en destrozarlo o mejor dicho golpearlo... ¿qué mal había hecho ella?, ¿qué mal había hecho Seiichi?, eso era lo único que podía pensar y preguntarse en esos momentos, el llanto desgarrador que salio de sus labios, los gritos, las protestas, el dolor... salio y ella no hizo nada para detenerlo.

El sonido del celular, las palabras de Jia y ella se derrumbo... Seiichi había muerto y él se había llevado una parte importante de su corazón justo como Alan... recuerdos, palabras, actos que siempre iba a atesorar de ambos era lo único que le quedaba de ellos dos y pensar en aquello dolía mucho... el dolor era necesario para continuar por mucho que no quisiera.

* * *

Un año cuatro meses... - ¿Esto es Japón mami? - miro a Lu quien era el de la pregunta, sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, cargaba en brazos a Seiichi quien dormía profundamente en sus brazos, Alan tenía de la mano a Han que tenía un oso en sus manitas mientras que Lu estaba agarrado de su pantalón con una mirada llena de curiosidad - Andando que tengo hambre - señalo Ryan y ella solo lo miro con una sonrisa, Jia venía a su lado con su hijo pelirrojo de ojos verdes, lindo el niño sin duda alguna, bueno después de todo ellos eran bien parecidos.

- Si mi amor esto es Japón, viviremos a partir de aquí - coloco bien la pañalera y se acomodo los lentes... había llegado antes porque iba a empezar desde ese momento con su plan pero en cuanto se cumplieran los cinco años iba a empezar a destruir a todas las personas que la habían hecho sufrir y eso era... una promesa sin duda alguna.

* * *

**N/A  
**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto era solo que me costo tomar decisiones con respecto a los embarazos de Sakuno porque la familia crecera así que espero me disculpen. Gracias.**


End file.
